Espadas e Institutos
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El romance Ulquihime se traslada al instituto mundo AU . La autora ofrece una versión nueva del enfrentamiento Espada/Shinigami, que recoge además los momentos clásicos de la pareja, en un nuevo ambiente.
1. Prólogo y capítulo 1

_Hola a todos! Esta vez os traigo un fanfic de __**YulieAna**__, llamado "Swords and High School" en el original. Espero que los disfrutéis mucho!_

**Prólogo**

Todo comenzó el primer año de instituto, cuando se anunció que dos de los mayores enemigos de la historia de la ciudad de Karakura iban a unirse: dos institutos muy prestigiosos se convertirían en uno solo y sus directores trabajarían juntos en esa zona de guerra. El último curso acababa de empezar, pero en el ambiente no se notaba nada de emoción. El aire se hizo totalmente pesado por la ansiedad que se notaba.

Mientras los alumnos mostraban sorpresa, confusión y resentimientos por tener que convivir junto al enemigo, los dos directores bebían sake, en sus oficinas. No, no era el comienzo de una larga amistad; se trataba del símbolo de una tregua, cuyo objetivo era descubrir qué grupo estallaría antes. Sousuke Aizen y Kisuke Urahara se miraron y sonrieron secamente. _Que empiece el juego_.

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Míralos! ¡Esos cabrones se creen mucho!- saltó Ichigo, fijándose en el grupo que había al fondo de la cafetería- ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿_Espadas_? Suena a título de película mala de kung fu- él y Renji dejaron escapar unas sonoras risotadas, que captaron la atención de todo el mundo.

Los Espadas, tal y como sus rivales se llamaban a sí mismos, finalmente se dieron cuenta del alboroto y miraron a su alrededor, hasta que vieron una mata de Pelo Naranja y Tatuajes hablando en voz alta y girándose hacia ellos. Había dos chicas, además. La pelirroja de gran pecho permaneció callada y escuchó, mientras que la morena delgada se unió a la conversación, emocionada.

- Después de tanto tiempo, ¿te das cuenta ahora?- rió Rukia- Suena igual de mal que _Shinigamis_. No puedo creer que forme parte de tu grupo.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera dar una respuesta brillante, Renji lo interrumpió.

- Oh, vamos, no está tan mal. La rivalidad es mejor si tenemos buenos nombres…

- ¡Pues _ese nombre_ siempre os está metiendo en problemas!- le molestó ella.

- Oye, no es nuestra culpa que ellos siempre quieran pelearse con nosotros…

- ¿_Ellos_? ¿Y qué hay de esa vez en la que os marchasteis en medio del descanso para comer, sólo para ir a su instituto y, _supuestamente_, defender mi honor?

- Nnoitra estaba tocando demasiado las narices. No me gustó cómo hablaba de ti- dijo Ichigo- Tú puedes ser tan fuerte como cualquier chica de su grupo.

- Estoy _segura_ de que les hiciste cambiar de opinión.

- Tal vez no, pero al menos les dimos una buena advertencia.

- A juzgar por vuestras heridas y cortes…- rió Rukia, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Eres una pesada…- dijo Ichigo, medio en serio, cogiéndola por los hombros y abrazándola.

Orihime se giró, dejándoles un momento de intimidad y pensando en aquel grupo que había unas cuantas mesas más al fondo. "Dientes grandes con parche" estaba diciéndole algo a "Gafas con pelo rosa de lejía". Una chica muy guapa con mucho pecho y mechones largos y ondulados estaba al lado de "Parche en el ojo", mirándolo de reojo. _Nnoitra_, _Nel_, _Szayel_. Los había visto bastantes veces, pero nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. Lo único que sabía de ellos era que Nnoitra solía comportarse como un cerdo chovinista, Nel era su novia y Szayel era el presidente del club de ciencias. A parte de eso, durante los últimos cinco años su relación con ellos no había ido más allá de una constante lucha académica, deportiva, ególatra y de miradas. Los chicos de cada grupo eran los mejores en sus respectivos clubes de kendo y siempre competían entre ellos. Como consecuencia, las peleas fuera del instituto resultaron inevitables. Lo peor de todo era que cada vez iban a peor y no podían compararse en absoluto con las peleas "amistosas" del kendo. Todos utilizaban espadas de verdad y a veces acababan heridos, lo que le preocupaba aún más.

Orihime estaba tan profundamente centrada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del punki de pelo azul girándose para mirarla, antes de golpear suavemente con el hombro al chico que había a su lado. Finalmente, cuando un par de ojos verdes se encontró con los suyos, salió de su trance. El chico siguió mirándola, sin apartar la vista. Era pálido y delgado, con el pelo negro un poco largo, aunque no más allá de sus hombros y completamente liso, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de total indiferencia. A pesar de ser el más pequeño del grupo, conseguía mantener ese aura de autoridad a su alrededor. _Ulquiorra_. Orihime pestañeó dos veces y se giró, avergonzada. Nunca cambiaría. Siempre tan desinteresado, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

- Creo que por fin nos han visto- escuchó a Ishida, acercándose por detrás.

- Sí- añadió Renji, girándose hacia Orihime- Tu _novio_ por fin nos está prestando atención.

Ella se sonrojó notablemente.

- ¡No es mi novio!- gritó con nerviosismo.

_No es mi novio. Eso ni siquiera es gracioso como chiste. ¿Cómo podría salir con alguien como él? Es frío como el hielo_.

A Orihime llevaba gustándole desde segundo de secundaria y todos se habían dado cuenta, menos él. Por supuesto que no se había dado cuenta. No se había fijado en ninguna otra chica desde que Rukia se transfirió a su instituto junto a su primo Renji. Entonces, surgieron los Shinigamis. Rukia, su rival, su amiga. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, después de darse cuenta de que Ichigo jamás la vería igual que a Rukia, Orihime optó por rendirse. Pasó un verano terrible, llena de celos y lamentos, suplicándole a Dios y a ella misma poder dejarlo marchar. Después de tres meses de lágrimas y autocompasión, empezó a sentirse mejor. Además, los cada vez más habituales encuentros con los Espadas llenaban cada vez más su cabeza, junto a otras cosas.

Durante una de esas peleas, conoció a Ulquiorra. A diferencia de Grimmjow y Nnoitra, él no luchaba a menudo y prefería observar el combate a un lado, con su gesto habitual de guardarse las manos en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que peleó mostró una fuerza y una delicadeza que sólo él poseía.

Una noche especial luchó contra Ichigo y la pelea duró mucho más de lo habitual. Ambos acabaron sangrando y agotados. Finalmente, después de darse cuenta de que jamás acabarían, decidieron dejar la pelea en tablas, hasta que llegase la revancha. Como siempre ocurría, Orihime había llevado lo necesario para llevar a cabo los primeros auxilios. Mientras le vendaba el brazo a Ichigo y Rukia le sermoneaba con su "la seguridad es lo primero", Orihime vio a Ulquiorra bajo un árbol, a muy poca distancia de ellos. _¿Por qué nadie lo ayuda? ¿Acaso no son amigos?_ Su compasión finalmente se apoderó de ella y, después de haber recuperado ese entusiasmo, cogió vendas, desinfectante, le dijo a Rukia cómo cuidar de Ichigo y, para sorpresa de todos, se dirigió a donde estaba Ulquiorra.

Él al final se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, sin importarle.

- Estás sangrando. ¿Por qué no hay nadie ayudándote?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Ella suspiró.

- Si los demás no te ayudan, lo haré yo.

- Guarda _eso_ para tus amigos- replicó él, fijándose en las vendas.

- Mis amigos están bien- contestó ella, sentándose a su lado.

Para su total sorpresa, ella le cogió la muñeca sangrante y empezó a vendársela.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó él, sin alterarse.

- ¿A ti que te parece? Estoy curándote.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás herido y quiero ayudarte.

Aunque sus palabras le sorprendieran, él no lo mostró. _Qué chica más rara. He hecho que su estúpido amigo esté herido y ella está aquí, ayudándome_. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el árbol. Ella trabajaba con rapidez y su tacto era muy suave, como si se estuviera esforzando por no causarle más dolor. Como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba, ella habló.

- Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser médico, para poder ayudar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Tal vez también pueda curarte a ti, algún día.

- Ya lo estás haciendo- contestó él, sin mirarla.

- Es verdad, pero todavía no soy médico. Sólo sé hacer esto porque mis amigos siempre acaban heridos.

Él siguió sin decir nada. Era tan rara; no podía comprender por qué estaba haciendo eso por un "enemigo". Aunque los Espadas fueran un grupo, no eran amigos de verdad. Sus heridas sólo le importaban a él, igual que los demás sólo se preocupaban de sí mismos. Ulquiorra siempre había sido un soldado más.

- ¡Ya está!- le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y se fijó en la venda tan perfecta. _Ha hecho un buen trabajo_- Aunque tal vez debería verte un médico de verdad- añadió con una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

- Estoy bien. Con esto es más que suficiente- se levantó, preparado para marcharse.

- ¿Estarás bien solo?

- Por supuesto- se giró y empezó a alejarse de ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó ella.

Él se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Ulquiorra.

Después de ese incidente no habían vuelto a hablar, pero ella tenía la extraña sensación de que él la observaba. Esa sensación se volvió realidad cuando sus amigos también lo notaron. Encima, para colmo, empezaron a burlarse de ella por eso y a él lo llamaban "su novio".

Las carcajadas de sus amigos llamaron su atención. Ichigo se reía por algo que había dicho Rukia. Orihime sintió una punzada en su corazón al mirar a su primer amor, pero no le dolió tanto como antes. Por fin había empezado a olvidarlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. _Suficiente_.

* * *

Ulquiorra se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa, mirando a la nada y fingiendo escuchar a Grimmjow, mientras hablaba de sus últimos intentos de disputa. El loco no se callaba. Le daba igual cómo quisiese Grimmjow darle una paliza a Kurosaki; llevaba odiándolo desde que perdió contra Kurosaki en una de esas peleas callejeras y éste le hizo una cicatriz. Sin embargo, la herida no le había dolido tanto como su orgullo herido.

Las peleas callejeras no tenían nada que ver con las competiciones de kendo normales. No había medidas de seguridad, supervisión adulta ni espadas de madera. Las espadas eran de verdad y las reglas no existían. Era peligroso e ilegal, pero a nadie le importaba una mierda. Las luchas probaban su fuerza y les proporcionaban altas dosis de adrenalina. Para ellos, era la única manera de construirse un personaje, un guerrero. Y, desde la última batalla, Grimmjow no había hablado más que de cómo pensaba ganar a Kurosaki en la ronda siguiente. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Grimmjow, cuyo deseo de lucha no hacía más que crecer, el de Ulquiorra sólo se reducía cada vez más. Una simple muestra de fuerza no significaba nada para él; quería algo más. Ulquiorra suspiró. _¿Cuándo va a sonar la campana?_

Cuando se abrió la puerta, hubo una explosión de risas. Él giró la vista en esa dirección y divisó un haz de pelo rojo y un rostro familiar. Orihime Inoue. Entró en la clase sonriendo y hablando con todo el mundo, seguida del chicazo de su mejor amiga, cuyo nombre no recordaba. La observó girándose y dirigiéndose a su mesa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y ella se dio al fin cuenta de que estaban en la misma clase, se detuvo durante apenas un instante y se sentó en la mesa que le correspondía, justo delante de la suya. Antes de sentarse, volvió a girarse hacia él y le saludó ligeramente con la cabeza, antes de darle la espalda.

_Esto ha sido sorprendente. Sabiendo la enemistad que hay entre nuestros grupos, sólo ha dudado un segundo. Qué chica tan fuerte_.

- Vaya, qué tenemos aquí…- dijo Grimmjow, a viva voz- Quién iba a decirnos que estaríamos en la misma clase que _su_ princesa.

Ulquiorra vio cómo los hombros de la chica se tensaban ligeramente al escuchar a Grimmjow, aunque no hizo nada más.

- ¡Oye! Estoy hablando contigo, chica- Grimmjow se acercó a ella y golpeó su mesa con las manos, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa- ¿No _has_ tenido mucha suerte al acabar en la misma clase que nosotros?

Orihime tembló y se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría. Tenía que ser un farol. ¿Cómo iba siquiera a pensar en pelearse con alguien, habiendo tanta gente alrededor? _No voy a dejar que me intimide_. Se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa brillante.

. Oh, hola Grimmjow. ¿No estás emocionado con el nuevo curso? ¡Yo también! El verano se me ha hecho muy largo y he echado de menos a Tatsuki, porque no hemos podido vernos muy a menudo. Pero ahora podremos estudiar juntas, comer juntas y…- continuó ella, hasta que Grimmjow empezó a mostrarse bastante sorprendido. _¿De qué coño está hablando? ¿Es que es idiota?_

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Estás riéndote de mí o algo así?- se inclinó más hacia ella, ignorando las miradas clavadas en ellos- Será mejor que tengas cuidado, chica. Kurosaki no está aquí para…- se acercó tanto a ella que Orihime tuvo que echarse hacia atrás.

- Grimmjow…- los dos se giraron sorprendidos, al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra- Estás llamando demasiado la atención, para tu propio bien- dijo Ulquiorra, calmado.

Grimmjow lo miró.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío? Sólo estoy divirtiéndome.

- Estás haciendo el imbécil. Lo último que necesitamos es que parezcamos acosadores de mujeres.

- ¿_Acosadores_? Ella también se está divirtiendo, ¿a que sí, chica…?- Grimmjow se acercó todavía más a ella y esa vez le agarró del hombro.

A Ulquiorra no le gustaba nada repetirse. Antes de que Grimmjow pudiese hacer nada más, Ulquiorra se levantó, le cogió el brazo con el que había agarrado a Orihime y, sin mediar más palabras, lo arrastró hacia fuera. En cuanto salieron de la clase, Ulquiorra lo soltó.

- Escúchame _muy bien_, Grimmjow- Ulquiorra le habló con su tranquilidad letal- No nos metemos con las chicas. Puedes hablar con ella, hasta discutir con ella, pero no vas a tocarla. ¿Queda claro?

Grimmjow se sorprendió con la reacción de Ulquiorra. _¿Cuál es su puto problema? Si ni siquiera la he tocado_.

- ¿Y quién va a pararme? Por lo que a mí respecta, todos y cada uno de los amigos de Kurosaki, son mis enemigos.

- No _todos_- dijo Ulquiorra de inmediato, lamentándolo al momento.

Grimmjow lo miró fijamente y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Oh, ya lo entiendo- contestó al fin- La quieres para ti. ¿Verdad, cabrón ambicioso?

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos, pero no añadió nada más.

- Sé lo que pasó después de esa pelea con Kurosaki. Los rumores vuelan- Grimmjow sonrió todavía más- No sólo te vendó la mano, sino "también" el cerebro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ulquiorra, sin mostrar ni una sola emoción.

- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?- Grimmjow se puso serio- Si crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que la miras, eres idiota. Imagínate el resto- y, con esas palabras, volvió a la clase, dejando a Ulquiorra solo en el pasillo.

Las palabras de Grimmjow siguieron sonando en su cabeza, mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo. Aunque normalmente no compartiera su opinión con Grimmjow, esa vez sí que sucedió. Él tenía razón, _era_ un idiota.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo fic UlquiHime a tope. Qué os ha parecido? El primer capítulo ha sido corto, pero bastante claro. Vaya, vaya, así que ya desde el minuto 1 hay algo entre Ulquiorra y Orihime. Me pregunto qué pasará ahora que Ulquiorra se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre y qué será de la pobre Orihime rodeada de tantos lobos. Espero que os haya gustado y espero poder subir cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_La historia original pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 2**

- Supongo que ya habréis oído los rumores- les dijo Aizen a los dos alumnos, al otro lado de su mesa.

- Así que por fin ha decidido dejarnos luchar _de verdad_, ¿eh?- contestó Grimmjow.

- Por supuesto. Ésta será vuestra gran oportunidad para enseñarles a los Shinigamis lo que sois capaces de hacer. Pero no cometáis errores; esta vez no habrá diversión ni será un juego. Usaréis espadas de verdad- Aizen se detuvo- Consideradlo como vuestro regalo de graduación.

- Los shinigamis son rivales muy fuertes. No nos dejarán ganar con facilidad. Esta batalla será muy seria- dijo Ulquiorra sombríamente.

- Tendréis mucho tiempo para mejorar. Usadlas con cabeza.

- No puedo esperar para tener mi revancha con Kurosaki. Le debo una a ese cabrón, por la cicatriz- resopló Grimmjow, golpeándose los nudillos.

- Y la tendrás, siempre y cuando no malgastes tu tiempo en peleas estúpidas ni en molestar a las chicas- señaló Aizen.

- Lo que sea. ¡Kurosaki, por fin os enseñaré a ti y a todo el instituto mi _verdadero_ poder! Le daré tal paliza que no podrá volver a empuñar una espada.

- Lo harás- rió Aizen- pero todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, volved a clase- justo cuando los chicos se disponían a marcharse, Aizen los interrumpió de repente- Oh, Ulquiorra, casi lo olvido. Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa, así que quédate un momento. Grimmjow, tú puedes irte ya.

Grimmjow no se preocupó por preguntar el por qué, así que se marchó.

- Como sabes, esta lucha no sólo acabará con esa rivalidad de tanto tiempo, sino que también coincidirá con vuestro último año de instituto- prosiguió Aizen- Es fundamental que tú, Grimmjow y los demás acabéis con los Shinigamis.

- Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Aizen levantó la mano.

- _Lo mejor que podáis_ no será suficiente. Necesito una victoria total y absoluta.

Ulquiorra lo miró, sospechoso.

- ¿Por qué esto es tan importante para usted?

- Digamos que se trata de una apuesta que no quiero perder y haré cuanto haga falta para asegurar nuestro éxito.

- ¿En qué está pensando?

- Estoy pensando en separarlos y es ahí donde entras tú.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga?

- Que te hagas amigo… o más, si lo deseas, de Orihime Inoue.

* * *

_Hazte amigo de Orihime Inou_e. Ulquiorra estaba en la azotea, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Aizen. No esperaba que fuese a llegar tan lejos. _Maldito bastardo_. Aizen sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Quería destruir a los Shinigamis desde dentro, que se pelearan entre ellos, para así descentrarlos de la competición y minar su moral. ¿Y qué mejor forma había de conseguirlo, que haciendo que uno de sus miembros se hiciese amigo de un Espada? Ese hombre estaba loco, pero era brillante.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la chica. Desde su primer encuentro, siempre encontraba la manera de volver a su cabeza. Su actitud le había sorprendido y fascinado a la par; jamás había conocido a nadie tan apasionado y amable. No le importaba una mierda que él fuese su supuesto enemigo ni lo que pensaran sus amigos. Ella tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas, que no tenía nada que ver ni con él ni con los Shinigamis y eso le pilló por sorpresa. Sí; se haría amigo suyo, tal vez incluso más. Ulquiorra admitió con dolor que cada vez estaba más interesado en ella. Pero lo haría por él mismo, por nadie más y mucho menos, por Aizen.

* * *

Orihime subió las escaleras con rapidez. Estar en la misma clase que Grimmjow iba a resultar más duro de lo que se había imaginado. Encima, para colmo, Ulquiorra estaba sentado justo detrás de ella. _Bueno, al menos no es tan agresivo como Grimmjow. No, claro que no, sólo se queda quieto y finge ser un buen alumno. ¿Por qué siempre está tan tranquilo? Es como si le diera igual lo que ocurre a su alrededor_. Por fin llegó hasta la puerta y salió a la azotea. Se quedó de piedra. Ulquiorra era la última persona a la que le apetecía ver. Compartir con él las horas de clase ya había sido suficiente. ¿Por qué no podía estar sola? Ulquiorra se giró y la vio. Sería estúpido salir corriendo. Además, no estaba evitándolo. Orihime suspiró y caminó hacia él.

Se quedaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio, observando a la gente que había abajo. Pocos minutos después, él habló.

- ¿Te has enterado?

- ¿De qué?

- Va a haber una batalla, antes de la graduación. Usaremos espadas.

- Siempre las usáis.

- Sólo fuera del instituto, pero ahora podremos usarlas también dentro.

Orihime tragó saliva.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- él asintió- ¡Esto no está bien! ¿Es que no os basta con pelearos en plena calle, como para que encima lo hagáis también en el instituto? Voy a ir a hablar con el Director Urahara; seguro que él hace algo al respecto.

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, él la cogió del brazo y la giró hacia él.

- Ya se ha decidido y Urahara y Aizen lo apoyan. No hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Pero…- su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. _Esto no está bien. ¡No está bien!_

Su proximidad era enervante. Él estaba muy cerca de ella, sin soltarle el brazo. Sin embargo, como si lo hubiese sentido, él la soltó y se giró hacia el balcón. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella pensó en la pregunta. _¿Miedo de qué?_ Ichigo y Renji eran tan buenos luchadores como él y Grimmjow. No tenía miedo de que perdieran, pero sí de que resultaran heridos.

- Sí, tengo miedo- contestó al fin- pero no de que podamos perder.

Ulquiorra sabía exactamente a qué se refería, tal y como recordaba de la primera vez que hablaron, cuando ella le dijo que quería ayudar a las personas. Estaba claro que odiaba verlos heridos, pero, ¿qué esperaba de él? ¿Que la apoyara? Mentir no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

- No habrá piedad- se giró la miró con intensidad- Saldremos con todo y _acabarán_ heridos. Deberías prepararte.

Esperaba que se enfadara, que llorara, que se opusiera a lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, observó lo contrario. Ella sonrió con tristeza y le miró a los ojos.

- Pero también te harán daño a ti.

Él no contestó. Le confundía. Su naturaleza compasiva le irritaba. Debería haberse enfadado, pero ahí estaba, empatizando con él… otra vez. Era sorprendente. Él no supo qué hacer con sí mismo, con esa ira que le asaltaba. Estaba acercándose cada vez más a él y a él le costaba cada vez más oponerse.

- Espérame en la puerta principal, al acabar las clases- fue todo cuanto añadió, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero entonces él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella- Te estaré esperando- añadió finalmente, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

La campana sonó al fin y los alumnos empezaron a salir del instituto. Orihime estaba nerviosa. ¿De verdad Ulquiorra le había pedido aquello? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Aceptar su propuesta? Era más una orden que una propuesta. ¿Y si sus amigos los viesen marchándose juntos? ¿Qué pensarían? Eso no iría bien. Orihime no quería marcharse. _¿Y si me escaqueo?_ Millones de ideas diferentes pasaron por su mente. _Pero no puedo dejar que piense que soy una cobarde y dejar en mal lugar a los Shinigamis_. Suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Orihime!- escuchó que la llamaba Rukia, por detrás- Vamos a ir todos a tomarnos un helado al sitio ése al que siempre has querido ir.

Orihime sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Llevas semanas diciéndonos que deberíamos ir allí!

- Lo sé, pero ya he hecho planes para hoy- contestó Orihime, disculpándose- Diles a todos que lo siento. Iremos otro día, ¿vale?

Rukia la miró sospechosamente y sonrió.

- ¿Tienes una _cita_?

Orihime rió nerviosamente.

- ¡No, no! ¿Por qué has pensado eso? Es que he hecho planes con Tatsuki. Tengo que irme ya. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- y, con esas palabras, salió corriendo de la clase.

Rukia se quedó mirándola unos instante más. _Qué raro_.

* * *

Orihime salió corriendo del edificio, deteniéndose unos momentos para coger aire. _Por poco. Espero que Rukia no sospeche nada. Pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar_. Miró hacia la puerta, esperando que no se encontrara allí. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Ulquiorra estaba parado, con la mochila colgándole de un hombro, las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado contra la pared. Según se acercaba hacia él, se iba poniendo más nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó él, secamente- Estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte.

- Mis amigos me han dicho que salga con ellos y he tenido que inventarme una excusa.

- ¿Y qué excusa les has dado?

- Que iba a salir con Tatsuki.

La miró durante unos segundos. Podría haber jurado que vio un atisbo de incomodidad en su rostro.

- Ya- dijo al fin- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- No me hagas ninguna pregunta- dijo fríamente. Entonces se giró y siguió andando.

- ¡Oye!

- Ven conmigo.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

* * *

Orihime estaba confundida y un poco asustada. No tenía ni idea de a dónde la llevaba. Ulquiorra caminaba a pasos firmes y largos, lo suficientemente rápidos como para que ella pudiera seguirle. Intentó adivinar alguna pista en su rostro, pero estaba tan impasible como siempre. _Me pregunto si se le dará bien el póker_. Sus pensamientos siguieron divagando, hasta que llegaron a lo alto de la colina.

- ¿Te gusta?- interrumpió él sus pensamientos, fijando la vista al frente.

- Que si me gusta… ¿De qué hablas…?

Entonces, ella se quedó sin aliento. La había llevado a ver el mar _y_ la puesta de sol. No era muy original, pero aún así ella quedó impresionada.

- ¿Te gusta?- repitió, mirándola esa vez.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! ¿A qué chica no le gustaría ver una puesta de sol en la playa?- empezó a caminar hacia la playa, sin darse cuenta de que él no la seguía. Se giró y lo miró con incertidumbre- ¡Vamos! Tú me has traído aquí, así que no te quedes ahí parado- se rió y siguió caminando. Una pena que no viese la sonrisa mínima que se dibujó en el rostro de él, justo antes de seguirla.

Se sentaron en la arena y observaron el sol desapareciendo en el cielo.

- Esto es precioso. Gracias por haberme traído- dijo ella.

- Me alegra que te guste.

- Por supuesto que sí- le miró- ¿Sabes, Ulquiorra? Eres la última persona con la que me habría imaginado venir aquí.

- Y eso, ¿por qué?

- Porque siempre he pensado que vería la puesta de sol con el chico que me gustase.

- Ya- se detuvo- ¿Y por qué no has venido aquí con nadie?

Orihime se tensó un momento. ¿Debería decirle a Ulquiorra lo de Ichigo? No lo conocía mucho. Pero no parecía una persona que fuera a juzgarla ni que fuera a contarle nada a nadie. Aunque fuese uno de los Espadas, por raro que pareciese, se sentía cómoda con él.

- Porque yo no le gustaba a él- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Sigue gustándote?- su voz sonó diferente esa vez, casi triste.

- No lo sé. Hace tiempo decidí dejar de estar enamorada de Ichigo. Además, yo no soy rival para Rukia.

- Kurosaki es un imbécil.

- Nunca encontró su corazón en mí.

- Corazón…- se detuvo- ¿Acaso eso existe?

Orihime tembló. Estaba refrescando y la conversación había llegado a un punto muy sensible.

- Claro que existe. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrarlo.

- ¿Has encontrado ya el tuyo?- le preguntó, con calma.

- Creí haberlo encontrado, pero ya no estoy tan segura- se levantó de la arena fría y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse calor.

Ulquiorra también se levantó y vio cómo temblaba. Sin pronunciar palabra, se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó por encima de sus hombros. Sus manos no soltaron la prenda y él miró a la chica inquisitivamente. Estaban muy cerca. Al estar a esa distancia de ella, él volvió a sentir todas esas emociones tan familiares. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Aunque contase con las manipulaciones de Aizen, ella seguía estando fuera de su alcance; los Shinigamis jamás les dejarían tener algo parecido a una relación y los Espadas se limitarían a darles las gracias. Esa "amistad" era sólo una tapadera. Después de la pelea, todo terminaría y él lo sabía. Pero, aún así…

- ¿Ulquiorra?- ella lo miraba, expectante.

- Se está haciendo tarde. Te acompañaré a casa- dijo él, apartando sus ojos de los de ella y soltando al fin la chaqueta.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, veo que la historia os está gustando y me alegro mucho! Espero poder seguir los capítulos a buen ritmo, para que no haya parones largos (que los odio, aunque sean inevitables). Bueno, qué os ha parecido este cap? Maldito Aizen, ya tiene que estar metiendo las narices en medio. Y Ulquiorra parece dispuesto "a todo" para acercarse a Orihime, aunque seguro que enseguida empieza a mezclar sentimientos. ¿Qué ocurrirá con los Shinigamis, cuando descubran lo que está pasando? Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_Por cierto, aconsejo a todos los que mandan reviews por "__guest__" que se registren. No sólo así se pueden seguir historias y demás, pero a la hora de responder los reviews creo que es mejor tener un nombre, antes que algo tan impersonal. Además, al haber tantos anónimos puede que no se sepa bien a quién estoy contestando y puede ser un poco confuso. Pero bueno, como vosotros veáis!_

_: hola! Bueno, ya te contesté por privado, pero te respondo aquí igualmente! Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando y mucho ánimo con las tuyas!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Pues sí, a mí me gustó la historia precisamente porque los personajes son ellos al 100%, al margen de que la historia esté ambientada en un instituto. Además la historia también es muy fiel, pero esperemos que no termine igual de mal! Un beso!_

_**Misari**__: hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! La historia está terminada ya (he tenido algunos problemas con historias incompletas, así que ahora sólo traduzco oneshots o historias que ya estén acabadas). Ése es otro de los puntos fuertes, que ya desde el principio surja algo entre ellos y no haya que esperar para ver el UlquiHime. Parece que las cosas van a ir súper rápidas! En cuanto a Aizen y Urahara, me imagino que ambos serán iguales que en el manga; tratarán de defender sus intereses, cada uno en su respectivo bando. Pero seguro que no cuentan con el enamoramiento de estos dos! (o quizá sí?). Muchas gracias por los ánimos y nos vemos en el siguiente! Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! La relación de esos dos es genial, la verdad. Además las cosas están yendo súper rápidas y seguro que dentro de poco ya están locos el uno por el otro. Pero me temo que las cosas no serán fáciles, igual que en la historia original. Gracias por seguirla y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Un beso!_

_**Guest 1**__: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**ulquihime7980**__: hi! This is just a translation. The original story is wrtitten by YulieAna and it's in English (it is written at the beginning of the chapter). Thank you for reading!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Jaja, veo que la idea de los fanfics escolares no gusta demasiado, pero me alegra que éste sí que haya llamado la atención. La verdad es que tanto la historia como los personajes son fieles al manga original y la lectura es rápida y amena, así que quizá por eso me fijé en la historia. A mí también me gusta que las cosas vayan tan rápidas, así es mucho más emocionante. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero subir pronto el tercero. Un beso!_

_**Guest 2**__: Hola! Jaja, espero no haber tardado mucho con la continuación y que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, un beso!_

_**Guest 3**__: Hola! Pues me alegro de que dieras con el fic, aunque sólo fuera de casualidad y que te esté gustando tanto. Las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes, verás. Un beso!_

_**Guest 4**__: Hola! Pues no, Ulquiorra no estaba enamorado de Rukia. Por? Hay algo que te haya hecho pensar en eso? En principio, cada vez que habla de "ella" se supone que habla de Orihime y según avance la historia irá quedando más claro. Un beso!_

_**Guest 5**__: Hola! Gracias por el review y los ánimos que me das! Pues sí, míos tengo el de "Se7en" que ya está acabado y el de "Crueles Intenciones", que tengo que actualizarlo cuanto antes. Los dos son bastante oscuros, pero igual te gustan. Si te animas, échales un vistazo. Un beso!_

_**Raven Granger**__: Hola! Gracias por el review! Espero no tardar mucho en subir las traducciones y espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto. Un beso!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_La historia original pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 3**

Orihime estaba sentada en el césped, jugando con la comida. Habían pasado horas desde el desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. Lo que ocurrió la noche anterior seguía confundiéndola. No es que no estuviera agradecida con Ulquiorra, por haber pasado tiempo con ella y haber logrado que se olvidara de su soledad, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas; pero su comportamiento le confundía y ponía nerviosa. En un momento estaban sentados y charlando y al siguiente estaba justo delante de él, con su chaqueta encima. Ese gesto le hizo sentirse feliz y desconfiada a la par. Él le intimidaba demasiado. No estaba lista para eso. Pero su chaqueta le hizo sentirse tan bien. Olía a menta y a calidez. ¿La calidez olía a algo? Orihime suspiró. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y él no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

Orihime sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Se giró, esperando encontrarse a Ulquiorra detrás, con su habitual gesto de desinterés, pero no era él.

- Inoue- Ichigo estaba serio- Tenemos que hablar. Urahara está esperándonos en la oficina.

Orihime se quedó un poco sorprendida, al verlo tan directo.

- Vale, pero, ¿dónde están Rukia y los demás?

- Ya están todos allí.

* * *

- Oye, tío, ¿estás escuchando?- Grimmjow estaba empezando a cabrearse. Últimamente Ulquiorra le ponía de los nervios. Nunca había sido muy hablador, pero ese día estaba ignorándolo completamente.

Los pensamientos de Ulquiorra se vieron interrumpidos al apartar la vista de Orihime e Ichigo, entrando al edificio principal.

- ¿Qué quieres, Grimmjow?

- ¡Desde que Aizen te dijo que te acercaras a esa tía, te has estado comportando como un idiota! ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- Estás exagerando.

- ¡Cabrón con suerte!- les interrumpió Nnoitra- Te han dado un trabajo increíble. Estoy hasta celoso.

- Psh…- musitó Grimmjow- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? Sólo tiene que seguir a esa tía. ¡Qué aburrido!

- Confía en él, Grimmjow. Una tía tan buena como ésa necesita mucha atención- Nnoitra ofreció una sonrisa asquerosa, girándose hacia Ulquiorra- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con tu "amistad"?

- Eres un cerdo asqueroso- dijo Ulquiorra, levantándose de la hierba y alejándose. Entonces, escuchó una sonora risotada detrás de él.

* * *

- Estoy seguro de que todos sabéis ya lo que va a ocurrir a final de curso- dijo Urahara, con seriedad- Aizen y yo hemos decidido entablar una lucha de espadas en serio, antes de la graduación.

- No lo entiendo- contestó Ichigo- ¿Por qué no luchamos normalmente, como siempre hacemos y zanjamos así todo esto?

- A eso quería llegar- repuso Urahara- Vuestras peleas nunca son _normales_. No seguís las reglas; sólo hacéis lo que haga falta, para ganar- se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana- Aizen siempre ha tenido en mente preparar una gran batalla final, que culmine con la graduación. Ansía respeto y reconocimiento y yo siempre lo he sabido. Así que lo mejor era formalizar una competición oficial, en lugar de pelear en la calle de cualquier manera- miró hacia sus chicos, que estaban al fondo de la oficina- ¿Creéis que a Aizen le importan algo sus Espadas? Sólo le importa ganar, igual que _a mí_ me importa vuestra seguridad- se detuvo- y también la de ellos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no les dices qué intenciones tiene?- preguntó Ishida.

- Eso no servirá de nada. Llevan años creyendo que su rivalidad es algo personal. ¿Creéis que, de saberlo, lo dejarán pasar y harán las paces con vosotros?- respondió Urahara.

- Entonces, lucharé con ellos y acabaré con Aizen- dijo Ichigo, con confianza.

- Tal vez eso sea lo mejor que podéis hacer- comentó Urahara. Todos ellos permanecieron en silencio, pensando qué ocurriría a final de curso. Ser los peones de Aizen no era lo que consideraban una "lucha justa", pero su rivalidad era ya demasiado personal. No podrían hacer otra cosa, aunque lo intentaran- Hablando de otra cosa…- habló finalmente Urahara- Orihime, ¿qué hiciste ayer después de las clases?

Orihime se tensó. No esperaba que fuesen a descubrirla tan pronto. _Supongo que esto era inevitable. Debí de haberme imaginado que alguien me vería yéndome con él_.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Urahara?- intervino Rukia- Orihime no tiene que explicar qué hace con sus amigos, en su tiempo libre.

- Oh, ¿en serio?- Urahara fijó sus sospechosa mirada en Orihime- No sabía que fueses amiga de un Espada.

Orihime sintió los ojos de todos sobre ella, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

- ¿De qué demonios habla, Inoue?- preguntó Ichigo.

- Ayer vieron a Orihime marchándose del instituto con Ulquiorra Schiffer- les informó Urahara- ¿No es cierto, Orihime?

- Así es- dijo ella, bajando la mirada por la culpa que sentía.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó una enfadada Rukia- ¡Y me mentiste!

- ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Ni tampoco quise decirte la verdad! Sabía que te preocuparías y tratarías de detenerme. ¡Tampoco fue para tanto, de verdad! Sólo estuvimos hablando- Orihime trató de defenderse desesperadamente- ¡No es tan malo! Me sentía mal… y él trató de animarme.

- ¿No somos tus amigos?- preguntó Rukia- Si tan sola te sentías, ¿por qué no viniste con nosotros?

Orihime los miró a ella y a Ichigo. No lo entendían, no podían hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría Rukia, el amor de su amor fracasado, entender nada?

- Lo siento- fue todo cuanto añadió.

- Inoue- dijo Ichigo- ¿Cómo has podido fiarte así de un Espada? ¿Y si estaba usándote? ¡Seguro que fue eso! Y lo que es peor, estabas a solas con él. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y si hubiese intentado hacer algo?

Esa última frase cabreó a Orihime.

- ¡Eso fue _exactamente_ lo que hizo! ¡Hizo que me sintiera mejor!- le gritó- ¡No sabéis nada de él y aún así os creéis con el derecho de juzgarlo! ¡Tampoco sabéis nada de mí! ¡Dejadme sola! ¡Todos!- con esas palabras, salió del despacho.

Cuando Rukia estuvo a punto de ir tras ella, Urahara la detuvo.

- Déjala. Necesita aclararse a solas. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es conformaros con ver cómo lo soluciona.

* * *

Orihime estaba furiosa. No podía creerse que pensasen así. Si tan sólo supieran por lo que estaba pasando, si Ichigo lo supiera, ¿la trataría así? ¿Era así como la veían, como a una niña indefensa incapaz de cuidar de sí misma? Su ira aumentó. Quería alejarse de ellos, de todos ellos. _Corre. No pares_.

Ulquiorra iba de camino a clase, cuando observó una melena roja que le resultaba familiar, desapareciendo detrás de una esquina. _La clase está a punto de empezar. ¿Qué estará haciendo? _

Orihime corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aire. Entonces se detuvo y observó que había llegado a un claro que había detrás del instituto. Allí no había nadie ni nadie iría tras ella. Se sintió aliviada y algo triste, por haberse puesto así con sus amigos. Cerró los ojos, se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó despacio hasta el suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Probablemente, sus amigos ya no confiasen en ella. ¿Debería estar preocupada?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- una voz familiar la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ulquiorra estaba a unos pies de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, interrogándola con la mirada.

- Nada- dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Estás saltándote la clase.

- No tenía ganas de ir- Ulquiorra la miró por unos segundos más. Entonces, se acercó y se sentó a su lado- No has debido de venir. Vas a meterte en un lío.

Él ignoró su último comentario y se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te he visto corriendo por todo el instituto.

- Mis amigos han descubierto…- dudó- … que tú y yo estuvimos juntos ayer.

- Ya.

Permanecieron juntos en silencio, mirando hacia el horizonte. Orihime se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran Ulquiorra y sus amigos. A diferencia de ellos, él nunca le molestaba con preguntas constantes ni le pedía explicaciones. Sólo estaba ahí, junto a ella en los momentos más difíciles, acompañándola. Y ella estaba agradecida. _Qué irónico. La persona que debería evitar es con la que mejor me siento_. Pero las palabras de Ichigo seguían molestándole. Ulquiorra seguía siendo parte de los Espadas. ¿Y si Ichigo no estaba del todo equivocado?

- Creen que puedes estar usándome, para acercarte a ellos- dijo ella, gravemente- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ulquiorra? Dime la verdad.

Él dudó por un momento, apartando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

- Para estar contigo- dijo al fin.

Semejante declaración sonó muy simple en sus labios, muy natural. Orihime no pudo imaginarse a nadie diciendo algo así, sin esfuerzo alguno. Por primera vez, lo miró de verdad. Cuerpo firme, ojos verdes, pelo largo y negro. _Es muy guapo_. La respiración de Orihime se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Estaba hipnotizada; no podía apartar la vista, no _quería_ apartarla. Sin pensar, llevó su mano a su mejilla y se la acarició.

- No- murmuró él.

Orihime no le escuchaba. Deslizó sus dedos por su rostro, su cuello, tocó su pelo. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de ella. Observó todo un cúmulo de emociones: amabilidad, deseo, rabia, amor. ¿Amor? _Corazón… ¿de verdad eso existe?_ Sus palabras se repitieron en su cabeza.

- Veo…- susurró Orihime. Él mostró una expresión de confusión- … tu corazón.

- Bésame- susurró él, contra su mejilla.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él la atrajo hacia sí. Suavidad, calidez, amor. Así sabía él, tan distinto a lo que mostraba su apariencia. Ella no lograba entender cómo podía guardar todo eso dentro, a pesar de su frío aspecto. Esa parte de Ulquiorra parecía muy distinta. Orihime en ningún momento quiso alejarse. Sintió que la apoyaba contra su regazo, abrazándola cada vez con más fuerza. Ella tembló. Estaba consumiéndola y ella le dejaría hacerlo, siempre y cuando esa calidez no desapareciera.

El tiempo se detuvo. Todo se olvidó. Ya no había más Espadas, Shinigamis, rencillas estúpidas, regalos de graduación de Aizen ni Ichigo. Sólo ellos dos. Dos corazones solitarios fundidos en uno solo, en un momento de cariño.

El beso finalmente se rompió. Ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, pidiendo más calor. Si tan sólo pudiera aquello durar más. Se sentaron en silencio, abrazados. Eso no había terminado. Nunca terminaría.

- Mírame- Ulquiorra finalmente rompió el hechizo. Ella suspiró, pero le hizo caso. _Siempre me estás dando órdenes, hasta en ocasiones como ésta_- Te quiero.

Ella no se lo esperó.

- Ulqui…

- No digas nada- le interrumpió- A partir de ahora, no hay vuelta atrás. Sé lo que siento y que eso no cambiará nunca. Pero quiero que entiendas que no voy a dejar que desaparezcas de mi vida ni siquiera cuando termine la pelea, independientemente de quién gane. Y no perderé contra Kurosaki.

Ella bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir. Su tono de voz había recuperado la seriedad. No entendía a qué había venido ese cambio de humor.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ganar a Ichigo? No sabía que le odiaras tanto. No eres como Grimmjow- contestó ella.

- Tengo mis motivos.

Orihime suspiró. Ya no sabía nada. En un instante estaba besando a Ulquiorra y al siguiente estaba hablando de su pelea con uno de sus amigos.

- Tenemos que volver- dijo él, levantándose y llevándola con él.

La magia había terminado.

* * *

Regresaron en silencio, sin darse las manos, sin molestarse el uno al otro ni bromear, como hacían las parejas normales. Orihime no pudo soportarlo más, pero, antes de decir nada, Ulquiorra se detuvo y miró hacia al frente. Orihime le siguió la mirada y vio a Nnoitra justo delante de ellos. Ulquiorra se giró hacia ella.

- Éste no es lugar para ti- le dijo rápidamente- Tienes que irte, _ahora_.

Se giró y, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, él le cogió del hombro y añadió:

- Todo lo que te he dicho antes iba en serio. No lo olvides.

Ella asintió sin mirarle a los ojos y echó a correr.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Mirad quién está ahí!- rió Nnoitra- Veo que no estás perdiendo el tiempo con tu mascotita.

Ulquiorra lo ignoró y siguió caminando, pero antes de poder dar un paso más, sintió la mano de Nnoitra en su hombro.

- No tan rápido. Aizen quiere verte. Ahora.

* * *

Ulquiorra se quedó en medio del despacho de Aizen, esperando el interrogatorio. Sabía perfectamente que le iba a preguntar sobre su relación con Orihime. Y Ulquiorra sabía perfectamente qué contestarle. Ni una mierda. Lo que ocurriera con ellos ya no formaba parte del plan. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Había conseguido acercarse a Orihime, tal y como Aizen le había pedido. Cómo lo hubiera hecho no importaba. La pelea con los Shinigamis estaba cada vez más cerca.

- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Orihime Inoue?- preguntó Aizen.

- Hablamos lo normal.

- ¿Y?

- Me considera su amigo.

Aizen entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a Ulquiorra. Esperaba un informa más detallado. Pero no importaba, el Espada había hecho su trabajo. Los Shinigamis ya estaban divididos, por culpa de las recientes escapadas de Orihime Inoue con Ulquiorra. Por ahora, Aizen estaba satisfecho.

- Muy bien- dijo- A partir de ahora, quiero que te concentres en tu entrenamiento. Espero que mis Espadas den lo mejor de sí, en la competición.

- Entendido.

- Ya puedes irte.

Ulquiorra salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia su clase. Su agitación creció, pero no mostró ni una sola emoción delante de Aizen. Se mantuvo tranquilo y comedido ante él, totalmente decidido a actuar según su propio criterio. Ya sabía lo que quería y no iba a dejar a Aizen, a los Espadas o a los Shinigamis meterse en su camino. Orihime Inoue no sería de nadie más que de él.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, este cap ha venido calentito! Madre mía, qué rápido ha pasado todo. Supongo que Orihime estará tan sorprendida como nosotros XD. Pero qué bonito! No esperaba que Ulquiorra fuese a darse tanta prisa, pero por lo visto lleva bastante tiempo acumulándolo. Aunque, a juzgar por las reacciones de Ichigo, Rukia y los demás, van a tener más de un problema. Pobre Orihime; se ha visto metida de lleno en una guerra que ni le va ni le viene y encima aún no sabe qué pensar de Ulquiorra. Y luego están Aizen y Urahara, que me pregunto qué harán… En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Misari**__: hola! Sí, la verdad es que las traducciones de este fic están yendo bastante rápidas, así que espero seguir el ritmo. Espero que el cap te haya gustado! Ya, Aizen, es igual de horrible que en el manga, pero por lo visto Urahara tampoco se queda atrás. A ver cómo termina su apuesta particular, que me imagino que no muy bien. En cuanto a Ulquiorra y Hime… bueno, ha tardado muy poco en lanzarse! XD. Pero ahora viene lo peor, porque no me imagino cómo reaccionarán Espadas, Shinigamis, directores… cuando vean que esa amistad va a más. Gracias por escribir y un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Ya, a mí también me gusta mucho que sea tan fiel con la realidad (ése fue uno de los motivos por el que quise traducirlo). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Bueno, creo que Aizen y Urahara están igual de locos (no hay más que ver cómo se comportan en el manga. Creo que hasta son un poco sociópatas XD). Y Ulquiorra no ha perdido el tiempo… pobre, supongo que llevaba ya tiempo aguantándose y no ha podido más con sus sentimientos. Aunque no sé cómo llevará Orihime todo esto, porque le ha pillado bastante de sorpresa. Tal vez el comentario de Hime de la puesta de sol fuera lo que haya hecho que se haya lanzado, quién sabe. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y nos vemos en el cuarto, Un beso!_

_**ulquihime7980**__: hi! Haha, no, it's not mine, but I hope you like it anyway. See you!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Bueno, parece que Ulquiorra ya tiene bastante claro que su prioridad va a ser Orihime, aunque ahora habrá que ver si el resto de la gente se toma bien esa relación o no (supongo que no XD). Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap!_

_**Guest**__: hola! Jaja, no recordaba que con Reflexiones hubiese tardado tanto, qué mal :S. Pero bueno, este fic tiene mucho menos texto y como casi todo es diálogo, va mucho más rápido. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo, un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando. Yo también tenía ganas de un AU ambientado en el instituto, así que en cuanto lo vi quise traducirlo. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido y un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que da gusto que las cosas vayan tan rápido y no haya que esperar muchos caps para que se acerquen el uno al otro (la idea del flashback ha estado súper bien). Además, el ambiente pandillero pega mucho con el mundo de Bleach. Sí, es bastante parecido a Romeo y Julieta, sobre todo en las rivalidades entre los dos grupos. Pero esperemos que no termine igual! No sé si Orihime dudará de Ulquiorra o no, pero lo que está claro es que cada vez está más cerca de su bando que del de los shinigamis. Si ya dijo Ulquiorra en el manga que ella "no volvería a ir con ellos"… En fin, veremos qué pasa. Un beso!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_La historia original pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 4**

Rukia no podía concentrarse en sus deberes. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Orihime. Ese Ulquiorra le había lavado la cabeza. Tal vez Orihime pareciera un poco inocente a veces, pero no era tonta. Entonces, ¿por qué confiaba tanto en él? ¿Acaso le gustaba de verdad? Rukia negó con la cabeza. _Todo esto es una locura_.

- ¡Deja de soñar despierta!- exclamó Ichigo, al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡No hagas como si no te importase!

- Por supuesto que me importa. No sé qué demonios le ocurre.

- Ni yo…- Rukia suspiró- Tal vez ella haya visto algo que nosotros no.

- Las chicas sois raras- dijo Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza.

- Cállate, idiota.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?

Ella obvió la provocación de Ichigo y le miró seriamente.

- Tenemos que arreglar las cosas con Inoue tan pronto como podamos. No es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros.

Ichigo parecía exasperado.

- Lo sé, pero me cabrea que esto también tenga que ver con Ulquiorra. Ese tío es como un puto iceberg. Desde que lo conozco, jamás le he visto mostrar ninguna emoción por nada ni por nadie y mucho menos por una chica. ¿Y ahora, _esto_?

- Pero tienes que admitir que lleva mirándola casi desde que los institutos se unieron- Rukia se detuvo- Tal vez deberíamos intentar hablar con ella. Tiene que haber algo que nos estemos perdiendo.

Ichigo la miró con desconfianza, pero no replicó.

* * *

Orihime estaba agotada. Lo que había ocurrido con Ulquiorra le había vuelto loca. No se había esperado que fuera a besarla. Tampoco lo había planeado; sólo ocurrió. Sus órdenes siempre parecían tener efecto en ella, pues nunca podía oponerse. Y la declaración la pilló aún más por sorpresa. Me quiere. Era maravilloso que alguien la quisiera al fin. Y los besos eran aún mejores de lo que se había imaginado. Esa clase de relación era algo totalmente nuevo para ella y podía sentir cómo las mariposas volaban en su tripa con sólo recordarlo. Ulquiorra le hacía sentir cosas, cosas extrañas, cosas que aún no comprendía. Entonces, recordó cómo le cambió el humor y deseó luchar contra Ichigo. Eso no le gustó nada; ese cambio fue demasiado raro.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia sus amigos. Tenía que hacer las paces con ellos. Tenía que lograr que vieran más allá de su rivalidad y que entendieran sus sentimientos. _Sus_ sentimientos. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado complicados como para explicárselos.

- ¡Inoue!

Orihime se giró y observó a Ichigo y Rukia dirigiéndose hacia ella. Su malestar aumentó, pero su resolución también. Sonrió y saludó animadamente.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó Rukia, acercándose a ella.

- Más o menos bien. Os he echado de menos- contestó Orihime, tratando de parecer animada.

- Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, ¿verdad, Ichigo?- le golpeó Rukia. Él asintió.

- Escucha, Inoue. Sentimos lo que pasó ese día. Debimos de confiar más en ti.

- ¡No es nada!- dijo ella, tímidamente- Además, yo también dije muchas cosas que no debí haber dicho.

- Sólo estábamos preocupados por ti- intervino Rukia- Jamás nos imaginamos que fuese a ocurrir esto. ¿Cómo sucedió…? Lo de Ulquiorra, me refiero.

- Bueno, empezamos hablando, nada más. Pero no es como los demás- Orihime sonrió melancólicamente- Siempre lo veía solo, como si no quisiera que lo encontrasen. A veces me pregunto si de verdad quiere ser parte de los Espadas- Ichigo y Rukia se intercambiaron las miradas- De verdad creo que tiene más en él de lo que la gente ve- sentenció Orihime.

- Inoue- respondió Ichigo, después de haber meditado bastante- Lo que nos has dicho puede complicar bastante las cosas. No queremos que te hagan daño, pero tampoco podemos decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo cuídate, ¿vale?

- ¡Oh, no os preocupéis por mí!- exclamó Orihime- ¡Estaré bien, de verdad!

- Menos mal- rió Rukia- Estaba tan preocupada por ti que ni siquiera he podido concentrarme en los estudios. Hasta he tenido que pedirle ayuda a este bobo- señaló a Ichigo.

- Serás…- gruñó él.

Las chicas ya no le escuchaban. Estaban demasiado ocupadas poniéndose al día, por todos aquellos momentos que se habían perdido.

* * *

Ulquiorra apoyó el hombro contra la pared, mirando por la ventana. Hoy por fin empezaría su entrenamiento. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que empuñó su espada. Había empezado a echar de menos el poder, la adrenalina. Los Shinigamis también estaban entrenándose. Frunció el ceño. Kurosaki era un rival muy fuerte, que además disfrutaba las peleas. Su reto sería derrotarlo a él.

Escuchó un murmullo y giró la vista para ver de dónde venía. Orihime estaba escuchando algo que había dicho Kurosaki, le dio suavemente en el brazo y se echó a reír. Aunque el gesto era de simple amistad, Ulquiorra se molestó mucho al verlo. La manera que tenía ella de comportarse cuando estaba él delante, de mirarlo, provocó que Ulquiorra sintiera un dolor desconocido en el pecho. Se negaba a creer que Orihime siguiera sintiendo algo por ese tío, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- Joder, tío, te ha salido un rival muy fuerte- dijo Grimmjow, acercándose a él- Por lo que veo, el plan de Aizen no ha funcionado.

- Mantente alejado de esto, Grimmjow- respondió Ulquiorra fríamente, sin apartar la vista de Orihime.

- ¡Es increíble! Cada vez que ves a esa tía con Kurosaki, te pones en modo "asesino". ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien tan duro como tú fuese a ponerse celoso por una chica?

Ulquiorra quiso golpearlo, pero, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Grimmjow tenía razón. Estaba celoso. Estaba tan celoso que quería desenvainar su espada e ir a por Kurosaki, aunque rompiera la regla de no pelear antes de la competición. _¿Qué has hecho conmigo, chica?_

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Grimmjow.

- Nada- respondió Ulquiorra, girándose y caminando hacia su mesa.

- Puto mentiroso- murmuró Grimmjow, observando al grupo que entraba al edificio. _Esa tía te ha llegado, ¿eh? _Y, aunque Ulquiorra no lo mostrara, Grimmjow sabía que estaba cabreado. Aún así, le sorprendió que siguiera manteniendo sus emociones bajo control. Grimmjow rió. _Qué bien voy a pasármelo con esto_.

* * *

La última sirena sonó al fin y Orihime recogió sus cosas con alegría. Era viernes y las clases por fin habían acabado. Estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana. Un viaje a la playa sonaba bien, como la última vez que había estado allí. _Me pregunto qué hará Ulquiorra después de las clases_. Se giró y lo miró. Estaba a punto de marcharse.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, notando que ella estaba mirándolo.

- ¿No estás contento de que sea viernes?- sonrió- Y me estaba preguntando si tú…

- Estoy ocupado- le interrumpió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Orihime estaba algo molesta por su comportamiento, pero no dejó que se diera cuenta. Ya no le sorprendía nada de él. "Normalidad" y "Ulquiorra" ni siquiera eran palabras que pudieran ponerse en la misma frase. Siempre hacía lo que quería, cambiaba de humor cuando le parecía, iba y venía como le apetecía y le daba las órdenes que quería, sin pensárselo dos veces. Aún así, eso le exasperaba y atraía a él a partes iguales. Orihime quería saber más cosas de él, pero era muy difícil luchar contra esas paredes que se había formado. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de frustración. _¿Qué voy a hacer con él?_ De verdad quería pasar tiempo con Ulquiorra. Él ya se había marchado. _Me pregunto qué planes tendrá, para tener que irse tan deprisa. Tal vez si corro, seré capaz de alcanzarle_.

Salió corriendo por el edificio, girando la cabeza de poco en poco, para ver si veía a Ulquiorra. Entonces, lo divisó, justo antes de que desapareciera detrás de una esquina. Lo siguió.

- ¡Ulquiorra!- se detuvo a pocos pasos, respirando agitadamente.

Él también se paró, pero dudó antes de girarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

- Sólo… pensaba… que… tal vez… podríamos…- aún le costaba normalizar su respiración.

- Te he dicho que estoy ocupado.

Orihime se hartó de su actitud. ¿Por qué se había puesto así con ella? No estaba ocultándole nada importante, ¿verdad? Estaba decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó ella.

Él la miró por un segundo, antes de responder.

- Tengo práctica.

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué tipo de práctica?

- Práctica de _espadas_.

Entonces lo entendió al fin. ¡_La competición_! Ella lo estudió por un momento, pero no pudo leer ninguna expresión. Cualquiera que fuera, estaba tapada con su habitual máscara de indiferencia.

- ¿Sigues pensando en luchar contra Ichigo?

- Jamás pensé lo contrario- contestó él, con desánimo.

- Oh, ¿de veras?- ella alzó la voz, molesta- ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en hacerle daño a las personas que me importan?

_Por qué no puedes ver que yo… que esto es inútil_.

- De un punto de vista o de otro es lo mismo. Todo se ha decidido. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

- ¿No puedes o _no quieres_?

Él sintió que su rabia aumentaba. ¿Por qué no quería que luchase contra Kurosaki? Ese chico no era cualquier niñato blandengue que no pudiera luchar. No necesitaba que ella lo apoyara. Aún así, estaba decidida a evitar que peleasen.

- ¿Por qué eres tan protectora con él? Es perfectamente capaz de luchar sus propias batallas.

- ¡Es mi amigo! Y no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos resulte herido. Si tú _tuvieras_ alguno de verdad…

- Un _amigo_ que ve _a través_ de ti- su voz sonaba fría y sus ojos se quemaron en los de ella- Mientras tú le adulas, él está feliz con otra, tal vez riéndose de ti cuando no le ves- se detuvo, observando su reacción- **Patético**.

- ¡Para! ¿Por qué dices…?

- No te entiendo- la cortó- ¿Por qué no estás enfadada con él? ¿No debería alegrarte que esté a punto de recibir lo que se merece?

- ¡Para!

Le estaba costando respirar y sabía que cada vez tenía más ganas de golpearle. Pero a él le daba igual. No podía entenderla ni a ella ni a ese extraño lazo que le unía a Kurosaki. ¿Por qué seguía tan colgada de ese chico, de ese loco que no la quería?

- Si estuviese en tu lugar, me reiría de todo esto- Ulquiorra sabía que se estaba pasando, pero quería que ella se diese cuenta de las cosas- y animaría al hombre que está a punto de acabar con la _basura_ que me mira por encima del hombro.

Lo vio todo. El haz de rabia en sus ojos, la determinación, el dolor. Pudo haberse movido, haberla apartado hacia un lado y haber evitado su tortazo. No hizo nada.

Su cabeza se giró hacia el lado. No se estremeció, no abandonó su compostura. Pasó un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho ella y volvió a girar la cabeza. Estaba jadeando de rabia, con una mano apoyada en su pecho. La mejilla de él ardía de la bofetada pero le dio igual.

Ulquiorra la miró. No entendía nada de nada. Rabia, celos, confusión se mezclaron dentro de él, logrando una mezcla asquerosa.

_No puedo creer todo esto. Mujer…_

Sí, era una _mujer_, _su_ mujer o eso creía. Esa chica patosa, que reía tontamente al ver a su primer amor de la infancia se había marchado, siendo sustituida por _esa_ mujer que tenía las suficientes agallas para golpearlo por insultar a sus amigos; _esa_ mujer que tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco.

Ulquiorra no podía seguir mirándola, no podía mirar a esa devoción ciega que no le pertenecía. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella. Entonces, se detuvo. Tenía que hacer que supiera que él no cedería.

- Esto no cambia nada- dijo, sin emoción y siguió caminando.

No se detuvo cuando la escuchó desplomándose en el suelo. No se detuvo cuando escuchó su llanto. Sabía que no estaba llorando por él. Entonces, sintió que algo le oprimía por dentro.

* * *

Ichigo estaba dando vueltas en círculos, manejando la espada, luchando contra un enemigo invisible. Era genial practicar con una katana de verdad, en lugar de con los palos de madera que normalmente usaban. Renji, su compañero de entrenamiento, ya se había marchado e Ichigo estaba solo en el gimnasio, esforzándose hasta la extenuación. La competición se acercaba y él estaba ansioso de que llegara. Quería luchar contra todos ellos; mostrarles su fuerza y lo mucho que había crecido.

De pronto, escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y giró la cabeza, sorprendido.

- ¿Ulquiorra…?

- Recuerdas mi nombre. No está mal.

- ¿Te has perdido? Tú entrenas en el otro gimnasio.

- Rukia Kuchiki me ha dicho que viniera aquí.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué coño significa eso?

- La vi en la puerta principal y me dijo dónde estabas.

- Como le hayas puesto la mano encima…

- Se ha ido.

A Ichigo no le gustaba nada eso. Observó al chico que tenía delante. Era algo más pequeño que él, pero su arrogancia y seguridad eran sobrecogedoras. Ahí estaba, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en su espada. _Si cree que voy a pelear con él, aquí y ahora, está loco_. Ichigo envainó la espada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como hubo pasado por su lado, Ulquiorra volvió a hablarle, sin moverse.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar a Rukia- contestó Ichigo, sin girarse.

- Creo haberte dicho que se ha marchado.

- Me da igual. Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

- Eres obstinado, ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres luchar antes conmigo?

- No tengo motivos para luchar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aunque seamos enemigos, tú, personalmente, no le has hecho nada a ninguno de mis amigos.

- Ya- Ulquiorra se detuvo por un segundo. Era difícil provocar a ese idiota de pelo naranja- ¿Y si te dijera que acercarme a Orihime Inoue formaba parte del plan para acabar con vosotros?- añadió, girando la cabeza y mirando directamente a Ichigo.

Aquello fue como un hechizo. En un segundo, Ichigo desenvainó su espada y se colocó justo delante de Ulquiorra.

- ¡Así que estabas usándola!- rugió Ichigo- ¡La engañaste para que confiara en ti y se separara de nosotros!

- Qué sorpresa. Has dudado hasta el final.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Ella confiaba en ti! ¡Creía que eras s amigo!

- Por supuesto. Si no, habría sido un fallo mío.

- ¡Gilipollas!- la compostura de Ichigo estaba al límite. No podía creerse que ese tío estuviera diciendo todo eso, sin ni siquiera inmutarse. _¡A la pobre Inoue le gustaba de verdad!_ A la mierda con las reglas; zanjarían eso ahí mismo, de una vez por todas.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra estaban fríos y vacíos. Tan vacíos que parecían sin vida, aunque lo único de lo que no carecían era de sus ganas de matar. Tal vez no él, pero sí su espíritu. Aquello era lo único que quería y podía hacer. El deseo de luchar con Kurosaki le consumía por completo.

**- ¿Y? ¿Has encontrado un motivo para luchar contra mí?**

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Qué tal? Bueno, supongo que enseguida habréis visto que el capítulo recoge dos momentos clave del manga: la bofetada y el principio de la primera pelea de Ichigo contra Ulquiorra. Madre mía, qué emoción! Ulquiorra está muriéndose de celos y Orihime ya no sabe ni qué hacer… pobre, seguro que lo único que quiere es una vida normal, pero le ha tocado lo más complicado! Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap y espero que éste os guste mucho. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Pues sí, Ulquiorra parece tener claro lo que siente, pero creo que no ha pensado en otro problema muy gordo que se le viene encima: los celos. No sé a dónde le llevarán, pero por ahora sólo está ciego de rabia, así que esperemos que no lo pague con Orihime. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! El fic en sí irá bastante rápido, porque sólo cuenta con 13 capítulos, así que mucho mejor! Así las cosas pasan antes! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**velka98**__: hola! Muchas gracias! Bueno, yo al principio estaba todo el día con el diccionario puesto, porque no entendía muchas cosas. Pero luego poco a poco vas cogiendo práctica y te sale más rápido, así que si esto te gusta, te animo a que lo hagas. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Jaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ya, la verdad es que los amigos de Hime son bastante pesados en ese aspecto. Por dios, si ella solita ha conseguido ablandar a Ulquiorra, que la dejen tranquila! En fin, a ver qué pasa en la historia. Un beso!_

_**ulquihime7980**__: hi! Yeah, it was cool. But I think Ulquiorra's situation is really complicated, because he has fallen in love with Hime but he has to accomplish Aizen's orders… let's see what's happening now! See you!_

_**Misari**__: hola! Bueno, ahora por lo visto aparece un problema nuevo: los celos por Ichigo. No sé si Ulquiorra conseguirá explicárselo a Orihime (entre lo orgulloso que es y lo poco que le gusta hablar, lo dudo), pero esperemos que ella lo entienda antes de que sea tarde. En cuanto a Aizen y Urahara, habrá que ver qué más tienen entre manos, pero conociéndoles seguro que nada bueno. No te preocupes, seguro que Hime se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas de verdad y apoya al que de verdad tiene que apoyar. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**miaka-ichiruki**__: hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Cifer'Inoe**__: hola! Ya, este fic es muy dinámico y quizá sea ése el encanto; no hay tanto texto y las cosas van tal y como ocurren en el manga. Respecto al final, no tengo ni idea porque aún no he llegado, pero recemos para que Ulquiorra no "desaparezca". Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! La pobre Orihime está que no sabe ni qué hacer y ni Ulquiorra ni sus amigos están poniéndole las cosas fáciles. Supongo que las dos partes quieren acapararla y no tienen en cuenta lo que ella pueda estar pasando. Pero bueno, esperemos que lo entiendan, sobre todo Ulquiorra. Pues el fic es corto, tiene 13 capítulos y está acabado ya, así que a ver qué ocurre! Un beso!_

_**Albii-chan**__: hola! Se supone que el que piensa así es Ichigo y Orihime cuenta que se dio cuenta de que a Ichigo le gustó Rukia desde el principio. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Desde luego, Grimmjow siempre queriendo meter baza y provocar peleas. Es exacto a cómo es en el manga, igual que Nnoitra (la escena en la que le dice a Ulquiorra si ha "hecho algo" es genial). Ichigo sigue en su línea de súper héroe, como siempre, igual de pesado XD. Sobre todo respecto a Orihime, porque a la pobre no le deja hacer nada. Tiene que quedarse quieta, como una muñeca, y alabarle como los demás. Pues no! Esperemos que en el manga regrese y ella se ponga de su parte, sería genial para su personaje. Y está bien de que sea una chica florero! A ver qué ocurre cuando Orihime se entere del plan, porque seguro que se entera… pero esperemos que para entonces ya esté enamorada!_

_**Miru Mangetsu**__: hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**ShinigamiRiku**__: hola! Gracias por el review. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y un beso!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_La historia original pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 5**

No podía creérselo. En un momento estaba soñando felizmente sobre el fin de semana que pasaría con Ulquiorra y, al siguiente, estaba abofeteándole la cara. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Orihime no le entendía. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan frío y haberle dicho todas esas cosas? No se lo merecía, eso seguro. Entonces, recordó la expresión que puso justo antes de marcharse; juraría haber visto algo distinto por un segundo, justo antes de girarse y alejarse de ella. _¿Lo he hecho de veras?_ Pero, ¿por qué? _¿Por qué no has podido hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué has tenido que ponerte así?_ Y ella, Orihime, se había dejado llevar por su lapsus mental. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y lo había golpeado. Aunque en ese momento creyese que Ulquiorra se lo había merecido, ahora ya no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Estaba claro que algo le había molestado. _Tal vez debería disculparme o tratar de hablar con él, al menos_. Pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Las clases habían terminado hacía tiempo y estaba haciéndose tarde. Tal vez sería mejor no verse, por el momento. Sería mejor que él se calmara primero. Pero la ansiedad estaba poniéndole cada vez peor. _¿Dónde estás, Ulquiorra?_

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, Orihime escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. _¿No será…?_ Se dio la vuelta, ansiosa.

- ¿Ulqui…?- y se congeló.

- Aquí estás- Grimmjow estaba justo detrás de ella.

- Qué… ¿Qué quieres, Grimmjow?

- Vas a venir conmigo- se movió hacia ella.

- ¿P-Por qué?- ella se apartó.

- Hay algo que quiero que veas.

- Vale, pues dime de qué se trata.

- Oh, _querrás_ verlo, de verdad.

- No creo que deba…

Antes de poder terminar, él le cogió de la cintura y se la llevó a rastras. Ella se tambaleó, su mochila se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Grimmjow, espera! ¡Mi mochila!

- Déjala- la sujetó con más fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil!- gritó en vano, mientras él se la llevaba.

- ¡Cállate! Al final me darás las gracias por esto.

Él tenía tanta fuerza que ella no pudo soltarse. _¿A dónde demonios me lleva?_

* * *

- ¿Y? ¿Tienes ya un motivo para luchar contra mí?

- Supongo que eso es suficiente- Ulquiorra desenvainó su espada, al ver la decisión que había tomado Ichigo- Muy bien. Será rápido- dijo Ichigo- Adelante.

Un par de fríos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, deseando que aquello empezara.

Entonces, Ichigo empezó. Lanzó un primer golpe, poniendo toda su fuerza en él. Ulquiorra se sorprendió ligeramente por la repentina brutalidad que mostró. Kurosaki no gastaba el tiempo con tonterías. Sin embargo, era demasiado tosco y torpe, pues ni siquiera había analizado la fuerza de su oponente. Ulquiorra sabía que Kurosaki tenía el potencial para ganarle, pero no era ni tan listo ni tan cuidadoso como para lograrlo. Ulquiorra esquivó el ataque. El siguiente llegó al instante. Fue tan poderoso como el primero, pero lo realizó de la misma manera. Ichigo siguió golpeando y Ulquiorra siguió esquivando.

Por fin Ichigo descubrió lo que estaba ocurriendo y cambió de táctica. Las luchas callejeras no seguían reglas. Los rivales usaban a la vez sus armas y cuerpos para atacar y defenderse. Lanzó un nuevo ataque a Ulquiorra, pero antes de que éste pudiera esquivarlo, se giró de pronto y le dio una patada en la tripa, haciendo que retrocediera. _Eso es_.

Ulquiorra se golpeó contra la pared, pero consiguió aterrizar sobre una de sus rodillas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ichigo a pocos pies de él, mirándolo con un aura de victoria. _Ridículo. ¿De verdad ese idiota cree que ya ha vencido?_

- Me sorprende no haberlo podido esquivar- dijo Ulquiorra, poniéndose en pie- Pero, en cualquier caso…- se detuvo- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par. Acababa de darle uno de sus golpes más poderosos, mandándolo contra la pared, ¿y _aún _quería que continuase? ¡Imposible! Nadie había sido capaz de aguantar antes un ataque así. ¿Quién _era_ él?

Ulquiorra observó la reacción de Ichigo. El muy idiota casi estaba temblando de incredulidad.

- Veo que has _sacado_ todo tu poder- dijo finalmente- Ahora me toca a mí.

Ichigo no lo vio venir. Ulquiorra pasó de estar apoyado en una sola rodilla, a algo de distancia, a estar cara a cara con Ichigo, con la espada desenvainada. Aunque consiguió esquivarlo, no logró hacer lo mismo con el siguiente.

Ulquiorra estaba por todas partes. Ichigo no podía seguirle la velocidad. Aunque sus golpes no fuesen muy fuertes, eran rápidos y efectivos. Luchaba como un autómata, nunca bajando la guardia, no mostrando ni una sola emoción. Ichigo no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan desprotegido en una batalla. Finalmente, por el rabillo del ojo observó un golpe dirigiéndose hacia él. Ichigo lo esquivó, pero no logró ver la rodilla. Ichigo lo esquivó, pero no vio la patada. Ulquiorra le dio en la ingle e Ichigo se cayó al suelo, llevándose la mano a la tripa y tosiendo con vigor.

Ulquiorra se quedó a su lado, con una mano en el bolsillo y mostrando una mirada de asco.

- Estoy bastante asombrado por tu entusiasmo, aunque haya quedado demostrado que es inútil- Ichigo lo ignoró, sin soltarse la tripa, dolorido- Ríndete.

- ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó Ichigo- Eres el mejor de los Espadas, ¿verdad? ¡Si te derroto, la competición será nuestra!

A Ulquiorra le divirtió su audacia.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y piensas vencerme, en _ese_ estado?- Ichigo lo miró- Voy a contarte un secreto- prosiguió Ulquiorra- el ataque no es mi mayor virtud, pero aún así no podrás hacer nada contra mí.

- ¿Qué…?

- No puedes derrotarme. Aunque lo intentaras miles de veces, te aplastaría todas ellas- Ichigo lo miró, sin creerle- No puedes ganarme, Kurosaki- Ulquiorra añadió, sentenciando- Ahórrate la vergüenza y retírate de la competición.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera protestar, sintió que algo pesado le golpeaba la cabeza. El mundo se volvió de color negro y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Ulquiorra observó su cuerpo inmóvil, antes de girarse y dirigirse despacio hacia la salida. Lo había logrado. Kurosaki no se atrevería a atacarlo de nuevo. Había demasiada diferencia de nivel entre ellos. _Esto es todo. Ríndete mientras puedas o haré que lo lamentes._

* * *

- ¡Grimmjow, para!- le rogó Orihime- ¡No puedo correr más!

- Deja de quejarte. Ya casi hemos llegado.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le gritó- ¡No puedes _obligarme_ a hacer esto!

- Joder, qué pesada eres- le contestó, molesto.

- Grimmjow, como no me digas qué ocurre, juro que…

…

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó una voz, detrás de ellos.

Orihime giró la vista. _¡Nnoitra! Por si no bastase con Grimmjow, ahora él aparece también_.

- ¿Qué pasa, tío?- le saludó Grimmjow.

- Por lo visto, muchas cosas- sonrió Nnoitra- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo cuando Ulquiorra no anda cerca. ¿Estás seguro de que aún no está buscando a su mascotita?

- No sé de qué hablas- Grimmjow fingió desinterés- Sólo estábamos dando una vuelta, ¿verdad, chica?- la cogió por el hombro, dándole un aspecto bastante raro.

Orihime los miró a él y a Nnoitra, confundida. _¿Qué está pasando entre ellos dos?_ Entonces, sintió que Grimmjow le apretaba el brazo a modo de advertencia. Ella asintió.

- ¿Ves? Ella quiere venirse conmigo. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos.

Justo cuando Grimmjow estaba a punto de marcharse, Nnoitra habló de nuevo.

- ¿Qué debería decirle a Ulquiorra, la próxima vez que le vea?

- ¿Cómo coño quieres que lo sepa? Dile lo que quieras, tío- contestó Grimmjow, caminando de nuevo y arrastrando a Orihime detrás de él.

Nnoitra no respondió. Sólo se quedó allí, con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro, observando cómo se dirigían al gimnasio.

* * *

El gimnasio estaba oscuro y vacío, así que Orihime se puso nerviosa.

- Ahí está- Grimmjow la empujó hacia una de las salas de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó con ansia.

Él mantuvo la mirada fija al frente, sin contestarle. Orihime la siguió. No podía verlo con claridad, pero había algo en el suelo. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era una persona. Entonces, divisó mechones de pelo naranja. _¡Ichigo!_

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ichigo!- corrió hacia él y empezó a moverlo. Él dejó escapar un gemido suave- Grimmjow, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué está inconsciente?

- Como si no lo supieras- se acercó a ella.

- ¿Cómo quieres que _lo_ sepa? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

- Ulquiorra.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó, incrédula- ¿Y por qué haría algo así?

Grimmjow movió la cabeza, exasperado.

- Eres muy lenta, ¿eh?

- No lo entiendo…

- Te _vio_ riéndote como una tonta, con este subnormal… ¿Qué coño pretendías hacer?- Orihime lo miró, sin comprender qué ocurría- No me importa nada toda esta mierda, pero hay una cosa que sé- dijo- Cuando sales con un chico, no tonteas con los demás.

- ¡No estaba tonteando con nadie! ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Escucha, princesa; Ulquiorra sabe que antes te gustaba. Lo último que deberías hacer es comportarte así con Kurosaki.

- Pero no estaba…

- Eso díselo a Ulquiorra.

…

- **¿Decirme qué?**

Grimmjow se congeló. _¡Joder! ¡No esperaba que fuese a llegar tan rápido!_

- Así que, por fin has venido- Grimmjow se giró hacia él- Ulquiorra.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia, pero no respondió

- Te he hecho una pregunta

Silencio.

- ¿No vas a contestarme?- insistió Ulquiorra- Bien.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia Orihime y dirigió hacia ella. La estúpida mujer estaba prácticamente temblando por Kurosaki. ¿Por qué siempre ocurría lo mismo? Cada vez que intentaba separarla de él, algo o alguien lograba que volvieran a unirse. Era como un maleficio que no pudiera romper.

Orihime por fin consiguió el valor necesario para mirarle. ¡Estaba a punto de reñirla! Ahora que había escuchado a Grimmjow, lo cierto era que era bastante raro que hubiese estado allí, sentada junto a Ichigo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a algo que él tenía en las manos. _¡Mi mochila!_

- Ulquiorra- dijo, algo dubitativa- ¿Cómo has encontrado mi mochila?- y observadora.

Ulquiorra la miró por un instante, antes de contestar.

- Cuando estaba a punto de salir de este maldito instituto, la vi tirada cerca de la puerta principal- se la tiró a sus pies- ¿Qué crees que se me pasó por la cabeza, al encontrarla?

Orihime no respondió.

- Entonces, Nnoitra apareció de la nada y me contó algo muy interesante. El resto está claro. Y tú- Ulquiorra miró a Grimmjow- ¿qué estabas haciendo por aquí, en medio de la noche?

Grimmjow parecía estar divirtiéndose. _Querrás decir: ¿Qué estabas haciendo trayendo aquí a mi mujer, en medio de la noche?_ Sabía perfectamente bien que Ulquiorra estaba muy cabreado. Y eso le hizo sentirse bien. Odiaba hacerle enfadar. _Pongamos esto mucho más interesante_.

- De todos modos- continuó Ulquiorra- haz lo que quieras con Kurosaki, pero voy a llevármela a casa.

- Hablas demasiado- Grimmjow se rió- ¿Qué ocurre, _ya_ has olvidado la orden de Aizen?

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos. _No digas ni una puta palabra más_.

- ¿Qué orden?- intervino Orihime- ¿Qué está pasando?

- La orden de que Ulquiorra ya no tiene que pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Ulquiorra, ¿de qué está hablando?

- ¿Cómo, no lo sabías?- Grimmjow se giró hacia ella- Aizen le dijo a Ulquiorra que se acercara a ti, para que los Shinigamis…

- ¡Grimmjow!- gritó Ulquiorra- Ya basta.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- Orihime le miró.

- Sí, es cierto- contestó Ulquiorra, sin dudar ni un instante.

- Pero, ¿cómo has podido? ¿Y qué pasa con…?- no terminó. La expresión que tenía él le hizo detenerse.

- Grimmjow- dijo Ulquiorra, sin apartar la vista de Orihime- Haz algo con este Shinigami; yo me la llevo a casa _ahora_.

- ¡No pienso irme contigo!- protestó ella.

- Vas a venir y no hay discusión.

Estaba furiosa, pero no tenía sentido discutir con él. Cogió la mochila y salió corriendo. Sin mediar ni una palabra más, Ulquiorra anduvo detrás de ella.

Nada más desaparecer, Grimmjow dejó escapar un rugido de carcajadas. Eso era genial. Por fin había salido toda la mierda a la luz. ¡Ulquiorra estaba jodido!

Entonces, escuchó a Ichigo gemir. Grimmjow lo miró.

- Ha llegado la puta hora de que te despiertes, imbécil.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está el quinto cap. Movidito, a que sí? El papel de Grimmjow y Nnoitra en este cap ha sido tremendo! Y por fin Orihime sabe parte de la verdad, aunque no se lo ha contado Urahara, como muchos creíamos XD. Ha tenido que ser el metomentodo de Grimmjow! Pero bueno, esa parte suya tan sádica es fantástica. Ahora habrá qué ver qué pasa con Ulquiorra y Orihime y cómo solucionan las cosas, que no parecen estar demasiado fáciles. Un beso!_

_**ShinigamiRiku**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Bueno, la pelea ha sido casi como la del manga, pero supongo que no se esperaba que Grimmjow le fuese a contar las verdaderas intenciones de Ulquiorra. Me pregunto cómo lo arreglarán! Un beso!_

_**Misari**__: hola! Pues si en el cap anterior Ulquiorra estaba celoso, en éste ya no quiero ni contarlo… No puede con los celos! Y encima ahora que Grimmjow ha abierto la boca, a ver cómo lo soluciona y no pierde a Hime. Ichigo sigue en su línea, sin enterarse de absolutamente nada; lo único que le motiva es luchar y luchar. Y en cuanto a Orihime, bueno, ahora que Grimmjow le ha contado qué es lo que realmente le ocurre a Ulquiorra, supongo que entenderá un poco más las cosas. Aunque también ha descubierto el verdadero motivo por el que él se había acercado a ella, así que a saber qué ocurre! Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**ulquihime798**__0: hi! Well, let's see how Ulquiorra explains the whole situation to her, because I'm not sure if she's going to understand it (she must be really confused). See you!_

_**miaka-ichiruki**__: hola! Jaja, supongo que la sensación de celos tiene que ser totalmente nueva para él y claro, no sabe cómo pararlos. Pero más le vale contenerse, porque las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Las cosas están torciéndose bastante, la verdad. Entre los celos de Ulquiorra y que Hime no se entera de nada, apenas se entienden. Pero esperemos que lo hagan pronto, porque esta pelea ha sido muy "light" en comparación con la verdadera pelea que ocurre en el manga, entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Esperemos que no les ocurra nada grave o será Hime quien lo lamente de verdad. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Bueno, supongo que la actitud de Ulquiorra forma parte de cómo es él 100%. Supongo que quiere más a Hime de lo que se imaginaba y no sabe cómo llevar esa situación. Esperemos que sepa manejarla ahora1 Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Tienes razón, lo peor de la pelea de Ichigo y Ulquiorra es que no se dan cuenta del daño que le están haciendo a Hime, sobre todo Ulquiorra. Y ella no puede hacer otra cosa más que esperar y ver qué pasa. Habrá que esperar un cap más para ver qué ocurre, pero esperemos que no se deprima demasiado!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el fic. La historia sigue los eventos del manga al 100%, así que temo por lo que vaya a pasar entre la verdadera batalla final de Ulquiorra. Pues si en el anterior cap las cosas iban mal, en éste van a peor! Ahora a ver cómo le explica todo a Orihime, que muy probablemente se sentirá usada por él. En cuanto a Ichigo… bueno, ahí sigue con su instinto paternal y sin entender absolutamente nada de nada. Un beso!_

_**Yue Red**__: hola! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Albii-chan**__: hola! Por ahora los dos están sanos y salvos, aunque no creo que esa "tregua" dure mucho, conociéndoles a los dos. En cuanto a Rukia, tal vez tuviera miedo (lo dudo, pero quién sabe). Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próximo!_


	6. Capítulo 6

_La historia original pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 6**

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

Silencio.

- ¿Es que no me has oído?

Ulquiorra siguió caminando a su lado, sin decir nada ni mirarla.

- ¡Argh!- exclamó de frustración, acelerando el paso para alejarse de él. Ulquiorra no cedió.

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me engañó! ¡Me mintió! Y lo que es peor, de verdad creía que me… ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Orihime se giró y lo miró- ¡Estoy harta de tus manipulaciones! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Luchaste contra mi amigo sin motivo! ¡Siempre me estás dando órdenes! ¿Qué _demonios_ te pasa?

Ulquiorra se detuvo delante de ella.

- Nunca te mentí- dijo con calma.

- ¡Para! ¡Déjalo ya!- se tapó las orejas, afectada- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estaba _ahí_! ¡Escuché lo que te dijo Grimmjow y tú lo _confirmaste_!

- Eso da igual. Te digo que _nunca_ te mentí.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Mis sentimientos son reales. Nada ha cambiado.

- Entonces, tengo que creer que tú… que tú…

- Que te quiero- terminó él en su lugar.

Orihime lo miró, sin creerle.

- Eres increíble- dijo ella, al cabo de un tiempo, recuperando la normalidad- Te acercaste a mí porque Aizen te lo dijo. Y puedo imaginarme para qué. Me dijiste todo eso para que me fiara de ti. Y, después de todo, ¿esperas que siga creyendo que no me has mentido? _¿Lo dices en serio?_

Ulquiorra estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Nunca me han importado los planes de Aizen. Sólo acepté porque no quería que pusiera en peligro mi graduación. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he dicho ha sido sólo por querer estar contigo- dudó- y llevo mucho tiempo queriéndolo.

Orihime lo miró escéptica.

- ¿Y cómo sé que ahora no me estás mintiendo?

- Aizen me pidió que dejara ya todo esto. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar dándote explicaciones?

Orihime se quedó sin palabras. De un lado estaba furiosa por haber hecho caso a Aizen y haber atacado a Ichigo. Pero, por otro lado, su mirada desprendía sinceridad por todas partes.

- No sé qué decir- dijo, con pena- Estoy muy confundida. No puedo evitar estar cabreada contigo.

- No me crees- repuso él, con gravedad.

- Quiero hacerlo, Ulquiorra, pero lo que has hecho…

- ¿Qué soy para ti?- le interrumpió, buscándola con la mirada.

Orihime lo miró, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Él hacía que sintiera muchas cosas. Era como una montaña rusa; en un momento estaba en una nube, imaginándose cómo pasarían el tiempo juntos y al siguiente no quería saber nada de él. Era consciente de que lo que sentía por él era cada vez más fuerte y eso le aterraba. ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien que jamás se abría a los demás y siempre actuaba por su cuenta?

- Entiendo- Ulquiorra suspiró al ver sus dudas- Por lo menos eres sincera- Orihime apartó la mirada- ¿Por qué no lo dices?- hubo cierto resquemor en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me cuentas nada. No sé quién eres. Cuando creo que todo está bien, te vuelves loco y atacas a mis amigos- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- Ya no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

- Porque…

_Porque te quiero tanto que los celos están volviéndome loco. Y tampoco sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Porque quiero que dejes de ir detrás de Kurosaki y seas mía._

- Es muy tarde. Vamos- dijo, pasando a su lado.

* * *

Ichigo se incorporó y frotó la cabeza. Le dolía muchísimo, pero no menos que darse cuenta de que había perdido contra Ulquiorra, miserablemente. A pesar de haberse esforzado tanto durante tanto tiempo, lo único que había conseguido era un chichón en la cabeza.

- Joder, te ha dejado hecho una mierda- le dijo Grimmjow, mirándolo.

- Cállate.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Ichigo no contestó- ¿Quieres pelear?

Ichigo lo miró, incrédulo.

- De acuerdo.

- Eres jodidamente crédulo- rió Grimmjow- Como si fuera a luchar contra alguien que apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

- Gilipollas.

- Debería de haber obligado a la chica ésa a que te curara o algo parecido. He oído que se le da bien.

- ¿Inoue ha estado aquí?- preguntó Ichigo, poniéndose en pie.

- Claro. Pero ya se han ido.

- ¿Quiénes _se han_ ido?

- Ulquiorra se la ha llevado a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y les has dejado marcharse?- gritó Ichigo.

- ¿Qué coño dices? ¿A mí qué cojones me importa con quién se marche?- dijo Grimmjow- Aún así, no te metas en sus asuntos.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?- Ichigo apretó el puño. Grimmjow estaba tocándole mucho las narices- Estoy harto de esta mierda. Me voy- añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Oye!

Ichigo se giró, pero un segundo después estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¡Eso es por hacerme la cicatriz, gilipollas!- le gritó Grimmjow, con el puño aún cerca de la cara de Ichigo- Tenemos una pelea pendiente, que no se te olvide. Asegúrate de estar al 100% en la competición. No quiero ganar porque estés hecho un asco.

* * *

- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con tu entrenamiento?- Aizen le preguntó a Ulquiorra.

- He mejorado mucho. He estado practicando todos los días, con los demás Espadas.

- Me alegra oírlo. Espero una derrota absoluta de los Shinigamis, sobre todo de ese tal Ichigo.

- Kurosaki no será un problema. Ya ha demostrado ser un luchador débil que sólo confía en su fuerza bruta- explicó Ulquiorra- No ha cumplido mis expectativas para nada.

Aizen alzó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? La competición aún no ha empezado y tenéis prohibido pelear, sin excepciones.

- Algunas cosas se han… escapado de mi control.

Aizen lo miró con escepticismo, pero dejó el tema.

- Oye, cuando te enfrentaste a él, ¿cómo terminó?

- Perdió totalmente la pelea. No aguantó ni un asalto.

- Lo que significa que ha vuelto a entrenar.

- Aún así, no lo conseguirá. Su estilo de lucha es muy torpe. Nunca me vencerá.

- Buenas noticias, entonces- dijo Aizen- Veo que todos esos rumores sobre su fuerza no eran más que exageraciones. Pero no te confíes tanto; hasta la víspera de la competición, deberás seguir entrenando.

- Entendido.

- Bien. Ya puedes irte.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, Ulquiorra se giró y salió del despacho. Le daba igual que Kurosaki siguiera entrenando. Para mejorar de verdad, necesitaba mucho más tiempo del que disponían de verdad, apenas unas semanas. Ulquiorra suspiró. La competición estaba cada vez más cerca y sus ganas de volver a cruzar la espada con ese Shinigami también crecían. Kurosaki fue un idiota por no seguir su consejo y lo pagaría caro.

* * *

El día de la competición llegó al fin. Los entrenamientos terminaron y las expectativas estaban muy altas. Shinigamis y Espadas se habían mantenido alejados los unos de los otros, para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Y ese día estaban deseando poder volver a cruzar las espadas. Ichigo y los demás se reunieron delante del instituto, para desearse suerte.

Orihime estaba nerviosa y contrariada. De verdad deseaba animar a Ichigo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que luchara contra Ulquiorra. Después de su último encuentro, se había sentido dividida entre su lealtad por sus amigos y los confusos sentimientos que tenía por Ulquiorra. Sentía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar si continuaba pensando en los mismo, tal y como había hecho las últimas dos semanas. Las clases ya habían terminado y esas semanas hubo actividades de los clubes, reuniones y preparativos para la graduación. No había hablado con Ulquiorra desde que la acompañó a casa y apenas le veía por el instituto, pues Shinigamis y Espadas habían estado evitándose.

La sirena de aviso sonó al fin, advirtiendo a todo el mundo de que fuera al gimnasio. Sus amigos se dirigieron allí, pero ella se quedó en el sitio, congelada. _Si descubren que no estoy con ellos, creerán que nos hemos separado por toda la gente. No creo que vayan a buscarme_. Se giró y empezó a andar hacia la dirección contraria. Lo único que quería era estar sola con su tristeza. Pasó por el edificio principal, dándose cuenta de lo que había al otro lado. Sin pensar, se dio la vuelta y un minuto después llegó al mismo claro en el que se había besado con él, por primera vez.

Ulquiorra invadió su mente. Quería saber en qué estaba pensando, si estaba aunque sólo fuera un poco arrepentido de haber luchado contra Ichigo, si pensaba en ella tanto como ella en él. _¿Tienes miedo?_ Le preguntó una vez. En ese momento lo tuvo, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Ichigo se había vuelto muy fuerte y tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar la competición. Era la última persona de la que necesitaba preocuparse. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, de todos modos? Ni siquiera era suyo. Hasta Rukia era optimista. _¿Tienes miedo?_ La pregunta de Ulquiorra se repitió en su cabeza. _¿Tienes miedo?_

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Le costó algo de tiempo a Orihime darse cuenta de que la pregunta se había pronunciado en voz alta. Inmediatamente reconoció a su interlocutor.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?- le preguntó, tratando de mantener los nervios bajo control.

- Te vi salir, desde el gimnasio. Me sorprendió que no fueses a animar a Kurosaki- ella no contestó- ¿Tienes miedo?- Ulquiorra repitió la pregunta anterior.

Lo escuchó acercándose a ella, por detrás. Estaba peligrosamente cerca y podía sentir su pecho contra su espalda. Sin embargo, no la tocó. Una mano descansaba en su bolsillo; la otra estaba sobre su espada.

- No tengo miedo- le susurró.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó, algo divertido- Tus amigos están a punto de recibir una paliza, ¿y tú ni siquiera estás un poco preocupada?

- Todos se han esforzado mucho para llegar a esto. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es confiar en ellos y en sus habilidades.

- Ya.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, entonces ella sintió su respiración contra su oreja.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- susurró él.

Ella ahogó un suspiro de dolor.

- Quiero que todo el mundo esté bien. Se me rompe el corazón de pensar que puedan resultar heridos.

_El corazón_… Él pensó en lo que había dicho, antes de volver a hablar.

- Dime lo que necesito oír- dijo suavemente- y dejo la competición.

Orihime sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna. Quería que le dijera que le quería.

- ¿Has encontrado ya tu corazón?- le preguntó él.

_Es lo mismo que me preguntaste en la playa_. Orihime cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre acababan igual? Las parejas normales tenían citas, pasaban el tiempo juntos y se declaraban su amor con naturalidad. Pero entre ellos siempre había ansiedad, incertidumbre y presión.

- ¿Está por aquí?- le apretó un dedo contra su frente- ¿O por aquí?- lo bajó por su rostro, cuello, deteniéndose en su pecho.

Orihime tragó saliva ante su atrevimiento y el placer que le provocaba el tacto en su piel.

- Mis ojos lo ven todo- Ulquiorra se negó a rendirse- pero tú sigues evitándome. ¿Por qué me es tan imposible alcanzarte?

Silencio.

- Necesito que lo digas- persistió, en un tono de voz más alto- ¿Has encontrado tu corazón?

Antes de poder responder, ambos escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos. Alguien estaba viniendo. Ulquiorra giró la cabeza, en dirección al origen de los pasos. _Kurosaki_.

Tenía razón.

Ichigo apareció por una esquina, con expresión de enfado y la espada en la mano.

- Apártate de Inoue- dijo, furioso.

- Eso pienso hacer- le contestó, encarándose a él- Mi trabajo consiste en pelear contigo. Aizen no me ha ordenado nada más.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Qué sorpresa- respondió Ichigo- La competición ya ha empezado, pero tú no estabas. Y alguien me dijo que te vio viniendo hacia aquí.

- No has tardado mucho en encontrarme- Ulquiorra desenvainó la espada- De todos modos, no hay reglas que impidan que luchemos aquí. Y eres una molestia de la que pienso deshacerme.

- ¡Ja! Me sorprendes- rió Ichigo- No pensé que fueras a desenvainar la espada tan pronto. ¿Significa eso que ya me ves como tu igual?

- Te veo como alguien a quien tengo que derrotar.

- Eso me basta.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, parece que ya ha empezado la pelea definitiva entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra, pero sin que Orihime haya llegado a contestar su pregunta. Supongo que todo habrá pasado demasiado deprisa para ella y ahora que ha llegado lo inevitable, no sabe qué hacer. Es la encrucijada de siempre, pero esperemos que las cosas no acaben tan mal como en el manga! Espero que el cap os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Bueno, es cierto que Hime ya lo sabe todo, pero eso no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas. No sólo no ha tenido tiempo para asimilarlo todo, sino que además no confía del todo en Ulquiorra y la competición ha empezado sin que hayan podido aclarar del todo las cosas… A ver qué pasa con la pelea. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Jaja, la tentación ha sido demasiado grande! Espero que la traducción te siga gustando y que te siga sorprendiendo, aunque ya sepas lo que ocurre. Ahh, Ulquiorra posesivo es un amor… Encima es como un niño pequeño, porque no sabe cómo asimilar las cosas. Y ahora encima con la pelea de Ichigo, supongo que todo se pondrá peor… En fin, a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Jaja, bueno Grimmjow sigue siendo igual que en el manga, o sea que lo único que le motiva es pelear y montar peleas allá donde pueda, nada más. Y si encima consigue molestar a Ichigo o Ulquiorra, sus archienemigos, pues mucho mejor! A ver ahora qué hace Hime, porque ya no puede seguir alargando sus decisiones… Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Bueno, todavía va a faltar para que se resuelva el conflicto entre los dos, porque encima la intervención de Ichigo ha complicado todavía más las cosas. Me pregunto si Ulquiorra podrá pelear en condiciones, sin estar pendiente de ella… Ya veremos. Un beso!_


	7. Capítulo 7

_La historia original pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 7**

Ichigo atacó a Ulquiorra con tanta fuerza que el Espada tuvo que retroceder, hasta que su espalda hubo tocado la pared. Aún así, el ataque se contuvo y Ulquiorra se lo devolvió, con una patada. Ichigo la esquivó y contraatacó, haciendo que Ulquiorra saltara, para apartarse. Golpear. Esquivar. Golpear. Esquivar. La misma secuencia se repitió, sin que ninguno de los rivales avanzara mucho más.

Entonces, Ichigo sintió que Ulquiorra cambiaba de táctica. Decidió usar la misma técnica con la que le había derrotado, en la lucha anterior. Ichigo vio la rodilla, pero antes de poder conectarla con su estómago, la bloqueó.

- Hmm, veo que ahora puedes parar los ataques- observó Ulquiorra- Te has vuelto más fuerte. ¿Ha sido por el entrenamiento o por ella?- movió la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Orihime- Esa chica- continuó- ya no guarda ningún tipo de lealtad hacia los Shinigamis. Aunque consigas convencerla de que vuelva de vuestro lado, eso no cambiará.

- ¡Ésa no es decisión tuya!- le escupió Ichigo.

- Tal vez, pero Aizen puede ser muy persuasivo.

Orihime se sintió muy extraña, al presenciar la pelea que tenía lugar ante ella. Debería haberse preocupado por Ichigo, pero no lo estaba ni tan siquiera un poco. Quería creer que era porque confiaba en su fuerza, pero su interior le decía que se trataba de otra cosa. Miró a los dos que tenía delante. Eran tan diferentes. Ichigo jadeaba y sudaba y sus expresiones cambiaban con cada movimiento. Pero Ulquiorra estaba igual. Siguió moviendo la espada con total indiferencia, escondiendo su mano izquierda en su bolsillo. Orihime se preguntó cómo podía hacerlo, cómo podía fingir estar tan tranquilo en una situación como ésa. Pero tenía la sensación de que, en el fondo, no lo estaba. _¿No será porque no le he dicho que…?_

Había algo raro en esa pelea. Ichigo rápidamente notó la diferencia, al bloquear la patada de Ulquiorra. Era como si éste ni siquiera estuviera esforzándose, ¿o estaba haciéndolo? _Puedo verle. ¡Puedo responder!_ Ichigo lo veía todo: cada ataque, cada esquive. _Que haya desenvainado la espada no significa que esté luchando de manera diferente_. ¡Era capaz de predecir los movimientos de Ulquiorra, antes de que éste los hiciera! ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Agarró a Ulquiorra por la muñeca y deslizó su espada por su pecho. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero cortó sin problemas la tela del uniforme de Ulquiorra, dejando un reguero de sangre. Orihime tragó saliva. Ulquiorra se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

- Eres bastante fuerte- dijo Ichigo- pero creo que puedo ver tus movimientos mucho mejor que antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La otra vez no vi ninguno. Fuiste totalmente impredecible. Tus ataques eran mecánicos, sin emoción. Era como si estuviera luchando contra una máquina. Pero ahora es distinto. Me pregunto si será porque te has vuelto más fuerte. O tal vez haya algo distrayéndote- Ichigo miró a Orihime.

- ¿Algo distrayéndome…?- Ulquiorra siguió su mirada- Entiendo- volvió a mirar a Ichigo- Tienes que sentirte bien siendo capaz de hacerme frente, pese a estar a ese nivel.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera contestar, Ulquiorra le amenazó con su espada. Orihime notó una ligera diferencia en sus movimientos. La expresión de Ulquiorra pasó de la apatía al odio. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, furiosos. Tan pronto como estaba delante de Ichigo, aparecía detrás de él.

Orihime tragó saliva. _¡Oh, no! ¡No!_

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Detrás de ti!- gritó.

Ichigo reaccionó al momento, girándose y parando el ataque. Orihime observó un haz de ira en la mirada de Ulquiorra. Entonces, dejó de atacar y la miró.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó. Y, aunque aparentemente estuviese calmado, Orihime no pudo apartar su vista de la de él. Estaba furioso.

- Qué…- murmuró ella, en respuesta.

- Te he hecho _una pregunta_- la presionó Ulquiorra- ¿Por qué le has ayudado? ¿_Por qué_?

- Yo…

- ¿Porque es tu amigo? Entonces, ¿por qué no has hecho nada desde el principio? Estabas dudando- Orihime lo miró, sin comprender absolutamente nada- ¿No lo sabes? Entonces, yo te diré por qué. Porque…

- ¡Cállate!- le cortó Ichigo- No quiero escuchar tus tonterías. ¡Deja de hablar y pelea contra mí! _¿Qué le ocurre? ¡No puede estar concentrado!_- ¡Inoue!- se giró hacia ella- Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero esto no es seguro, así que aléjate.

Orihime asintió y se echó hacia atrás, lanzando una rápida mirada a Ulquiorra. Aunque él estaba dándole la espalda, estaba segura de que estaba llamándola de todo.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia Ulquiorra al instante e intentó golpearlo con la espada. Casi al momento Ulquiorra se familiarizó con el ataque y lo esquivó.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Kurosaki? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que eso no funciona contra mí?

Ichigo lo ignoró, cambiando de posición rápidamente y devolviéndole una patada rápida. Ulquiorra ni se inmutó. _Ahora está intentando usar sus artes marciales con la espada. Inteligente, pero no lo suficiente_.

- Veo que tienes un plan nuevo, pero por lo que veo has olvidado que eso no te ayudó a vencerme, la primera vez. Será inútil.

Ichigo lo miró. ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? Estaba dando lo mejor de sí, tratando de tumbar a Ulquiorra, pero él no se movió. ¡Y lo que era peor, estaba riéndose de él! Ichigo estaba harto. _¡Toma esto, cabrón!_ Volvió a atacarlo de nuevo.

Orihime estaba cada vez más agobiada. Estaba claro que había algo entre ellos dos. Escuchaba sus voces en la distancia, pero no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Sin embargo, algo que había dicho Ulquiorra había enfadado a Ichigo. Se abrazó a sí misma, nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué estaban hablando, durante una pelea? Fuera lo que fuese lo que había dicho Ulquiorra, tenía que haber enfadado a Ichigo, porque un segundo después estaba atacándolo furiosamente.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y erráticos que era imposible seguirlos. En un momento estaban a bastante distancia y al siguiente estaban justo en frente. Orihime trató de apartarse, pero era como si estuviesen siguiéndola. Ichigo estaba golpeando y moviéndose, dándole la espalda, mientras Ulquiorra esquivaba. Estaba por todas partes e Ichigo no podía golpearlo. Orihime se apoyó finalmente contra una pared, sin tener ningún sitio más al que irse. Por lo visto, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y trató de apartarse. Pero Ichigo malinterpretó sus movimientos, creyendo que estaba preparándose para ir a por él.

Mientras saltaba hacia atrás, Ulquiorra predijo que Ichigo le atacaría, pero en su lugar Ichigo apuntó a Orihime con su espada. Ella se abrazó de miedo, esperando recibir el golpe. Sin embargo, antes de que la espada le diese, Ulquiorra paró el golpe.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ulquiorra lo miró. _El muy imbécil ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. ¿Qué clase de luchador patético es?_

- I…- Ichigo estaba tratando de recuperarse del shock- Inoue, ¿estás bien?

- Sí- contestó Ulquiorra, por ella.

- ¡Muévete!- Ichigo estaba intentando pasar a Ulquiorra, para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

- Antes de ir a ningún sitio, tendrás que derrotarme.

- ¡Cállate y apártate de mi camino!

…

- Estábamos preguntándonos dónde estarías.

- ¡Ishida! ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas durante los combates? Un poco descuidado, ¿no crees?- Ichigo lo miró con incredulidad- ¿Sorprendido?- continuó Ishida- La competición ya ha empezado. Sado ha luchado contra Nnoitra y ha perdido por poco. Yo he ganado a Szayel. El idiota de Grimmjow se niega a luchar contra nadie que no seas tú. Así que aquí estoy, preguntándome por qué aún no has acabado con éste. ¿Más preguntas?

- Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna- gruñó Ichigo- pero es imposible que te calles- Ishida se desconcertó por esa respuesta- Pero aprovechando que estás aquí, llévate a Inoue contigo. Aquí no está a salvo.

- Lo habría hecho aunque no me lo hubieses pedido- Ishida miró a Orihime- Vamos, Inoue.

Orihime no quería marcharse. Le preocupaba que, en caso de dejar a Ichigo y Ulquiorra solos, de verdad tratasen de matarse el uno al otro. Los dos estaban agotados. Pero se dio cuenta de que, después de lo ocurrido, era muy mala idea que se quedara allí. No era seguro y estaba distrayéndoles. Orihime se levantó despacio y siguió a Ishida. Tan pronto como giraron la esquina, la atención de Ishigo volvió a centrarse en Ulquiorra.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar, Ulquiorra. Sigamos.

Caminaban en silencio. Orihime no dejaba de pensar en Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Había algo raro en esa pelea. No dejaba de interrumpirse, porque estaban constantemente hablando. Al final, uno de ellos cabreaba al otro y aumentaba la enemistad. Ni siquiera parecía que la lucha se debiera a la propia competición.

- Inoue…

Ella no escuchó a Ishida pronunciar su nombre.

_Mierda, sigue pensando en la pelea. ¿Qué debería decirle? "¿Me alegra que estés bien?" Ni siquiera parece querer oírlo_.

- No te preocupes. Kurosaki lo derrotará.

Orihime asintió, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Si estás preocupada por la pelea- continuó Ishida- estoy seguro de que…

- No hace falta que lo digas- le cortó- Estoy bien, de verdad. _No quiero que ninguno de los dos gane. Sólo quiero que paren y se dejen en paz_.

Ulquiorra se estaba comportando de manera muy rara. Sabía muy bien que era capaz de vencer a Ichigo, porque ya lo había hecho la primera vez. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba peleando en serio? En vez de eso, Ulquiorra no dejaba de saltar y de esquivar los ataques. Era como si estuviera tanteándolo, más que otra cosa. Orihime tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

- Ishida, lo siento, pero tengo que volver.

_Debí de haberme imaginado que diría eso_, se maldijo Ishida.

- ¡Por favor, dile a Rukia que no se preocupe!- se giró y echó a correr.

Ishida se quedó mirándola por un momento, pestañeando. _Creo que voy a lamentar esto_. Entonces, la siguió.

- Ven con tu mejor ataque.

Ichigo sonrió.

- Tú lo has pedido.

Corrió hacia Ulquiorra, tratando de usar el combo una vez más. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra lo esquivó con facilidad y golpeó a Ichigo en la cara. De pronto, apareció por detrás y le golpeó la espalda con la rodilla. Ichigo salió volando hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Le llevó un par de minutos recuperarse, antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó, jadeando- Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido saltar y esquivar. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

- Ése es tu principal problema, Kurosaki. Subestimas a tu rival mostrando de una sola vez toda tu fuerza. Estás muy seguro de ti mismo. Por eso eres débil- le contestó Ulquiorra, acercándose a él- He estado conteniéndome durante toda la pelea- se inclinó hacia él- pero ya no lo haré más.

Ichigo lo miró, confundido.

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

- ¿Quieres que te muestre mi verdadero poder? ¡Levántate!

Ichigo le obedeció, apartándose un poco de él. ¿_De qué coño está hablando este loco? _Ulquiorra levantó su espada y apuntó a Ichigo.

- No rompas la postra. Memoriza lo que te rodea. No bajes la guardia ni por un segundo. No voy a ponértelo fácil.

- ¡Estás lanzándote un farol!

Ulquiorra le respondió apuntándole con la espada. Ichigo apenas pudo esquivarlo y justo después vio el puño de Ulquiorra, dirigiéndose hacia él. Pero esa vez consiguió pararlo mínimamente, cruzando los brazos justo delante de su cara.

- Tienes unos reflejos impresionantes- dijo Ulquiorra- Si no hubieras parado este ataque, estarías tirando en el suelo, inconsciente.

Ichigo no podía creérselo. En menos de un minuto, había conseguido tenerlo todo bajo control. ¡Ese chico ni siquiera podía lanzar un ataque sin defenderse y estaba ganando! _¿Por qué de pronto es tan rápido? ¡Es imposible! ¿Qué coño está pasando?_

- Aunque es cierto que has mejorado, como puedes ver por alguno de mis ataques, puedo frenar los tuyos con nada- Ulquiorra alzó su espada- ¡Qué pena!

Ichigo trató desesperadamente de defenderse, escapando de la espada de Ulquiorra. Él era una persona completamente diferente; muy rápida, muy fuerte, muy letal, completamente desprovisto de emociones. Ichigo sintió que la desesperación lo invadía. ¿De verdad iba a perder?

- ¿A qué estás esperando?- Ulquiorra frunció el ceño- ¡Golpéame! ¡Usa tu mejor ataque! ¿O es que ya has pensado en rendirte? _Te mostraré todo lo fuerte que soy_.

Ichigo trató de atacarlo de nuevo, con golpes y patadas, pero no consiguió nada. Era imposible tocarlo.

- Tal y como me imaginaba, no eres más que un luchador de segunda con delirios de grandeza. Esto se ha terminado para ti, Kurosaki. Deja que te enseñe un truco que he aprendido en el entrenamiento de los Espadas.

Ichigo se defendió, esperando un ataque frontal. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra le cortó la pierna, se agachó y golpeó a Ichigo en los pies, levantándose poco después y golpeándolo en el hombro. El corte era superficial. Ulquiorra no quería herirle de verdad; sólo quería que aprendiera una lección.

A Ichigo eso le importó una mierda. Ulquiorra se quedó parado delante de él, mirándolo con desprecio.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Por mucho que entrenes o lo parecidas que sean nuestras técnicas, la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo es como la de la noche y el día.

Ichigo se cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, estremeciéndose de dolor. Sabía que Ulquiorra no le había cortado profundamente a propósito y aún así le dolía. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese tío le había superado con un solo movimiento. Sintió que la rabia crecía en él. No había estado tanto tiempo entrenando para perder contra él, contra ese delgaducho que era más arrogante que nadie. Ichigo se levantó poco a poco y alzó su espada contra él.

- ¡Te digo que es inútil!- le gritó Ulquiorra, golpeándolo en la tripa.

Ichigo se cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Ulquiorra se acercó a él, le agarró por el cuello y le obligó a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Por qué no sueltas la espada?- insistió Ulquiorra- Puedes ver la diferencia de nuestro poder. ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?

Ichigo había tenido suficiente. ¿Y qué si era más fuerte? Los guerreros de verdad no se rendían tan fácilmente.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a rendirme, sólo porque tú seas más fuerte?- rió Ichigo- ¿Y eso qué cojones me importa? Eso no ha cambiado mi opinión. ¡Te derrotaré de todos modos, Ulquiorra!

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron de par en par, antes de que Ichigo observase una triste sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. _Así que hemos llegado a esto. Ahora tendré que acabar con él de verdad_.

- Ésas son palabras vacías, Kurosaki, propias de alguien que nunca ha conocido la derrota ni la desesperación verdaderas- Ulquiorra soltó finalmente a Ichigo, dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas- Deja que te muestre… el verdadero significado de la desesperación.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quizá éste haya sido el capítulo más aburridillo hasta el momento, con todo lo de la pelea. Pero aún así ha tenido sus momentos y os aseguro que el próximo será… increíble! Os adelanto que será el final de la pelea… y traerá consecuencias. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Sí, empezó la pelea definitiva! En este capítulo tampoco han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero en el siguiente ya Orihime tendrá que pronunciarse sí o sí… qué ganas! Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Misari**__: hola! Jaja, no te preocupes! Ais, ya sabes cómo es Ulquiorra, más orgulloso que nadie e incapaz de decir lo que siente. Esperemos que no le cueste muy caro no haber sido claro con ella. En cuanto a Ichigo, ya sabemos que el pobre no tiene ni idea de sentimentalismos ni mucho menos de momentos como ése y que sólo le gusta pelear, así que a resignarnos. Espero no haber tardado mucho con este cap y espero subir pronto el siguiente, que será mucho más interesante. Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Sí, la pelea del manga! Aunque esperemos que no acabe igual (bueno, dudo mucho que en un fic "realista" Ulquiorra se convierta en cenizas XD). Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Pitukel**__: hola! Espero que estés disfrutando de la pelea, porque en el siguiente cap ya se termina y… a ver qué pasa! Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Bueno, supongo que ahora mismo Hime estará hecha un lío; no sabe si quiere a Ulquiorra, luego están sus amigos por otro lado… tiene mucho en que pensar. Creo que el problema de Ichigo es que no comprende las cosas, más allá de su instinto de protección y no asume que algo pueda estar pasando entre ellos, porque es tan simple como para no ver más allá de amigos/enemigos y del hecho de que estar con Ulquiorra significa traicionar a los amigos. En fin, cosas de Ichigo XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Jaja, tal vez sí, pero creo que cada uno es posesivo por motivos distintos; Ulquiorra porque la quiere e Ichigo porque es su amiga "débil"y tiene que protegerla. No sé si habrá un fic así (seguro que sí, pero no he dado con él), pero si lo hay y merece la pena, seguro que lo traduciré. Un beso!_

_**Ulqui**__: hola! Espero no haber tardado, un beso!_

_**Daga Uchiha**__: hola! Gracias a ti por leerla. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	8. Capítulo 8

_La historia pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 8**

- Desesperación, ¿eh?- Ichigo dejó escapar una risita- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás luchando de verdad? ¿A qué viene toda esa mierda de la desesperación?

- ¿Qué clase de pelea te esperabas? ¿Una en la que te dejara en coma?- contestó Ulquiorra, con calma.

- ¡Una en la que te concentrases en ganar! ¿Es que no tienes metas?

- Me da igual ganar o perder esta competición.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Me da igual quién gane. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que me interesan.

- Entonces, ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

- Darte una lección por haberme quitado lo que es mío.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ulquiorra no contestó. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia Ichigo y levantó el puño, preparado para volverle a golpear.

…

- ¡Ulquiorra, PARA!

Ulquiorra volvió la cabeza despacio, encontrándose con los ojos de Orihime. _¿Por qué has vuelto? No quería que me vieses así_. Estaba afligida y jadeaba.

- Así que has vuelto.

- Por supuesto que he vuelto. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Acabar con esta competición- dijo él, sin emociones.

- No, claro que no. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. No hace falta que le des una paliza de muerte para ganar la competición.

Su labio se curvó ligeramente. No _hablo de esa competición, mujer estúpida_.

- Ulquiorra… Por favor…

Él dudó por un momento. _Joder_. Entonces, bajó el brazo y se quedó mirando al suelo. Orihime lo miró, sin comprender qué estaría pensando. Tragó saliva y empezó a caminar hacia él. Su chaqueta y camisa estaba rotas por el pecho y tenían sangre seca. Pero Ichigo estaba peor. Tenía heridas por toda la cara y sangraba. Pero, por raro que pareciese, ella no estaba preocupada por él. Orihime sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que poner fin a todo esto, antes de que algo peor ocurriera. Tenía que sacar a Ulquiorra de allí como fuese, sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Tal vez protestase, tal vez la mandase al infierno. Pero ella no se rendiría. No podía hacerlo. Lo haría… por él. Ichigo contaba con Ishida para que lo ayudara, antes de que Rukia y los demás llegasen, pero Ulquiorra sólo la tenía a ella. Su corazón se estremeció al mirarlo. Su ropa estaba destrozada, su espada estaba en el suelo. Observó la sangre corriendo por su mano. Pero no estaba ni decepcionada ni aterrada por él. Sintió ternura, tantísima ternura que fue como si estuviera a punto de ahogarla. _¿Esto es amor?_ La culpa la invadió. Si lo que sentía él por ella era algo como eso, era normal que estuviese herido y dolido. Ella había hecho que se desesperase y se sintió mal consigo misma.

Escuchó a Ishida por detrás, diciéndole algo, pero no le prestó atención. No existía nada más que la persona que tenía delante.

Orihime llegó a su lado. Colocó su mano sobre la suya y le miró a la cara. Él giró la vista hacia ella, poco a poco. Ella vio en él confusión, ira y esperanza.

- Ven conmigo- dijo ella, amablemente- Esto se ha acabado. Ya no tienes que luchar más.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Para evitar que hagas algo terrible.

- Sal de aquí, Inoue. Aún no hemos terminado- ordenó Ichigo, levantándose.

- Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie- Ulquiorra lo miró- Deberías reconocer mi poder y aceptar la derrota. Deja de creer que puedes ganar.

- No lucho porque _crea_ que puedo ganar. ¡Lucho porque _tengo_ que hacerlo!- gritó Ichigo- Inoue, voy a repetírtelo otra vez. ¡Sal de aquí!

- ¡No! La pelea ha terminado. Ulquiorra se viene conmigo.

Le tiró de la mano, obligándole a seguirla. Dieron unos pocos pasos, hasta que escucharon la risa de Ichigo.

- Oh, ya lo entiendo- dijo- Por fin entiendo por qué ha sido esta puta pelea- Ulquiorra se detuvo y le miró, con una expresión de total indiferencia- Ha sido por _ella_, ¿verdad? No creerás de verdad que te quiere, ¿no?- Ulquiorra sintió cómo Orihime le apretaba la mano- ¡Sólo le das pena, porque eres _patético_! ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo la miras? No creerás que ella se haya fijado en ti, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra no respondió, pero Orihime se dio cuenta de que se había tensado. No podía creer que Ichigo estuviera provocándolo, para que volviera a luchar.

- Ulquiorra, no le hagas caso. A veces las peleas le vuelven loco- le susurró Orihime, tirándole de la mano- Vamos.

- Inoue, ¿por qué no le dices la verdad?- Ichigo se enfrentó a ella- Dile exactamente lo que piensas.

- ¡Ichigo, para!- le suplicó Orihime- Esto no tiene por qué ser así.

- ¡He dicho que se lo _digas_! ¡No puedes dejar que crea que de verdad te has enamorado de él!

- ¿Y por qué no?- le contestó ella, enfurecida.

Orihime casi no vio su reacción. Ulquiorra se mantuvo perfectamente impasible. Si no fuera porque él le apretó la mano con fuerza, ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

Ichigo la miró anonadado.

- Nos has traicionado…

- No he traicionado a nadie. He sido amiga de todos vosotros durante años y llevo todo este tiempo soportando vuestra rivalidad. Ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por mí misma.

- Deja que se vayan, Kurosaki. La lucha ha terminado. Ya no merece la pena seguir- dijo Ishida, por primera vez.

Ichigo lo ignoró, dirigiendo su mirada a Ulquiorra, que parecía triunfante.

- Déjalo- le dijo él- No puedes ganar.

- ¡Y una mierda que no!- Ichigo sintió una nueva ola de ansiedad creciendo en él, empujándolo hacia delante. ¡No podía perder esa lucha, no _pensaba _perderla! Ganaría, él _siempre_ ganaba.

Echó a correr hacia ellos. Ulquiorra se puso delante de Orihime, pero Ichigo saltó hacia su lado y los separó. Aunque no hizo nada a Ulquiorra, Orihime se cayó y su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo. Su frente empezó a sangrar.

Ulquiorra lo vio todo. Vio el empujón, la caída, la sangre. _Su_ sangre. Por primera vez en su vida, el odio le dominó.

Nunca antes había sentido odio real por los Shinigamis. Sencillamente, le daban igual. Los rivales eran rivales; lo único que importaba era luchar y nada más. Nunca había tenido motivo para mezclar sus sentimientos con esa lucha. Hasta que _ella_ apareció. Y ahora, acababa de ver a uno de los que ella consideraba como "sus amigos" hiriéndola. Su interior empezó a arder. Sintió una sensación familiar de déjà vu. Fue igual que aquella vez que le había pegado por insultar a Kurosaki y se había puesto a llorar por él. Eso hizo que Ulquiorra reaccionara. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido entonces. Todo su autocontrol desapareció, dejando un enorme vacío y un increíble deseo de acabar con el cabrón que tenía delante.

A pasos agigantados llegó delante de Ichigo, le agarró por la chaqueta y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ya no necesitaba la espada. Sus manos desnudas bastaban para aplastarle por lo que le había hecho a ella, a la única mujer que había entrado en su vida y, en muy poco tiempo, se había convertido en todo para él.

Ichigo se cayó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente. Ulquiorra estaba encima de él, clavándole los puños en su cara. Ichigo no podía hacer otra cosa más que recibirlos. Ulquiorra no se detuvo a respirar, ni dejó que su mano herida descansara. Siguió golpeándole sin bajar el ritmo. Primitivo, sin emociones, mecánico. Ichigo se sintió inútil. Ulquiorra estaba logrando una victoria absoluta.

Orihime observó con horror la escena que tenía delante. Ulquiorra le daba la espalda y estaba pegando violentamente a Ichigo. Entonces, observó a Ishida corriendo hacia ellos, tratando de separarlos. Ulquiorra se negó a escucharlo, era como si estuviera poseído, decidido a mandar a Ichigo al otro mundo. Finalmente, de puro milagro, Ishida consiguió separarlos. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, mientras Ishida los observaba sin comprender nada, preparándose para ver quién atacaría a continuación.

…

- Ulquiorra…- susurró Orihime, tratando de ponerse en pie. Pero el mareo se apoderó de ella y volvió a caerse al selo.

Él no la escuchaba. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, preparándose para volver a atacar a Ichigo.

- Ulquiorra…- repitió, más alto, retorciéndose de dolor.

Ulquiorra la escuchó al fin y se giró hacia ella. Estaba llorando. La rabia que sentía se evaporó al instante. Fue hacia ella, arrodillándose y cogiéndola en brazos. Su ropa estaba sucia, su cabeza sangraba. Ulquiorra sintió que su corazón se contraía. Acababa de hacerle testigo de cómo derrotaba a su amigo, el mismo "amigo" que le había hecho aquello. Ulquiorra no sabía qué decir. ¿Le entendería? ¿Le perdonaría? Enterró su rostro en su pelo.

- No me odies- su voz apenas parecía un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ignorando el dolor.

- No te odio. ¡_Jamás_ podría odiarte!- lloró, ocultando la cara en su pecho. Entonces, escuchó cómo él dejaba escapar un resoplido largo y tembloroso.

- Este amor está matándome.

- ¡No digas eso!- protestó ella, apartándose y obligándole a mirarla- Ahora estamos juntos. La competición pronto terminará y en dos semanas nos habremos graduado.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

- Ellos tienen su vida y yo tengo la mía- le acarició la mejilla.

Él le tapó la mano con la suya. La de ella temblaba, así que la apretó gentilmente.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de lo que ocurriría cuando terminase la competición?

Ella lo miró por un momento, buscando en sus recuerdos. _No dejaré que desaparezcas de mi vida, cuanto la competición termine_. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Sigo queriendo mantener esa promesa. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, no voy a dejarte sola. Si alguien vuelve a hacerte daño…

Ella llevó las manos a su rostro.

- Estoy bien- susurró- Dejemos todo esto atrás y vayámonos.

Su expresión se suavizó y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Ichigo estaba cabreado. Le molestaba no haber podido vencer a Ulquiorra, que Inoue hubiese resultado herida y que lo ignorasen. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Los vio juntos. Ella estaba dejando que él la abrazase. _¿Qué coño está pasando?_ ¿Por qué Ulquiorra era tan fuerte? Era imposible derrotarlo. Es como si hubiese cambiado radicalmente, después de que Orihime hubiese resultado herida. Ichigo miró a su alrededor. Había algo en el suelo: la espada de Ulquiorra. ¿De verdad se había olvidado de ella? ¿Había aceptado que la pelea hubiera terminado? ¿Que él había vencido? Bastardo arrogante. Ichigo se arrodilló para cogerla. Y ahora, ¿qué?

Ulquiorra sintió que había alguien delante de él. Giró la cabeza y vio a Ichigo sujetando su espada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Sería otro desafío? ¿Es que el muy idiota no pensaba rendirse?

- Se te ha caído algo- dijo Ichigo.

- Eso parece- contestó Ulquiorra, soltando a Orihime y levantándose.

- Tengo que hablar con Inoue.

- Pues habla.

- A solas…

- O hablas con ella ahora o no vuelves a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Ichigo sintió que su rabia crecía. ¡No sólo le había vencido en la batalla, sino que Ulquiorra tenía agallas para darle órdenes!

- Inoue, por favor, ven a hablar conmigo.

Orihime estaba mirando al suelo, sin decir nada. Ichigo ya había hecho bastante. Lo último que quería era desafiar a Ulquiorra delante de él.

- ¡Inoue!- Ichigo alzó la voz.

- Ahora que has terminado, nos vamos- dijo Ulquiorra fríamente.

- Cabrón…

Ulquiorra lo ignoró y se giró hacia Orihime.

- Nos vamos.

Ella se levantó, sin decir nada.

- _Nadie_ va a marcharse- murmuró Ichigo entre dientes, arrojándole la espada a Ulquiorra y desenvainando la suya.

Ulquiorra le vio frunciendo el ceño. _No está completamente cegado por la ira, sino que no quiere rendirse. ¿De verdad cree que puede ganar? Bien_.

- Eres un estúpido, Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra estaba cansado y débil, no quería pelear más. Kurosaki era un idiota insistente que dejaba que sus emociones le dominaran. Levantó su espada, preparándose para el siguiente ataque. _De verdad_ no quería luchar. Sobre todo después de haber empezado a solucionar las cosas con su mujer.

Los metales chocaron.

Ichigo observó un cambio en el estilo de lucha de Ulquiorra. Sus movimientos ya no eran ágiles, calculados, precisos. Sólo movía la espada para defenderse. Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba volviéndose a burlar de él? Entonces le daría una lección. Finalmente vio un hueco y le cortó. Su espada se deslizó por el hombro de Ulquiorra, dejándole una herida profunda. La sangre salió a borbotones.

Ichigo se sonrió. _¡Hora de ajustar cuentas!_

Orihime gritó. Ulquiorra se tapó la herida, tratando de contener el dolor.

Ichigo volvió a atacarle, moviendo su espada. Ulquiorra siguió defendiéndose, pero sintió que su fuerza le abandonaba. Su hombro derecho estaba malherido y estaba perdiendo el control de todo su brazo. _Joder, ¿de verdad voy a perder esta vez?_ Entonces, sintió un puñetazo en su tripa.

- ¡Ichigo, para! ¡Vas a matarlo!- gritó Orihime.

Ichigo no la escuchó. Estaba decidido a ganar, costara lo que costara. Ese gilipollas le había estado tocando las narices desde el principio; sin luchar de verdad, conteniéndose, mirándole por encima del hombro. Volvió a golpearlo y Ulquiorra cayó al suelo. Él no hizo ni un ruido, no se estremeció, lo que aumentó la ira de Ichigo. Le volvió a dar una patada en la tripa. Ulquiorra permaneció callado. Cuando trató de levantarse, vio a Ichigo delante de él.

Ichigo levantó la espada, preparándose para clavársela. _Deberías estar asustado, imbécil. No te preocupes; no voy a matarte, sólo voy a asustarte un poco_.

- Kurosaki, ya basta. Ésta es una simple pelea, no un combate a muerte- escuchó a Ishida, detrás de él- Has ganado. Déjale tranquilo.

- ¡Cállate!- Ichigo lo miró- Se acabará cuando yo diga que se ha acabado.

- ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡He dicho que pares! Si sigues con esto, le harás daño de verdad.

- Ya le he _hecho daño de verdad_. Por un golpe más no pasará nada.

- Ichigo, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¡He dicho que _te calles_!

Ichigo vio a Ulquiorra poniéndose en pie. Estaba sujetándose el hombro y respiraba con dificultad. Ichigo bajó su espada y, con un ligero movimiento, le golpeo en el bajo vientre. Ulquiorra se cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Su visión se volvió borrosa. Había perdido mucha sangre. Sabía que pronto todo habría terminado. Entonces, vio a Orihime corriendo hacia él. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No entendía lo que estaba diciéndole. Soltó su espada y alzó su brazo, tratando de alcanzarla. Ella extendió el suyo. Estaban tan cerca que él casi podía sentir sus dedos rozándole. Sólo un poco más y habría llegado para salvarle.

Sólo un poco más. La oscuridad estaba apoderándose de él.

Cerró los ojos. Sólo un poco más. Entonces, todo se volvió negro y cayó al abismo.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Siento no haber subido el cap antes, pero he estado liadísima. Madre mía, ha pasado de todo! La declaración de Ulquiorra ha sido… increíble! Y Orihime ha estado muy bien defendiéndole; ya era hora de que dijese lo que sentía! En cuanto a Ichigo… creo que no puedo odiarle más! Ahora a ver qué ha pasado, porque me temo lo peor… Pero bueno, Ulquiorra tiene motivos más que de sobra para recuperarse, así que esperemos que lo haga. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Bueno, Orihime ha hecho lo que ha podido, que tampoco ha servido de mucho (aunque ha tenido muchas agallas plantándole cara a Ichigo). Pues en teoría la pelea es entre una banda y otra, pero supongo que cada uno tendrá un rival nada más. Además, al principio del fic creo recordar que decían que ella se ocupaba de curar a los heridos, fueran del bando que fuesen (como en el manga). Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**ulquihime7980**__: hi! Well, I think in this chapter he has officially become the most stupid carácter in the whole fic. He doesn't understand anything and we don't know if he has killed Ulqiorra or not… we shall see! See you in the next chapter!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Bueno, creo que Ichigo está tan obsesionado con las peleas que no sé da cuenta de que todo tiene un límite y en este cap lo ha pasado, claro. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde, aunque me temo que a Orihime ya la ha perdido como amiga. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Pitukel**__: hola! Jaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado… y espero que este cap aún más! A ver qué pasa con Ulquiorra, porque después de que Orihime lo haya apoyado, tiene que recuperarse… Un beso!_

_: hola! Sí, ya no queda nada! Aunque viene la parte más tensa, porque el final ha sido bastante sorprendente. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Creo que lo mejor de este capítulo ha sido la última parte de Ulquiorra y Orihime, cuando se ha visto que los dos no lo soportan más… qué bonito! Bueno, por lo pronto Ulquiorra no se ha convertido en cenizas, así que vamos bien. Es que creo que Ichigo antepone todo lo de las peleas a Orihime, pero Ulquiorra no; es más, hasta en el manga se ve que cambia gracias a ella y a Ichigo no le sucede lo mismo (aunque tal vez sí con Rukia). Por su parte, Orihime también parece cambiar en cierto modo cuando está con Ulquiorra (no hay más que ver lo mal que se queda cuando desaparece). A ver qué pasa aquí… un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Bueno, por ahora el final sigue canon: Ichigo gana, pero porque se vuelve loco. Esperemos que no termine igual que el manga, claro. Lo peor le toca ahora a Orihime, porque ver cómo Ichigo gana a Ulquiorra de una manera tan rastrera no tiene que ser plato de buen gusto. A ver qué ocurre! Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Pues sí, supongo que en la pelea los dos sacan su parte más escondida, sobre todo Ulquiorra cuando cuenta que el motivo de su pelea no es el que Ichigo cree. Y ya al final ni él ni Orihime pueden más y son sinceros, supongo que por la tensión y desesperación del momento. Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo. Un beso!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_La historia pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 9**

Ella sintió que el tiempo pasaba a cámara lenta, cuando vio la mano de Ulquiorra alzándose, para alcanzar la suya. Entonces, vio cómo se caía al suelo. Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, menos el chico que tenía delante y cuya mano trataba de alcanzar. Si todo fuera más rápido. Y ahora él no se movía, yaciendo en el suelo, totalmente quieto. Orihime ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando. Finalmente llegó a él, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo destrozado.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Creía que todo iría bien, creía que Ichigo no llegaría tan lejos! ¡No creía que esto fuese a terminar así! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No sé nada! ¿Qué hago? ¡Ulquiorra!_

De pronto se dio la vuelta, buscando algo frenéticamente con los ojos.

- ¡Ishida!- chilló ella. Él la alcanzó, totalmente consternado- ¡Ishida! ¡Por favor, vigílale! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda!

- No, iré yo. Tardaré menos. Tú quédate con él- sin decir nada más, se giró y echó a corer.

Ella se volvió hacia Ulquiorra. Estaba muy pálido, con un corte enorme en el hombro, que estaba tiñendo su ropa de rojo sangre. ¡Eso no podía estar ocurriendo! No podía haber acabado así. No podía morirse, justo después de haberse dado cuenta ella de que… Se acercó a su mejilla, tratando de sentir su respiración. Era tan débil que apenas podía sentirla. Pero al menos estaba vivo. _¡Gracias a Dios!_ Le cogió la mano y la apretó contra su rostro, besándola desesperada. No le dejaría marcharse. Lucharía por los dos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a la playa?- empezó a hablar con él- Yo no quise ir. Tenía miedo de que mis amigos no lo aprobasen, pero al final me alegré mucho de haberlo hecho. Por fin pude ser libre. Tú fuiste el único que me escuchó de verdad, sin tratar de sofocarme sobreprotegiéndome- se detuvo, tratando de contener las lágrimas- Nunca he entendido por qué eras tan serio conmigo, pero ahora lo sé y desearía haber podido decirte antes lo que querías oír- se detuvo, para colocarse el pelo- Siempre me has hecho sentir como tu igual y me has hecho creer que podía ser cualquier cosa a tu lado, sin que nadie me juzgara. He empezado a gustarme a mí misma gracias a ti únicamente.

Cerró los ojos. _¡Por favor, Ishida, date prisa!_

- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué nunca antes había ido a la playa? ¡Pues porque tenía que ir allí _contigo_! ¡Eres la única persona que ha visto cómo soy de verdad! Eres el único…- su voz se detuvo por el llanto- Había muchas cosas que quería compartir contigo: viajar a muchos sitios, probar comida diferente, ir a la misma universidad- se detuvo para quitarse las lágrimas de nuevo- Si tuviera cinco vidas, desearía pasarlas todas contigo. Enamorarme de ti cinco veces, envejecer contigo, estar… siempre contigo…

Él seguía sin moverse. Ella sintió que la desesperación la invadía.

- Me enfadé mucho cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas horribles. Quise que desaparecieras, que me dejaras sola. Y ahora daría lo que fuera por traerte de vuelta. ¡Vuelve conmigo! _Tienes_ que hacerlo… porque nunca te he dicho… porque todavía tengo que decirte…- se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Orihime no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, apretándose la mano de él contra su mejilla y de pronto escuchó un enorme bullicio. A regañadientes apartó la vista de Ulquiorra, encontrándose a Rukia, Ishida, Urahara y más gente que no conocía, corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Inoue! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rukia, preocupada.

Orihime movió la cabeza violentamente.

- ¡Inoue! Déjalo. Tenemos que llevarlo…

- ¡Que nadie lo toque!- gritó una histérica Orihime, abrazando a Ulquiorra contra ella- ¡Apartaros de él! ¿Es que no ha tenido ya suficiente?

- Orihime, no pasa nada- Urahara le llevó una mano al hombro- los médicos han llegado. Necesita ayuda, tenemos que darnos prisa…

Las palabras de Urahara surtieron efecto. Orihime se levantó poco a poco y los médicos se ocuparon de él. Llorando, los observó metiéndolo en la ambulancia y llevándoselo, mientras las sirenas sonaban. Y, en un segundo, se hubo marchado. Se quedó mirando el sitio en el que había estado tirado. _No mueras. Por favor, no mueras_.

- Inoue, dime, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- volvió a preguntarle Rukia.

La mente de Orihime iba a doscientos por hora, recordando la escena en la que Ichigo le había cortado el hombro a Ulquiorra, con violencia, sin piedad. Se acercó a él, mirándolo.

- ¡TÚ! ¡_Tú_ le has hecho esto!- le gritó, acercándose a pasos agigantados- ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Pensaba que eras mi amigo!- se quedó delante de Ichigo, jadeando de rabia- ¡_Éste_ es el precio de tu victoria! ¿Estás contento?- le golpeó el pecho con sus puños- ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Ichigo apartó la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. La culpa le consumía. No podía entender cómo el deseo de ganar le había invadido tan absolutamente su cabeza, su humanidad, su autocontrol. Era un monstruo que había dejado que sus instintos le dominasen. Un monstruo que merecía el peor castigo del mundo. Inoue jamás le perdonaría. Acababa de perder a una de sus mejores amigas.

- ¡Di algo! ¡Mírame!- le gritó Inoue.

- Lo siento- musitó Ichigo, avergonzado.

- Que lo sientes, que lo sientes…- repitió ella sus palabras, destrozada, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en su expresión.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba? No podía volver el tiempo atrás, para que Ichigo no se convirtiera en esa _cosa_ que por poco acabó con Ulquiorra. Alejó sus manos de él y, finalmente, se apartó.

- Orihime, voy a llevarte al hospital. Necesitas que te miren ese corte- le dijo la suave voz de Urahara. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Orihime no tuvo la fuerza de protestar. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Asintió y dejó que se la llevara.

* * *

Su cuerpo pesaba, no podía sentir el lado derecho, la cabeza le iba a estallar. Por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. Había muchísimo ruido a su alrededor. La gente estaba hablando, gritando, hasta escuchó a una mujer llorando. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban muchísimo. Trató de echar un vistazo. Todo estaba borroso.

Ulquiorra sintió que alguien le movía. ¿A dónde lo llevaban? ¿Debería preguntar? ¿Protestar? Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado e inerte. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para quejarse. Ulquiorra sintió que su consciencia desaparecía poco a poco. Ya preguntaría en otro momento. Pero, ¿cuándo? No lo sabía. El sueño estaba apoderándose de él. No tuvo el poder de luchar contra eso. Sí, por el momento, dormiría. Y tal vez más tarde preguntaría.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esas heridas, Orihime?- preguntó Chizuru, horrorizada.

- Eh… Me he caído por las escaleras- contestó una esquiva Orihime. No le apetecía darle explicaciones a la chica que tenía delante.

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que me estás mintiendo? Ese corte, esas magulladuras…- siguió hablando, aunque Orihime dejó de escucharla.

Habían pasado dos días y Ulquiorra seguía en la cama del hospital, inconsciente. Los médicos estuvieron toda la noche trabajando con él, pero debido a la enorme pérdida de sangre, les estaba costando mucho hacer que se despertara. Orihime se fijó en su mesa vacía y suspiró. De saber que iba a dolerle tanto…

- Inoue…- escuchó una voz conocida, detrás de ella. Ichigo era la última persona a la que quería ver, así que mucho menos le apetecía hablar con él. Lo ignoró y volvió a su mesa.

Al ver su reacción, Ichigo agachó la cabeza, derrotado. _Lo siento, Inoue. A parte de disculparme, no hay nada más que pueda hacer_.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Rukia entró en la clase.

- ¡Hola Inoue! ¡Hola Chizuru!- exclamó, cambiando de expresión al volverse hacia Ichigo- ¡_Tú_ te vienes conmigo!- le agarró de la manga y le arrastró fuera de la clase.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- le preguntó Ichigo, irritado, nada más salir.

- ¡Cállate y sigue andando!- le respondió Rukia, sin detenerse- cuando salieron del edificio, se giró y le miró a los ojos- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué…?

- Después de lo que le has hecho a Ulquiorra, ¿crees que es suficiente con que te disculpes?

- Yo…

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Desde la pelea, ni siquiera has ido a verle al hospital!

Ichigo agachó la vista, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que se despierte y te corte en dos?- continuó ella- ¿Y _qué_? Le has hecho algo terrible, pero no puedes rendirte así. ¡Si no funciona a la primera, sigue intentándolo! ¡Vuelve a intentar hablar con Inoue!- se detuvo- ¿Te da miedo saber que asustas a tus amigos? ¿Entiendes qué es lo que hiciste mal? ¿Estás preparado para cambiar?

- Sí…

- ¡Entonces, HAZLO! ¡Jura que no volverás a hacer daño a alguien que te importa _nunca_ más! ¡Hazte más fuerte, no con tu espada, sino con tu espíritu! Sé que puedes. ¡**Ése es el hombre al que llevo en mi corazón**!

* * *

Sólo era la hora del almuerzo, pero Orihime sentía que ese día no terminaría nunca. No podía esperar a que sonara la última sirena, para poder ir al hospital. Estaba en la azotea, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había encontrado a Ulquiorra tantas semanas atrás, cuando le habló de la competición. Habían cambiado muchísimas cosas desde entonces. Viejas relaciones se habían terminado y las nuevas estaban forjándose. ¿De verdad tenía una relación con Ulquiorra? ¿O sólo lo estaba deseando ella? Tenía la sensación de que él entendería lo que sentía por ella, pero aún así nunca se lo había dicho. Deseaba poder llegar a hacerlo.

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo!- escuchó una dura voz, detrás de ella.

- Hola, Grimmjow.

Él se acercó a ella, apoyando la pared en la verja, para mirarla directamente de frente.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó él.

- No muy bien. Sigue inconsciente.

- Puto Kurosaki de mierda.

- ¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo? Por lo que sé, también querías ganar.

- ¡Pero no así! Yo no ataco a los rivales que ya han caído.

Orihime esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras un código de honor.

- Hay muchas cosas que nunca "hubieras imaginado" de mí- Grimmjow se acercó más a ella- ¿Quieres descubrirlas?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Orihime se alejó de él, alarmada.

Grimmjow la observó por un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

- ¡Joder! Normal que le gustes- sonrió al ver su reacción- Cálmate, ¿vale? Era broma. ¿De verdad crees que te tocaría, después de ver lo que le hizo a Kurosaki?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella, confundida- ¿Es que nunca has peleado contra Ulquiorra?

- Una vez. Y perdí. Ese cabrón era más fuerte que yo, siempre lo ha sido.

- Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar a Ichigo- contestó Orihime, triste.

- ¡Gilipolleces! Por poco le ganó. Kurosaki jugó sucio, nada más.

Orihime no contestó. Miró a través de la verja, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Entonces, escuchó la puerta abrirse, detrás de ellos. Alguien había entrado. Se giró y vio a Rukia, arrastrando a Ichigo detrás de ella. Orihime sintió que su interior se retorcía. No tenía ninguna gana de ver a Ichigo en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué has traído a ese imbécil hasta aquí?- preguntó Grimmjow a Rukia, irritado.

- Ichigo tiene algo que decirle a Inoue- Orihime se giró- ¡Inoue, por favor!- le rogó Rukia.

Orihime dudó por un momento, pero aceptó. Miró a Rukia y a Ichigo, expectante. De pronto, Rukia le agarró la cabeza y se la agachó, para que se inclinara totalmente.

- ¡Lamenta mucho haber sido tan gilipollas!

- Inoue, juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo así- dijo Ichigo, sin levantar la cabeza- Lo que he hecho es imperdonable. No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió. Prometo que cambiaré.

- Es un poco tarde para eso, estúpido- Grimmjow lo miró con cara de asco.

- Inoue…- Ichigo la miró, desesperado.

Orihime estaba dividida. No odiaba a Ichigo, pero aún no estaba preparada para perdonarle; al menos, hasta que Ulquiorra se hubiera despertado.

- Ichigo- contestó Orihime, ordenando sus ideas- llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y no siempre he estado de acuerdo en cómo haces las cosas. Pero no puedo perdonar lo que le has hecho a Ulquiorra. No te odio, pero tampoco puedo perdonarte. Por ahora, será mejor que cada uno esté por su lado. Necesito tiempo.

Ichigo asintió, sintiéndose rechazado.

- ¡Ya lo sabes!- intervino Grimmjow- No te acerques a ella, ¿me oyes?- entonces, se giró a Orihime y la cogió del brazo- Salgamos de aquí.

Rukia e Ichigo los vieron desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Crees que ha funcionado?- le preguntó a ella.

- No lo sé, pero es un comienzo.

* * *

- ¡Cómo odio a ese imbécil!

- ¡Grimmjow, o vas más despacio o me sueltas!- gritó Orihime. La había arrastrado hacia fuera del instituto, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. _Voy a tener que conseguir que deje de hacer eso_.

Grimmjow se detuvo, pero dudó por un segundo, antes de soltarla. Orihime lo miró. Estaba jadeando de rabia.

- ¿Por qué no le has mandado a la mierda?- le preguntó.

- Porque Rukia quería que lo escuchara.

- ¿Incluso después de lo que hizo?

- Se ha disculpado.

- ¿Y vas a perdonarlo?

- ¿He dicho que fuese a hacerlo?- _¿Qué demonios le ocurre?_

Él no contestó, pero Orihime sintió que se relajaba un poco.

- Odio a las tías que cambian de opinión- gruñó. Ella no contestó, sino que miró a su alrededor. La gente estaba empezando a fijarse en ella y eso le hizo sentirse incómoda. Grimmjow movió la cabeza hacia un lado- ¿Quieres marcharte de aquí?

- Había pensado en ir a ver a Ulquiorra.

- Pues vamos.

* * *

Media hora después llegaron al hospital.

Orihime se quedó en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Ulquiorra, dudando si entrar o no. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada por lo que pudiera ver al otro lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¡No te quedes ahí parada!- escuchó que Grimmjow se quejaba, detrás de ella.

Ella giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, dudando al entrar.

Ulquiorra tenía una expresión calmada y tranquila. Era casi alegre verlo sin si habitual expresión de severidad. Orihime se acercó a su cama y lo estudió detenidamente. Su piel había recuperado su color habitual, aunque siguiera siendo pálida. Tenía el hombro derecho vendado y algunas manchas de sangre mojaron el vendaje. Le tocó el pelo y suspiró.

- Es hora de que te despiertes, ¿no crees?

Silencio.

Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama. ¿Por qué siempre ocurría lo mismo? Cuando algo empezaba a mejorar, surgían nuevos problemas. Problemas que no dejaban de acumularse. Y justo había ocurrido precisamente en ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de graduarse.

El conflicto entre Shinigamis y Espadas había empezado a solucionarse, tal vez porque la competición había terminado. Sólo a algunas personas les había alegrado. Y la relación que tenía con sus amigos también estaba mejorando. _Qué momento tan bueno para graduarse_.

Después de descubrir lo que había pasado entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra, todo el mundo se había mantenido distante, observando y esperando que el segundo se recuperase. Pero él se negaba a hacerlo. Para cuando lo había encontrado, había vuelto a marcharse. _Hasta en momentos como éste haces siempre lo que quieres_. Estar con él estaba siendo más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

Orihime cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra la silla. _¿Algún día se acabará?_ No estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más.

Pero no pasaba nada; seguiría intentándolo. Ulquiorra _estaría_ junto a ella. Estuviera donde estuviese, acabaría encontrándolo.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, esta vez no he tardado nada! Por lo visto, Orihime no está dispuesta a perdonar a Ichigo con tanta facilidad y la verdad es que es normal. Se ha comportado como un idiota! Y es increíble que haya tenido que llegar a ese extremo para comprobar que los dos se quieren y quieren estar juntos. Por otro lado está Grimmjow, que todo apunta a que pueda sentir algo por Hime… pero, como él mismo ha dicho, no es capaz de hacer nada. Y luego está Ulquiorra, que todavía no ha despertado… pobre Hime, supongo que aún le toca sufrir un poco más. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Bueno, no sé qué pasará, pero esperemos que no muera! Pobre Hime, no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo… Me alegro de que te esté gustando; nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Sí, parece como que Hime llega tarde y cuando quiere confesarle lo que siente, él ya está en coma. Supongo que Ichigo no entiende que Orihime y Ulquiorra puedan tener algo, teniendo en cuenta que pertenecen a dos bandos completamente opuestos y además teniendo en cuenta que para Ichigo eso de "un bando u otro" lo es todo. En el manga también es más o menos así y es increíble que no se dé cuenta del daño que hace a Hime, por no comprenderla y por no dejarle hacer lo que realmente quiere. En cuanto a Musa y Reflexiones, me alegro de que te gustasen! Quizá más adelante tuvieran otro hijo, aunque ya parecían bastante agotados con cuidar de una niña (quién sabe, lo mismo Ulquiorra dejó sus obsesiones de lado con esto de la paternidad XD). Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Ichigo sólo ve lo que quiere ver y claro, cuando quiere darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones, ya es tarde. Maldita sea! Esperemos que Ulquiorra se recupere pronto. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Ya, creo que todos hemos sentido lo mismo por Ichigo. Qué rabia! Esperemos que se salve, porque sería horrible que acabe igual que en el manga. Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Ya, la última escena ha sido increíble… esperemos que no fuese una despedida! En cuanto a Ichigo, ya se ve que está arrepentido, pero está claro que no va a tener el perdón de Orihime así como si nada hubiese pasado. A ver qué ocurre! Un beso!_

_**Misari**__: hola! No te preocupes por los reviews! Bueno, la verdad es que éste va más rápido que otros en cuanto a traducción, pero es que he tenido exámenes y demás y he estado liadísima! Pero bueno, por fin ha terminado todo. Sobre Ichigo sí, es ciego y tonto y bobo. No ve más que lo que quiere ver y cree que un simple perdón basta para arreglar las cosas. Pues no! Y Orihime por fin se declaró, pero esperemos que no haya sido demasiado tarde y haya sido más una despedida que una declaración de amor… La verdad es que queda muy poco (son 13 capítulos), así que a ver qué pasa! Un beso!_


	10. Capítulo 10

_La historia pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 10**

Faltaba una semana para la graduación y Ulquiorra seguía inconsciente. La ansiedad de Orihime aumentaba cada día que pasaba. Cuando los médicos le dijeron que lo peor ya había pasado y que era cuestión de tiempo que despertase, llegó al éxtasis. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sin que nada cambiase, volvió a sumirse en la depresión. A parte del corte, no tenía ninguna herida más. Aún así, no abría los ojos. La espera era una tortura.

Ella seguía sin querer hablar con Ichigo, lo que también enfrió su amistad con Rukia. En realidad, se mantuvo completamente alejada de los Shinigamis. Al margen de las miradas involuntarias, cuando se cruzaban en el instituto actuaban como si no se conocieran. Si no fuera por Grimmjow, que últimamente estaba siempre con ella, se habría vuelto loca de la soledad y preocupación constantes.

Era una mañana de primavera soleada y ella iba camino del instituto. Ya no hacía falta que fuera, porque las clases habían terminado, pero las actividades del club permitían que hiciera algo y pensara en otra cosa que no fuera Ulquiorra. Desde el día fatal, la rutina que seguía era siempre la misma; estaba unas horas en el instituto y después volvía al hospital, para mirarlo y esperar y desear.

- ¡Hola!- escuchó a alguien, detrás de ella.

No hizo falta que se girase, para saber quién era. Había sido igual cada día.

- Buenos días, Grimmjow- le saludó ella, tan pronto como la hubo alcanzado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de las clases?

- Lo mismo que llevo una semana haciendo.

- Yo también.

- No hace falta que vengas conmigo al hospital, si no quieres. Si te molesta…

- Claro que no- la interrumpió.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Orihime volvió a hablar.

- Ulquiorra parece estar mejor últimamente. Tal vez sea un síntoma de que va a despertarse pronto.

- Será mejor que lo haga. Estoy harto de que hables de él sin parar, día sí y día también.

Orihime dejó escapar una risa y Grimmjow la miró.

- Eres muy divertido- dijo ella- Aunque finjas que te da igual, sé que estás preocupado.

- Vaya, crees que me tienes calado, ¿eh?

- Eso es.

- Mujer entrometida- murmuró entre dientes. Orihime no contestó.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando termines el instituto?- cambió ella de tema.

- Ir a la Universidad de Tokio.

Orihime se detuvo y lo miró, muy sorprendida.

- Te… ¿Te han aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Grimmjow pareció molestarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente listo?

- No… es que… nunca has mostrado tener mucho interés por los estudios y tus notas son muy normales.

- Se me dan bien los deportes y soy uno de los mejores en kendo- puso una sonrisa extraña- El gerente dejó de lado mis notas, en cuanto me vio practicando con la espada delante de sus narices. El muy imbécil hasta me ofreció una beca deportiva, si me unía al equipo de kendo.

- Genial. He oído que es uno de los mejores del país- dijo Orihime, con añoranza- Me pregunto a dónde… irá Ulquiorra.

- Allí también.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! También es muy bueno con la espada.

- Nah, en realidad él _sí_ estudia. El muy cabrón ha decidido entrar en la Facultad de Ingeniería, así que no voy a poder tener mi revancha. Aunque ahora que va a estar así a saber cuánto tiempo, quizá le quiten la beca.

Orihime no contestó. _Así que iba a marcharse a Tokio. Ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me contó eso?_

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal del instituto y allí se separaron.

- Te veré dentro de tres horas.

- Vale- contestó ella, caminando de nuevo.

Grimmjow la miró mientras se alejaba.

_Ulquiorra está jodido_.

* * *

El viento rugía en sus oídos y la tormenta de arena le nublaba la visión. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo sabía. Su sentido de la orientación no existía y no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba. Lo único que sabía era que estaba buscando algo.

Ulquiorra levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Había un pequeño destello en él, entre toda la locura que le rodeaba. ¿Sería el sol? ¿La luna? No tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera sabía si era de noche o de día.

- Bienvenido- escuchó que le decía una voz, detrás de él.

Se giró hacia la dirección de la voz. Al principio no vio de dónde venía. Entonces, divisó una sombra. Al principio, no tenía una forma clara, hasta que empezó a adoptar la ser un ser humano. Aún así, había algo raro en eso. La sombra finalmente apareció y Ulquiorra se encontró cara a cara con un monstruo. Alas negras, cuernos, marcas faciales raras. Y el rostro… era casi como el suyo.

* * *

Orihime estaba en la cocina, observando las encimeras limpias. Había decidido quedarse esa mañana en casa, antes de ir al hospital. Evitar a Ichigo y al resto de sus amigos se había convertido en una rutina con la que prefería no lidiar. Así que decidió centrarse en los quehaceres diarios, como limpiar. Limpió las mismas cosas una y otra vez, hasta que empezó a ver su propio reflejo en las encimeras, las tazas y las sartenes y todo lo que reluciera. Le gustaba tanto limpiar como cocinar, pero aquello estaba yéndose de su control. Tembló. _Necesito hacer algo diferente_.

El timbre de su puerta sonó. No esperaba a nadie, aunque Tatsuki y a veces Grimmjow la visitaran sin preaviso. Suspiró. _Allá vamos. El señor Kendo Superstar ha decidido volver sin invitación_.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarse al deportista de pelo azul al otro lado. Pero lo que la esperaba era algo completamente diferente. Se quedó de piedra, nada más abrir la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó Ichigo, nerviosamente.

Orihime dudó. No estaba lista para volver a encararse con él, pero tampoco podía estar evitándolo toda la vida. Ulquiorra era muy terco y estaba tomándose su tiempo, dejando que lidiara con todo eso ella sola. Se apartó y le dejó pasar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar evitándome, Inoue?- le preguntó él, nada más entrar.

- Quería esperar a que Ulquiorra se despertase. Le debes más a él que a mí- contestó ella, con calma.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

- ¿Así que es eso? ¿Ya no somos amigos?

- Ichigo, para ti todo es muy fácil. Sabes lo que hiciste. ¡No puedo olvidarlo y tratarte como si nada hubiese pasado!

- ¡No espero que lo hagas! Sólo…

- ¿Por qué has venido?- le preguntó ella.

- Para que volvamos a ser amigos- parecía destrozado.

- Te dije que necesitaba tiempo. Primero quiero que Ulquiorra se despierte.

- Pero, ¿_por qué_?

- Porque- se miró las manos- es muy importante para mí.

- ¡Si ni siquiera le conoces! ¡No puede ser más importante que nosotros!

- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pasa entre él y yo?- le soltó, más enfurecida- Nunca antes te ha importado mi vida personal. ¡Ni siquiera te fijaste en mí! Y ahora, de repente, ¿quieres saberlo todo?

A Ichigo le pilló por sorpresa su sinceridad.

- ¿Cómo que nunca me he fijado en ti…? ¡Claro que sí!

- Oh, ¿en serio? Dime, ¿acaso sabes lo que se siente al querer a una persona que no te ve igual?- _¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! _Ichigo negó con la cabeza, despacio- ¡Pues yo sí!- exclamó ella, abatida.

- No estarás diciendo que…

- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso- sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas- Ya lo he superado. ¡Y Ulquiorra estaba allí para apoyarme!

- No tenía ni idea…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo único que te importaba era luchar, hasta que Rukia apareció.

- Lo siento- antes de que pudiera responder, la abrazó- Lo siento mucho.

- Ichigo, no hace falta que…

Pero ella no pudo acabar.

- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?- una voz enfadada habló, al otro lado de la puerta.

Orihime apartó a Ichigo y vio a un muy cabreado Grimmjow mirándoles.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose muy extraña.

- ¡Has dejado la puta puerta abierta!- su mirada se dirigió hacia Ichigo- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, gilipollas!

Ichigo estaba a punto de responderle, pero Orihime le detuvo.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Ichigo.

Él asintió.

- Ya seguiremos con esto- dijo y se marchó.

Sintió que Grimmjow la miraba, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún peor. Poco a poco se giró hacia él.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vas a _seguir_ con él?- escuchó que le preguntaba, en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Ella tensó. _¡Oh, por Dios, no es momento para esto!_

- ¿Querías algo?- ella ignoró lo que acababa de decirle.

Él se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

- Por lo que veo, las _cosas_ están muy interesantes. ¡Yo que quería sorprenderte con las noticias, pero has sido tú la que me ha sorprendido _a mí_!

- ¿Qué noticias?- preguntó ella, algo temerosa.

Grimmjow la miró por un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

- Han llamado del hospital. Le ha pasado algo a Ulquiorra.

* * *

Veinte minutos después estaba en la habitación de Ulquiorra, observando cómo los médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían. Él seguía inconsciente, con la misma expresión de paz en su rostro, pero había algo diferente en él. Ella se acercó y se fijó en sus párpados. Entonces, ella escuchó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

- Buenas tardes. Soy la Doctora Unohana y me ocupo de este joven- la mujer le sonrió con una sonrisa maternal.

- Encanta de conocerla, doctora. ¿Podría decirme qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Orihime, ansiosamente.

- Ha habido cambios muy importantes en su estado- la doctora se detuvo por un instante, mirando el informe- La actividad cerebral ha aumentado y hay movimiento ocular. Su cabeza está activa.

- ¿Está soñando?- preguntó Orihime, interesada.

- Eso creo. Y parece un sueño muy intenso, la verdad.

Orihime se giró hacia ella, con esperanza.

- Doctora, ¿significa eso que se despertará pronto?

- Es posible, pero no es ninguna garantía.

La doctora se quedó unos minutos más allí, rellenando el informe, hasta que se disculpó amablemente y salió de la habitación. Orihime se quedó a solas con Ulquiorra. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado y lo estudió detenidamente.

- ¿Con qué estarás soñando?- le preguntó con amabilidad- Espero que con nada de peleas.

Pensó que, por un momento, había visto cómo se le fruncía el ceño.

_¿Con qué ESTÁS soñando?_

* * *

- ¿Cómo te sientes, alteza?- le preguntó el monstruo, en un tono de voz que se parecía al suyo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No me reconoces?- Ulquiorra lo estudió por un momento- Soy tú- continuó él- Para ser más exactos, soy parte de ti. Soy tus miedos, tus ansiedades.

- Estupideces. Yo no tengo miedos.

- ¿Estupideces? ¿Estás seguro?

Una imagen de Orihime sonriendo a Ichigo le cruzó la mente. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El monstruo lo miró por un momento.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un hombre y su caballo?

- ¿Cuál?

- El hombre se convierte en rey y domina al mundo, mientras que el caballo es su vasallo y le sirve- el monstruo se paró por un momento, para mirarlo- ¿Sabes qué es lo que los diferencia?

- Ilumíname- contestó Ulquiorra, exasperado.

- El poder y el autocontrol. Puedes controlar tus emociones o dejar que ellas te controlen a ti. Cuando eso último ocurre, lo pierdes todo.

- Nunca he dejado que mis emociones me controlen- contestó Ulquiorra, con impaciencia.

- ¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntarle el monstruo- Entonces, deja que te _ilumine_.

* * *

- ¿Sabes? Esto no es lo mismo sin ti- Orihime se fijó en el chico que dormía- No tengo a nadie alrededor que me dé órdenes ni me riña, como hacías tú. Tú siempre me dices lo que necesito escuchar, para dejar de estar triste- acercó su rostro al de él- Y, ahora que estoy sola, esto es muy duro. Pero intentaré ser fuerte, para que cuando despiertas puedas estar orgulloso de mí.

Tocó su mejilla con la suya. Tenía la piel fría.

- Ichigo ha venido a verme hoy- continuó- Creía que no sería capaz de hablar con él mientras tú estuvieras aquí, pero al final he conseguido decirle todo. Y ha sido más fácil de lo que me había imaginado. Por fin le he contado ese estúpido enamoramiento que tuve con él- se rió- Creo que le he asustado. Jamás se habría imaginado que pudiera gustarle a una idiota como yo.

Se incorporó y lo miró.

- ¿Sabes qué pasó justo después? ¡Me abrazó! Si eso hubiera pasado hace meses, probablemente hubiese muerto de felicidad. Pero, ¿sabes qué sentí? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. Ahora mismo, ni siquiera sé si me gustó de verdad o fue una estupidez de adolescente.

Le acarició el pelo, con gentileza.

- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me abrazaste y me besaste aquel día? Que no quería que acabara. Si hubiera sido por mí, jamás hubiese dejado que terminara. Por eso necesito que vuelvas, para que me enseñes una y otra vez lo que es el amor de verdad. Y para poder decirte al fin que no estás sólo en esto.

Bajó la cabeza y tapó sus labios con los de ella. Oh, cuánto deseaba sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, que le susurrara "bésame" al oído una vez más. En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que le hubiese pedido, sin dudar. Sin mirar atrás. Sin segundas intenciones ni dudar más de ella misma.

¿Dudas? Ya no había dudas en su mente.

- Pero no lo diré mientras estés así. Esperaré hasta que puedas volver a mirarme, hasta que puedas volver a besarme así, otra vez.

No tenía suficiente de él. _Este amor está matándome_, le dijo una vez, pero en ese momento era ella la que se estaba muriendo.

- _Necesito_ verme en tus ojos- le susurró Orihime al oído. Deslizó la mano por su mejilla, igual que aquella vez- _Necesito_ volver a sentir tu calidez.

Aunque su rostro estuviera tan calmado, sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Estar cerca de él era una tortura para ella. Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos. Pero, pronto…

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que me hiciste- dijo, antes de volver a besarlo de nuevo- Una vez me hablaste sobre los corazones, pero nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que le has hecho al mío- no podía dejar de besarlo- Por este corazón…

_Por este corazón… lo deseo todo de ti_.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Ais, pobre Orihime. No me imagino lo mal que debe de estar pasándole. Menos mal que tienen a Grimmjow a su lado, porque con esos "amigos" que tiene no sé si habría podido superar este bache. Y en cuanto a Ichigo… bueno, ahora ha pasado de hacer el idiota a atosigar a Orihime. En serio, ¿es que este chico nunca se dará cuenta de cuándo y cómo tiene que hacer las cosas? Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos, así que ya veremos qué ocurre! Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no está muerto, sino en coma. Ahora a esperar que despierte… Y en cuanto a Grimmjow, pues sí, menos mal que apoya a Orihime, porque si hubiese dependido de Ichigo y los demás, habría estado totalmente sola. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**Itachan**__: hola! Me alegro de que te guste! Pues no tengo ni idea de cuándo despertará Ulquiorra, pero esperemos que sea pronto y que por fin se reconcilie con Orihime. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Pues lo de Grimmjow creo que es una mezcla; a mí me da la impresión de que, por un lado, considera a Ulquiorra como su amigo y por otro está empezando a sentir algo por Orihime… pero esperemos que no se meta en medio! En cuanto a Ichigo, está claro que no va a dejar de presionarla y debería esperar a que las cosas se enfriasen más. Es un pesado! Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Jaja, justo cuando se declara Orihime, Ulquiorra cae en coma. Parece que esos dos no van a poder estar juntos nunca! Pero esperemos que despierte pronto y que todo el mundo sepa que están juntos. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Ya, esperemos que no muera. Hombre, yo creo que tendrá un final feliz, pero para eso necesitamos que despierte ya! Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic y un beso!_

_**Pitukel**__: hola! Pues sí, Ulquiorra está en coma. Pero bueno, ya va teniendo actividad cerebral, así que es cuestión de tiempo que despierte. Pero esperemos que lo haga pronto, que no sé si Orihime podrá seguir aguantando tanto durante mucho más tiempo. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**sadelmis**__: hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Ya, lo cierto es que los personajes son fieles al manga 100% y quizá por eso esté tan lograda la historia. Espero no haber tardado mucho y paciencia, que ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para el final! Un beso!_

_**iNatsuBlueCyan789**__: hola! Ya, estamos todos deseando que despierte… pero se está haciendo de rogar! Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: hola! Pues me alegro de que hayas vuelto y de que te esté gustando la historia! Ya, la verdad es que los capítulos de la pelea han sido un cúmulo de sentimientos, pero esperemos que todo acabe bien. Espero no haber tardado mucho con la actualización y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_


	11. Capítulo 11

_La historia pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 11**

- Nunca he dejado que mis emociones me dominasen.

- ¿Estás seguro? Deja que te _ilumine_.

La tormenta de arena se detuvo de repente. Ulquiorra miró alrededor; era de noche. El cielo estaba despejado, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna creciente. Volvió su mirada hacia el monstruo.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué perdiste la pelea?

- Sé por qué perdí la pelea. Kurosaki era un rival muy fuerte.

- Qué estupidez. Perdiste porque te distrajiste. Luchaste por esa chica, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra no contestó.

- ¿_Por qué_ luchaste por la chica?

_Porque la quiero_.

- Porque estabas cegado por los celos- contestó el monstruo por él.

Ulquiorra bajó la vista. El monstruo tenía razón.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

- Tenía miedo de perderla.

- ¿Acaso era tuya?

Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. _No_.

- No- dijo el monstruo- ¿Por qué estabas celoso?- siguió con el interrogatorio.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos. No quería recordar ese sentimiento.

- No pude olvidar cómo miraba a Kurosaki.

Silencio.

- ¿Le dijiste lo que pensabas?

Silencio.

- No lo hiciste.

Muchísimas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Ulquiorra. Lo recordó todo; la rabia que sintió al verlos por la ventana, la rudeza con la que la habló antes de ir a practicar con la espada, la bofetada.

- ¿Por qué le permitiste que te golpeara?- preguntó el monstruo, como si supiera en qué estaba pensando.

- Estás haciendo muchas preguntas- Ulquiorra giró la cabeza hacia un lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Bolsillos? Se miró; llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

- ¿Quieres ver el futuro?

Ulquiorra volvió la vista hacia el monstruo.

- Deberías hacerlo.

Una imagen de Orihime dándole la mano a Kurosaki y sonriéndole, feliz, apareció ante él. La imagen desapareció dando paso a otra, en la que Orihime y Grimmjow compartían un apasionado beso.

Ulquiorra miró fijamente al monstruo.

- ¿Esto es real?- preguntó.

- _Podría_ serlo.

- ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?

- Manteniendo tu corona. Si dejas que tus emociones nublen tus pensamientos, te convertirás en el caballo.

Ulquiorra se quedó en silencio.

- Si pierdes la corona, ella nunca será tuya.

_A esa mujer le encanta atormentarme_.

Ulquiorra apartó la vista y miró en la distancia. ¿De verdad estaba haciéndolo todo tan mal? ¿Por qué no había podido hablar con ella? Nunca se había encarado a ella ni una sola vez. Sólo seguía huyendo, dejándola siempre detrás. ¿Acabaría cansándose de tanta inseguridad? ¿De esperar? Era un imbécil, un imbécil patético que estaba desesperadamente enamorado. Cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo luchar contra ello. No podía aceptar que Orihime siguiese colgada de Kurosaki. Se puso celoso, tan celoso que ni siquiera supo qué hacer con sus emociones enrabiadas. No pudo hablar con ella por temor a perderla. Pero la asustaba mucho más precisamente por no hablarle. Aún así, la última vez que la vio actuó de forma diferente. Era como si se estuviera preocupando por él, casi.

Negó con la cabeza, frustrado. A esa mujer _de verdad_ le encantaba atormentarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- escuchó que le preguntaba el monstruo.

- Que sea mía.

- ¿No quieres ajustar cuentas con el chico?

- Él me da igual.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el monstruo, suspicaz.

Ulquiorra suspiró.

- Nunca quise luchar contra él. Sólo lo hice porque estaba enfadado. Y ese idiota tampoco quiso rendirse- se detuvo al recordar- Quería que se rindiera voluntariamente, que dejara de luchar y la dejara a ella conmigo. En su lugar, hice que viera cómo le daba una paliza- sintió que su pecho se contraía- No quiero volver a verla tan dolida y asustada.

El monstruo lo miró por un momento.

- Pareces haber encontrado tu respuesta.

* * *

Orihime estaba excitada y nerviosa. La doctora había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que Ulquiorra se despertara en cualquier momento. Estaba temblando. Pero, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Mantendría su rivalidad con Ichigo? Él parecía el más fuerte de los Espadas, con cierta diferencia. ¿Agravaría el conflicto entre ellos y los Shinigamis? Y, si eso ocurriera, ¿de qué lado estaría Orihime? Ni era ya uno de los Shinigamis, ni pertenecía a los Espadas. ¿Dónde quedaba exactamente su lealtad?

Orihime bajó la vista al suelo. Por fin dejó de lado su malestar y llamó a Rukia, para quedar con ella. A diferencia de su reciente encuentro con Ichigo, no le importó hacerlo. Rukia siempre había sido una buena amiga, que sabía cómo mantener a Ichigo a raya y entendía a la gente que la rodeaba. Orihime quería solucionar las cosas con los Shinigamis. Necesitaba saber que su rivalidad no seguiría. Y, al menos, que hubiera una persona que entendiera cómo se sentía. Ichigo no parecía el más indicado para ello, con la cabeza tan dura que tenía. Su mundo era sólo en blanco y negro. Rukia era distinta.

Por fin llegó al parque donde habían quedado y se fijó en la chica morena del banco. Rukia la saludó con la mano y Orihime se dirigió hacia allí.

- Cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Rukia.

- Bien, aunque me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes- contestó Orihime, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Orihime se fijó en sus manos, antes de contestar.

- Visitar a Ulquiorra en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Sigue en coma, pero ha mejorado. Tal vez despierte pronto- dijo ella, suavemente.

Rukia la miró por un momento.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre vosotros dos?

Orihime suspiró. _Espero que lo entiendas_.

- Nos enamoramos. Pero no pude decírselo. Luchó con Ichigo creyendo que…- no terminó.

- ¿Creyendo que aún te gustaba él?- Rukia acabó por ella.

Orihime la miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rukia se rió.

- No era precisamente un secreto, Inoue. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero no pasa nada, no estaba enfadada contigo. Y me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que también te quiera a ti. Pero me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes entre nosotras.

- También dejé a los Shinigamis.

Rukia se puso seria y grió la cabeza, mirando al horizonte.

- No te culpo- dijo- Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo- entonces, volvió a girarse hacia Orihime- Ichigo se siente muy culpable. De verdad quiere que le perdones y poder dejar atrás todo esto.

- Lo sé. Vino a verme el otro día- explicó Orihime- pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

- Lo entiendo. Pero, por favor, no olvides que seguimos considerándote nuestra amiga.

- Gracias, Rukia- se detuvo por un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos- ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Ulquiorra se despierte?

- ¿Te preocupa la rivalidad?

Orihime asintió.

- Quiero que paren. Tienen que entender que no merece la pena matarse los unos a los otros. El instituto pronto habrá terminado y, cuando eso ocurra, cada uno tomará un camino diferente.

- Es verdad. Pero desearía no hacerlo. Desearía seguir siendo amigos para siempre- Rukia sonrió con tristeza.

- Yo también, pero no creo que sea posible que todo vuelva a estar como antes.

Rukia asintió.

- Lo único que ha conseguido ese estúpido enfrentamiento es destrozar años de amistad- suspiró- Pero, para que lo sepas, si esos idiotas quieren seguir peleándose después de lo que ocurrió, yo estaré de parte de Ichigo. Aunque le diré exactamente lo que pienso.

Orihime bajó la vista al suelo.

- Sé que lo harás.

- Y creo que tú también, por Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ichigo estaba en su habitación. La última conversación que había tenido con Orihime seguía perturbándolo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan amiga de alguien al que apenas conocía? ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida a esperar a que Ulquiorra se despertase primero? _Es una persona muy importante para mí_, le había dicho. ¿Qué coño significaba eso? Los Shinigamis llevaban siendo amigos desde secundaria, pero Ulquiorra había aparecido sólo unos meses atrás. Aún así, ¿era más importante que nadie? Pero, ¿_qué_ _demonios…_?

Entonces, escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

- Ichigo, voy a entrar- le dijo Rukia. Entró, cerrando la puerta despacio. Lo miró e inmediatamente supo que algo iba mal- Deja que adivine. Llevas todo el día dándole vueltas a lo de Inoue.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ella? ¡Es como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos!

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

- Qué tonto eres- antes de que él pudiera replicar, ella levantó la mano, callándolo- ¿Sabías que estuvo años enamorada de ti?

Ichigo asintió.

- Me lo dijo cuando fui a verla.

- ¡Bien! ¿Y te contó lo mal que se había sentido, durante todo ese tiempo?- Ichigo negó con la cabeza- Y ahora que por fin ha encontrado a alguien que la quiere, ¿de verdad crees que va a dejarlo?

- ¡No hace falta que lo deje, pero actúa como si él fuera más importante que nadie!

- Es que _es_ más importante que nadie, porque se ha enamorado de él.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Rukia rió.

- No creerías de verdad que iba a estar toda la vida enamorada de ti, ¿verdad? Ella también tiene una vida, ¿sabes? Y tiene derecho a vivirla.

- Pero…

- ¡Ichigo! Por poco mataste a alguien que era muy importante para ella. ¿De verdad crees que va a perdonarte tan fácilmente? Si algo así me ocurriera a mí, ¿tú lo harías?

- No…- Ichigo se giró y miró por la ventana- Así que le quiere… Sólo quiero que me dé una oportunidad… Si pudiera volver…

- Sé que te sientes muy culpable- Rukia apareció detrás de él- Tu mirada no miente. Me di cuenta al instante, igual que supe que no te sentías como si hubieses ganado la pelea.

- ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Esperar a que Ulquiorra se despierte y arreglar las cosas.

Escuchó cómo Ichigo suspiraba.

- Y otra cosa, tienes que poner fin a la rivalidad. No sólo tú, sino también los Espadas. Después de lo que ha pasado, no sería inteligente seguir con esto.

- ¿Y si no quieren?

- Convence a Ulquiorra- le cogió la mano- Y si Inoue ve que haces el esfuerzo, tal vez te perdone.

- ¿Y si él me odia?

- No es idiota. Si le dices que ésa es tu intención, estará de acuerdo contigo.

- La vez que luchamos pareció que de verdad quería que me rindiese.

- Tal vez estuviese celoso de ti. Y no le culpo. Al margen de eso, los dos os comportasteis como idiotas en la pelea.

- No quiero volver a tener una pelea así, nunca más.

- Recuérdalo la próxima vez que empuñes la espada.

* * *

- Veo que ya has encontrado tu respuesta.

_Por supuesto que sí_. Las imágenes de su cabeza le hicieron ver las cosas bajo un nuevo punto de vista. Era como si hubiera visto a un extraño. ¿Cómo pudo haberla tratado así? Normal que no le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él. ¿O es que no sentiría nada? ¿Y si era sólo compasión? Pero, a juzgar por la manera en la que lo miró al darle la mano, tenía que amarlo. Ulquiorra se sintió mucho más decidido. _Tenía_ que saberlo. No podía esperar más.

Al momento, se giró hacia el monstruo.

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

- No me preguntes. Tú eres el rey, tú decides.

Ulquiorra se giró. La tormenta de arena estaba de vuelta. Se dio la vuelta y el monstruo seguía ahí, mirándole en silencio. Sin pronunciar más palabras, Ulquiorra empezó a caminar. Anduvo unos pocos pasos y se volvió de nuevo. El monstruo se había ido. La tormenta de arena estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte y le nublaba la vista. Pero Ulquiorra siguió caminando. Tenía que salir de ese lugar. Ella estaba esperándolo. Pronto, su visión se nubló completamente por la tormenta. Pero tenía que seguir adelante. Pasó otro minuto y estaba rodeado. No podía ver ni oír nada. El caos estaba consumiéndole. Pero tenía que seguir andando.

Su visión cambió de repente. Delante de él había una tenue luz blanca. Trató de alcanzarla. La luz se hizo más y más grande. Caminaba cada vez más deprisa. _Tenía_ que alcanzar esa luz. Empezó a correr. La luz lo invadió por completo. Sintió su calidez. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, antes ese brillo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró tumbado en la cama de un hospital.

Ulquiorra pestañeó. ¿De verdad estaba despierto? Trató de recordar su sueño, pero lo único que pudo ver son imágenes vagas. _No pierdas tu corona_. Las palabras resonaron en su mente. _No pierdas tu corona_.

- Bienvenido- escuchó que le decía una voz familiar.

Él se giró, sorprendido. _¿Urahara?_

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Después de que Ichigo Kurosaki te hiriera, perdiste mucha sangre y entraste en coma.

_No puede ser…_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Poco más de una semana.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando de frente. _Una semana entera_.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de repente.

- No esperarías que viniera Aizen, ¿verdad?- sonrió Urahara- Pero deberías alegrarte de haberte despertado al fin. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.

Urahara lo miró por un segundo, antes de volver a hablar.

- Tengo buenas noticias- Ulquiorra lo miró, expectante- Te han rehabilitado la beca de la Universidad.

- Bien- se detuvo- ¿Y qué hay de…?

- A ella no se la han dado- respondió Urahara, antes de que él pudiera seguir.

_Joder_.

- Últimamente te has vuelto muy popular- siguió Urahara- Todo el mundo ha venido a verte.

- Define "todo el mundo"- Ulquiorra respondió sin alterarse, mirándolo.

- Bueno… Han venido los Espadas ésos, sobre todo Grimmjow…

- No seas ridículo- le interrumpió Ulquiorra- A Grimmjow no se le ha perdido nada por aquí.

- Bueno, por lo visto sí. Y adivina quién más ha venido- le preguntó Urahara, sonriéndole ampliamente.

_¿Orihime Inoue…?_ Ulquiorra contuvo el aliento, esperanzado.

- Ella ha estado aquí cada día- le dijo Urahara, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Ulquiorra se recostó en la almohada. Así que no se había olvidado de él. El alivio le invadió. Necesitaba volver a verla.

- La graduación será en dos días. ¿No estás emocionado?

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos. No irían a la misma Universidad. ¿Qué sería de ellos, entonces? _¿Emocionado, por qué?_

- No hay nada por lo que estar emocionado.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! Uf, por fin se ha despertado! Podemos respirar de alivio! Aunque eso de la beca no sé exactamente a qué podría referirse, pero parece que Ulquiorra iba en serio con los planes de futuro con Orihime, hasta el punto de pedir la misma beca para la Universidad. Eso es amor y lo demás son tonterías! Parece que todavía queda un poco para el reencuentro y esperemos que las cosas se solucionen entre ambos, de cara al futuro. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Sí, Ulqiorra necesitaba saldar cuentas con su Mr. Hyde particular, pero bueno, ya lo tenemos de vuelta! Ahora a ver qué pasa con la Universidad, Espadas, Shinigamis y sobre todo, Orihime! Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Bueno, por lo visto el accidente con Ichigo ha servido para llevar a los personajes al límite y eso es tanto bueno como malo. Grimmjow parece que está empezando a sentir algo más que amistad por Orihime, ella no ve más allá de Ulquiorra y en cuanto a Ichigo… Bueno, no creo que le perdonen de inmediato, pero quizá a la larga las cosas se olviden. Además, seguro que en el fondo, el más torturado por eso es el propio Ichigo. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Tranquila, que Ulqui no se nos muere! Bueno, ahora ha quedado más que claro que Ulquiorra no va a volver a dejar que nadie se entrometa, aunque habrá que ver cómo deciden él y Orihime afrontar su futuro (y cómo se lo toman los demás, claro). Un beso!_

_**Naomi**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**sadelmis**__: hola! Está claro que Hime ha sido un antes y un después en la vida de Ulquiorra y que no va a dejarla ir por nada del mundo. En cuanto a Grimmjow, aunque esté sintiendo algo por ella, no creo que ese sentimiento sea tan fuerte como para querer verse las caras con Ulquiorra. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**yue red**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que te guste mucho lo que quede de historia y que la disfrutes tanto como hasta ahora. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Por fin ha despertado! Bueno, yo ahora estoy tan metida en el fandom que me parece hasta "normal" que sus amigos de toda la vida ignoren a Orihime. De todos modos, incluso en el manga me da la sensación de que baila entre dos aguas y que sólo es ella misma cuando está con Ulquiorra… Incluso parece que su único amigo sea Grimmjow! Ahora que ha despertado Ulquiorra, veremos a ver cómo reaccionan los demás. Un beso!_


	12. Capítulo 12

_La historia pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 12**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Urahara se hubo marchado. Ulquiorra se incorporó, dándole vueltas a la situación. Orihime y él no irían a la misma Universidad. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iría ella ni dónde estaría la suya. Tokio estaba a cinco horas en tren de la ciudad de Karakura. Podría ir y volver todas las semanas. Lo haría si ella quería, pero, ¿y si ella se marchaba a un sitio más lejano? Recordó que le había contado que quería ser médico, pero no había buenas universidades de Medicina por la zona.

De pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abría y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

- Ya era hora- escuchó la voz de Grimmjow.

- Has venido…

- ¡Joder que si he venido! ¡Llevo viniendo casi toda la puta semana, con esa mujer! No ha dejado de hablar de ti.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

- Veo que te has hecho my amigo suyo.

- Necesitaba estar con alguien- dijo Grimmjow, bastante serio- Ha estado totalmente sola y no quería tener nada que ver con los Shinigamis.

- ¿Y tú le has hecho compañía?

Grimmjow se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

- Exacto. Y deberías agradecérmelo. No ha querido ver a nadie, ni siquiera al imbécil de Kurosaki. Es un desastre.

- Entiendo.

- No, no entiendes una mierda. Lo ha intentado todo para hablar con ella, pero ella no ha querido tener nada que ver con él. Estaba _muy_ cabreada por lo que te hizo. Ese idiota hasta fue a su…

- No quiero oírlo- le cortó Ulquiorra- Hablaré con ella yo mismo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, por unos momentos.

- ¿Te has enterado de que iremos a la misma Universidad?- volvió a hablar Grimmjow.

- ¿De veras?

- Joder, claro. Se quedaron impresionados por mis cualidades con la espada- hizo una mueca rara.

- Deja que lo adivine: te han ofrecido una beca deportiva si aceptas unirte al equipo de kendo.

Grimmjow lo miró por un segundo.

- Eres un cabrón muy listo, ¿lo sabías? Bueno, iré dentro de un mes para conocer al entrenador, un tal Kenpachi… lo que sea. He oído que es una verdadera bestia. ¿Cuándo vas a ir tú?

Ulquiorra suspiró. No quería pensar en eso.

- No lo sé. Primero hay cosas aquí que quiero solucionar.

- Joder, puedo imaginarme qué "cosas" son ésas- se detuvo por un momento- No ha conseguido entrar, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra apartó la mirada, fijándose en la pared.

- No, no lo ha conseguido.

Antes de que Grimmjow pudiera añadir nada más, escuchó el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió del bolsillo y comprobó el número.

- Es tu novia- Ulquiorra sintió que su pecho se contraía, pero su expresión permaneció igual- Le dije que vendría a verte. Urahara me contó que te habías despertado, pero yo no se lo he dicho aún y quiere saber qué ocurre.

- No le digas nada.

Grimmjow levantó la ceja, pero no añadió nada más. Habló con Orihime durante un minuto, diciéndole que el estado de Ulquiorra no había cambiado.

- ¿A qué coño ha venido eso?- le replicó, nada más colgar el teléfono.

- No quiero que venga aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque cualquiera puede molestarnos.

Grimmjow lo miró, confundido.

- Entonces, ¿cómo coño pretendes hablar con ella?

- La veré en su apartamento.

Grimmjow dejó escapar una risotada.

- No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad? Acabas de salir de un coma. Es imposible que vayan a dejar que te marches.

- Deja que yo me preocupe por eso y haz lo que te diga.

- Vale… Pero, ¿cómo piensas salir de aquí en tu estado? Todavía no se te ha curado del todo la herida.

- Tú me ayudarás.

- Joder, lo tenías todo planeado, ¿eh?

- Por supuesto. Vuelve dentro de tres horas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá a verte, cuando yo me haya ido?

- Porque vas a llamarla y te vas a inventar algo.

Grimmjow no podía creérselo. Incluso en ese momento Ulquiorra actuaba como si lo tuviese todo bajo control, a pesar de acabar de despertarse de un coma.

- Estás totalmente loco…- murmuró Grimmjow, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Grimmjow…- escuchó que decía Ulquiorra, detrás de él. Por alguna razón, supo lo que iba a preguntarle.

Grimmjow se dio la vuelta. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las sospechas de Ulquiorra no estaban del todo desencaminadas. Aunque sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para él. Momento erróneo, chica errónea, rival erróneo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

- _Te_ quiere, tío- dijo Grimmjow firmemente, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Ulquiorra dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor.

_Lo creeré cuando me lo diga a mí_.

* * *

Orihime estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la cocina, acabándose el almuerzo. Tenía pensado ir a ver a Ulquiorra ese día, pero Grimmjow le había dicho que iría con ella al hospital, más tarde. Aunque Orihime no quería ir tan tarde, acabó accediendo. Aún así, no entendía por qué Grimmjow le había pedido, no, _ordenado_ que fuera con él más tarde. Era como si no le hubiese dejado negarse. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba ocultando algo; siempre había sido muy directo, así que nunca había sospechado nada raro de él. Además, le había prometido que pasaría a buscarla y llegaba tarde.

Dejó los platos en el fregadero y encendió el grifo. Faltaban dos días para la graduación y aún nada. Había tratado de alcanzarlo de todos los modos posibles, pero Ulquiorra seguía atrapado en su sueño. Por mucho que le hablara, él no parecía escucharla. ¿Y si al final no se despertaba? Orihime no quiso pensar en eso. Tenía que seguir intentándolo.

El sonido del timbre la devolvió a la realidad. _¡Por fin!_ Apagó el grifo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Pensaba que te habrías ido sin mí, Grimm…- dijo, abriéndola, pero parándose por la sorpresa. Ulquiorra estaba al otro lado, mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No, no soy Grimmjow- contestó él, tranquilamente.

Orihime se tapó la boca con la mano. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Se había quedado sin habla. _No puede ser…_

Ulquiorra no esperó a que le dejara pasar. Entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Aunque parecía perfectamente tranquilo, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Aún no podía creerse que pudiera ponerse así, al estar a solas con aquella mujer.

La miró, impasible. Orihime se apoyó contra la pared, mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma.

- No pareces contenta por verme- dijo él, sin alterarse.

Orihime tragó saliva.

- ¡No esperaba verte! Pensaba ir a verte al hospital.

- Pues, como ves, ya no hace falta.

Se miraron el uno al otro, durante unos instantes. Lo único que Ulquiorra quería hacer era atraerla para sí, para hacerle olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en la semana anterior. Pero no mostró ni una sola emoción. Eso tenía que resolverse de una vez por todas, antes de poder hacer nada más.

Aunque parecía igual de calmada, Orihime estaba volviéndose loca. Jamás se habría imaginado que él fuese a regresar así, aunque estaba feliz de que hubiese vuelto. Muy feliz.

- ¿Cuándo te has despertado?- susurró.

- Hace algunas horas.

- No lo sabía… Creía que todavía estabas…

- Sorpresa- le susurró, pasando por su lado y entrando en el salón.

Ella se quedó en el pasillo, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. En un momento estaba pensando en su coma y al siguiente había aparecido ante su puerta, sano y salvo. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

Ella se giró despacio y lo siguió hacia el salón. Le temblaban las manos, estaba más nerviosa de lo que nunca antes había estado. No podía creerse que él estuviera allí, en su casa. Y, a diferencia de ella, estaba absolutamente tranquilo. _¿Cómo lo hace?_

Por fin llegó. Ulquiorra estaba en medio, esperándola. Ella observó que había perdido peso, su rostro estaba algo más pálido de lo normal y tenía ojeras. No tenía la chaqueta cerrada y pudo ver parte de la venda que le tapaba, donde su camisa estaba desabotonada. Orihime suspiró. _Así que ha venido sin que le hayan dado el alta_.

- Me gustaría que me hubieses llamado para decírmelo- dijo ella, evitando su mirada.

- No quería tener esta conversación en el hospital. Habría mucho alboroto.

Orihime le estudió la cara. Su expresión era indescifrable. Quería hablar con ella, debió de habérselo imaginado. Había muchas cosas que quería contarle. Pero, antes, necesitaba calmarse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad. Quería chillar, reír y arrojarse a sus brazos, al mismo tiempo. _Tenía_ que calmarse.

A pesar de sus emergentes nervios, Orihime le sonrió.

- ¡Debes de tener hambre! Deja que te prepare algo- fue a la cocina. _Cálmate_. _Cálmate_.

Pero, antes de poder hacer nada, ella sintió un par de manos agarrándole la suya y obligándola a girarse. De pronto, se encontró cara a cara con Ulquiorra.

- No armes tanto escándalo por nada- le susurró él.

Orihime lo miró. Estaba vivo, estaba despierto y estaba _allí_. No pudo soportarlo más. Todo lo que llevaba guardando durante las últimas semanas estalló en un mar de lágrimas. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Ulquiorra vio cómo le temblaban los hombros y el poco autocontrol que le quedaba desapareció. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Habían estado mucho tiempo separados.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, mujer?- le preguntó amablemente, presionando su mejilla contra la frente de la chica- Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Orihime asintió con fuerza. _¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás AQUÍ!_

- ¡No puedo soportarlo más!- consiguió gritar, entre gemidos- Iba a verte todos los días, pero nunca te despertabas. Y ahora estás _aquí_. Te he echado mucho de menos- sintió cómo la besaba en el pelo- Ese día, cuando vi lo que Ichigo te hizo, creí que habías muerto. ¡Tuve mucho miedo!

- Lo siento- susurró, rompiéndose su voz de la emoción.

Ella se apartó de él y levantó la vista, para mirarle a los ojos. Su fría expresión se había marchado, dando paso a una de amabilidad.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte. Entonces me di cuenta de que había algo que nunca te había dicho y que tenías que saber- dijo, entre lágrimas. Él quiso tocarla, pero ella le cogió la mano- Hay algo que tengo que decirte. ¡Tienes que escucharme!

Él siguió mirándola, expectante. Ése era el momento en el que por fin le contestaría a su pregunta. Tenía que serlo. Había estado mucho tiempo esperando. Ella llevó su otra mano a su mejilla.

- Siempre he sabido que sentía algo por ti. Y, cuando te fuiste, por fin me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Algo que tenía que haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo- se detuvo, acariciándole la mejilla. Él giró la cabeza y le besó la palma- Por fin me he dado cuenta de que he encontrado mi corazón- añadió, acercándose a él.

- ¿Y dónde está?- la voz de él fue casi un susurro.

Ella se llevó la mano de él a su pecho, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Aquí… Justo en tu mano… está mi corazón.

Él sintió una ola de alivio que le invadió por completo, pero aún quería que ella le dijera aquellas palabras. _Necesitaba_ que las dijera. Se prometió a sí mismo que, a partir de ese momento, todo sería diferente entre ellos, pero no podía seguir hacia delante hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro. Aquello había estado molestándole desde hacía meses y su depresión era cada vez más fuerte. Hacía tiempo le había dicho que la quería y sus sentimientos sólo se habían fortalecido más, mucho más. Pero los de ella, no. A juzgar por cómo estaba mirándolo, estaba casi convencida de que también le quería. Pero aún así, deseaba escuchar esas palabras más que nada en el mundo.

Orihime vio distintas emociones cruzando por su cara. Aunque por fin le había dado la respuesta que esperaba, aún no había acabado. Sabía que estaba esperando a que se declarara. Y estaba totalmente preparada para hacerlo, con todo su corazón. Soltó su mano y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- Jamás pensé que querer a alguien fuese tan doloroso y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, acercándola más a él. Ella acercó su rostro al suyo.

- No quiero volver a separarme de ti. Te quiero más que…

Lo siguiente que ella notó fueron los labios de él, contra los suyos. Su beso fue rudo, apasionado, necesitado, emotivo. Era como si todo lo que había estado sintiendo se hubiese plasmado en un solo beso. Su único deseo se había cumplido. Por fin era suya.

Orihime se aferró a Ulquiorra, como si nunca jamás fuese a volverlo a ver. Había vuelto. El hombre del que se había enamorado, el hombre que tenía el poder de hacerla sentir miserable y feliz al mismo tiempo. Ulquiorra. _Su_ Ulquiorra. Así que eso era lo que se sentía al amar y ser amado, al sentir esa calidez que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. Fue como aquella vez en la que compartieron su primer beso. Ese calor se había quedado en ella, sin poder llegar a olvidarlo. Y ahora, por fin, lo había encontrado de nuevo. Pero esa vez era diferente. Nunca lo dejaría ir. Nunca.

* * *

Urahara estaba sentado en su despacho, revisando la lista final de gradados. Leyó bastantes nombres que le resultaban familiares. Sonrió. Todo se habría acabado en sólo dos días. _Por fin_. Ese año habían pasado más cosas de las que había visto, en toda su carrera de educador. Después de la fiesta de graduación, cada uno haría su propia vida, ¿verdad?

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en el último año. Le entristeció saber que Kurosaki e Inoue ya no eran amigos. Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, aunque ella siempre había parecido ir detrás de todos ellos. Y ahora había encontrado a alguien que de verdad le hacía feliz. Jamás se habría imaginado que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Pero, mientras todos estuvieran contentos, él estaría satisfecho.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y Aizen entró.

- ¿Has venido a fardar de tu victoria?- le preguntó Urahara, suspicaz.

- Reconozco que no es la victoria que quería, pero es una victoria, al fin y al cabo.

- Ganaste por defecto.

- Si tu chico no se hubiese comportado como un psicópata, habrías ganado tú.

Urahara suspiró. Cuando los jueces descubrieron lo que había pasado en la lucha entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra y cómo había ganado el primero, automáticamente penalizaron a los Shinigamis y dieron la victoria a los Espadas.

- Espero que cumpas con tu parte del trato- le dijo Aizen.

- Oh, lo haré. Cuando mis chicos se gradúen, ya no habrá nada que me retenga aquí.

Aizen sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzarla. Se giró y miró a Urahara.

- ¿No vas a luchar contra mí, por hacerte perder el trabajo, después de haber perdido la competición?

Urahara negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo haré. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que no merezco este trabajo.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin se han reencontrado! Menos mal! Tantas penurias, problemas y malos tragos al final han merecido la pena. Parece que Ulquiorra aún sigue reticente con Ichigo (normal, por otro lado) e incluso con Grimmjow, aunque todo lo malo que podía sentir ha desaparecido cuando la ha visto a ella. Ahora veremos qué ocurre cuándo se gradúen, porque estarán separados… Un beso y nos vemos ya en el capítulo final!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro de la parejita! Pobres, con lo que han sufrido, se merecen ya estar juntos. Y Grimmjow supongo que seguirá siendo el buen amigo de los dos, aunque tal vez haya confundido sus sentimientos con Hime. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Sí, se ha despertado justo a tiempo! Ya, el pobre Grimmjow tendrá que olvidarse de ella y buscarse a otra, porque sabe que no tiene nada que hacer. Supongo que los celos de Ulquiorra son fundados, porque entre Grimmjow y que Hime estaba enamorado de Ichigo… el pobre no gana para sustos y, ahora que por fin la tiene para él, no quiere dejarla marchar. Veremos cómo concilian la vida universitaria! Un beso!_

_**karoru**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Por fin están juntos y veremos qué ocurre en el cap final. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Ya, Rukia está muy bien, tanto en el fic como en el manga. Menos mal que le dice a Ichigo la realidad de las cosas, porque el muy idiota nunca sabe cómo estar en cada momento. A ver si solucionan lo de la beca, porque ya lo que les faltaba, estar de nuevo separados. Un beso!_

_**sadelmis**__: hola! Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro! Ha sido muy emocionante traducirlo, la verdad. Ahora sólo queda ver cómo atan los demás cabos (esperemos que bien!). Un beso!_

_**Narukami-Kyouya**__: hola! Jaja, se ve que Ulquiorra ha querido darle la sorpresa de su vida… aunque por poco la mata del susto! Esperemos que la historia acabe bien, porque después de tantas penas se lo merecen. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Espero que este cap te haya gustado, con el tan esperando reecuentro. Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Bueno, supongo que Ulquiorra también estaba muy nervioso y por eso ha preferido darle la "sorpresa" a solas. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y casi mejor hacerlo así. Ahora a ver qué pasa! Un beso!_

_**Noa-san**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el fic! La verdad es que los personajes están muy logrados y son muy fieles a la realidad, por no hablar del maravilloso UlquiHime que tiene el fic! Ojalá pasase esto en el manga… Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el final. Un beso!_

_**nithaxx**__: hola! Pues me alegro de que te hayas fijado en el fic, para ser la primera vez que entras! Espero subir cuanto antes el último cap, que me imagino no tardaré mucho en traducir. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	13. Capítulo 13

_La historia pertenece a __**YulieAna**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 13**

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?- Orihime rompió finalmente el silencio, tocándole el hombro vendado.

Estaban sentados en el salón, disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro bueno, pensando en las pasadas tres horas. Era como estar en el cielo. Sentía que nada podría salir mal. Se querían, querían estar juntos. No importaba nada más.

Ulquiorra puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

- Un poco- le besó la frente- pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Ella se acercó más a él. La graduación ahora pintaba mucho más interesante que antes. Subirían juntos al escenario e irían juntos a la fiesta. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba encontrarse con Ichigo. Todo era perfecto.

- ¿No estás emocionado por la graduación, Ulquiorra?- le sonrió ella, feliz.

Ulquiorra se puso serio. La graduación era el comienzo de otro problema al que no quería _en absoluto_ enfrentarse. Después de estar por fin juntos, tendrían que volver a separarse.

- ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando acabe el instituto?- le preguntó él.

- Claro. Grimmjow me contó que os han aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio. ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros!

Ulquiorra suspiró. _¿Te estás haciendo la tonta a propósito?_

- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

- Claro que sí- un destello de tristeza apareció en sus ojos- Que tendrás que marcharte, pero seguiremos juntos, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Con Universidad o sin ella, esto nunca terminará- dijo Ulquiorra, acercándola más a él- Vendré todas las semanas para estar contigo. No te olvides de mí, mujer- Orihime le cogió la mano y la apretó, agradecida- ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?- escuchó ella que le preguntaba.

- Pensaba estudiar Biología aquí y pedir el traslado a la Universidad de Tokio al año que viene. Con suerte conseguiré una beca, como vosotros.

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos.

- Estás bien informada.

- Grimmjow me ha informado de todo.

Pasó un segundo, antes de que él volviera a hablar.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo, exactamente, habéis pasado juntos?

- Pues hemos estado yendo al hospital todos los días, después de las clases- le contestó ella, sonriendo inocentemente.

Ulquiorra curvó sus labios, divertido. Había estado K.O una semana y ella había conseguido enamorar a Grimmjow. _Qué mujer_. Normal que estuviera loco por ella.

- Ulquiorra…- ella le sacó de sus pensamientos- Ahora que hemos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros, quiero que seamos más abiertos el uno con el otro. No quiero tener que preguntarme qué estarás haciendo en todo momento- bajó la vista, nerviosa- Y, si estás enfadado por algo, dímelo en vez de alejarte. Cuando lo haces, siempre hay problemas.

Las palabras de Orihime le hicieron recordar la bofetada. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos, se habría podido evitar todo aquello. Recordó lo mucho que le dolió, pero la forma en la que lo miró, después de haberle dicho todo aquello, le dolió aún más. Quería asegurarle que no habría más silencios entre ellos y que ya no tendría que preocuparse más. Aunque no recordara su sueño, sintió que lo había tenido por alguna razón. _No pierdas tu corona_. Jamás olvidaría esa frase.

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que siempre sería celoso hasta cierto punto, porque se trataba de Orihime. Pero ya no dejaría que eso le controlara. Ella era mucho más importante y no había luchado por ella, durante tanto tiempo, para perderla de nuevo.

Le tocó la barbilla e hizo que girara la mirada hacia él.

- Te lo prometo- le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos- De ahora en adelante, no más dudas.

Esperó algún tipo de reacción emotiva, pero lo que ella hizo le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¡Bien!- exclamó ella, con los ojos brillando y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, ella se zafó de él y se dirigió a la cocina.

_Mujer…_

Después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía volviéndole loco.

Ulquiorra se levantó sin ganas y la siguió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó, viendo cómo se movía por la cocina.

- ¡Voy a darte de comer!

- No tengo hambre.

Ella se llevó las manos a las caderas, fingiendo estar irritada.

- Llevas una semana alimentándote de suero. ¡Necesitas comida de verdad para ponerte bien!- Ulquiorra se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y la miró, en un silencio desafiante- ¿Es que quieres que te ate y te obligue a comer?- pareció seria, pero sus labios temblaron de alegría.

Ulquiorra alzó la ceja y sintió cierta calidez en su estómago.

- Oh, eso _tengo_ que verlo.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día de la graduación. La ceremonia fue más corta de lo que todo el mundo había esperado. A medida que se llamaba a los alumnos, éstos subían al escenario unos detrás de otros para recibir sus diplomas y darles la mano a los directores. Ya no había miradas despectivas ni risas entre los Espadas y los Shinigamis, sino una tregua silenciosa. Todo el mundo notó el cambio, sobre todo cuando Orihime Inoue se sentó entre Ulquiorra Schiffer y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, en lugar de con Ichigo Kurosaki y los demás Shinigamis. Algunos estaban atónitos, otros ya lo sabían. Pero nadie dijo nada.

Y, a medida que los graduados se unieron a la fiesta, todo pareció olvidarse. Orihime miró a su alrededor. Vio muchas caras conocidas. Algunos le sonrieron, otros le giraron la mirada. Sus ojos y los de Rukia se encontraron por un segundo y ambas levantaron sus vasos, para brindar.

- ¿Va todo bien?- escuchó que Ulquiorra le preguntaba, detrás de ella.

Ella se giró y le vio mirando a Ichigo y Rukia, que estaban junto a los demás Shinigamis. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

- Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿qué va a pasar con los Shinigamis y los Espadas a partir de ahora?

Él la miró, pensativo.

- Nada. Oficialmente, ya no hay ni Espadas ni Shinigamis. Al acabar la competición ambos grupos desaparecieron o eso me ha contado Urahara.

- Entonces, éste es el final de la rivalidad.

- Eso es.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó al patio.

Orihime caminó por la acera y colocó sus manos sobre la barandilla, mirando a la distancia. Ulquiorra se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se acercó a ella.

- Así que ya está- dijo, ella, pensativa- El instituto ha terminado.

- Este año ha sido bastante… interesante- contestó él.

- Aunque no todo ha salido como queríamos.

La miró por un momento.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella lo miró, con los ojos humedecidos.

- Sólo por lo que no conozco. Pronto te habrás ido y…

- Para- le interrumpió- No hay nada desconocido. Recuerda nuestra promesa. _Esto nunca terminará_.

- No quiero que termine- susurró ella.

- No dejaré que pase- le puso una mano en la cintura y la empujó hacia él- Superaremos esto. Lo prometo. No es lo peor que nos ha ocurrido.

Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, tratando de disfrutar de él cuanto pudiera, antes de que se marchase. Entonces, de pronto escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Ulquiorra se giró y Orihime sintió que se tensaba. Ella miró y suspiró. _¿Qué está haciendo Ichigo aquí?_

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ulquiorra, sin alterarse.

- Es la última vez que vamos a vernos. Deberíamos hablar- contestó Ichigo.

Orihime observó que Rukia aparecía detrás de Ichigo, indicándole mediante gestos que la acompañara. Orihime miró a Ulquiorra; él asintió y ella se acercó a Rukia.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Kurosaki?

- Quiero arreglar las cosas. Odio cómo me comporté en la competición.

- Fue una pelea muy extraña- murmuró Ulquiorra.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- Dios, no. Fue una pelea _sucia_. Si hubiera jugado limpio, habrías ganado.

Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que te perdono?

- Quiero que sepas que lamento lo que hice. Y no quiero que Inoue me odie. Si es posible, entonces sí, quiero que me perdones.

- Ella no te odia ni yo tampoco.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Entonces, estamos en paz, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí- respondió Ulquiorra, sin importarle lo anterior.

Ichigo lo miró con desgana. Quiso añadir algo más, pero cambió de opinión, así que asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Ulquiorra le observó marcharse. En algún momento había llegado a odiar a Kurosaki, pero en ese momento no sentía absolutamente nada. Era gracioso que el simple hecho de estar con Orihime le hiciera olvidar toda la negatividad que había sentido antes.

- Joder, qué rapidez- dijo una voz, detrás de él.

- No tenía motivos para tenerle aquí más tiempo.

- No sabía que fueses tan indulgente- añadió Grimmjow, acercándose a él.

- Y no lo soy.

- Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

- Lo he hecho por ella.

- Qué amable- Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa- Quién iba a pensar que fueses tan jodidamente bueno.

- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo- respondió Ulquiorra mirando a Orihime reírse por algo que le había dicho Rukia.

* * *

Urahara se fijó en el papel que tenía en las manos. Tuvo que recurrir a varios contactos para conseguirlo, pero al final lo había logrado. Tal vez hubieran perdido la competición, pero al final ganaron una batalla aún más importante. Se sonrió. _Se lo diré después de la fiesta_. Ése sería _su_ regalo de graduación para ellos.

Echó un vistazo a su despacho. Pronto todo habría terminado y esos chicos se habrían alejado de su vida, tal vez para siempre. Sintió tristeza, pero también alivio. Ese año tan loco había terminado al fin. Haber perdido la competición era algo decepcionante, pero…

Por otro lado, quizá no esperase hasta el final de la fiesta. Era casi doloroso ver las tristes miradas que se dirigían. Urahara echó otro vistazo al papel, antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo.

**Readmisión en la Universidad de Tokio**

**Orihime Inoue**

**FIN**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, ya se ha acabado el fic! Qué penita __ Qué os ha parecido? Al final sí que irán juntos a la misma Universidad, menos mal! No creo que pudieran soportar estar mucho tiempo separados y más después de todo lo que ha pasado. Quizá el final ha quedado un poco corto y hubiese estado bien saber cómo reaccionan al saber la buena noticia… pero bueno, tampoco hace falta tener una imaginación enorme para saberlo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho la historia y nos vemos en próximos proyectos (ya estoy preparando el siguiente cap de "Crueles intenciones", que lo dejé un poco abandonado al ponerme con este fic, así que a los que os esté gustando, espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia y disfrutéis del nuevo cap). Un beso a todos!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Ya, la reconciliación ha sido taaaaan bonita. Menos mal, porque la esperábamos con ganas xD. Al final lo han consegido e irán a la misma Universidad, con Grimmjow tocando las narices por medio. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y nos vemos en las siguientes. Un beso!_

_**Haibara21**__: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Pobre Grimmjow, tiene que haberlo pasado mal enamorándose de Hime… pero, conociéndolo, fijo que le encontra pronto una sustituta. Nos vemos en próximas historias y gracias por seguir el fic. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Ya, ha sido tan bonito __ La verdad es que es parte tierna de Grimmjow le queda muy bien. N el fondo también tiene sentimientos. Espero que e haya gustado el capítulo final y nos vemos en más fics. Un beso!_

_**nithaxx**__: hola! Pobre Hime, lo que le gusta hacerla sufrir a Ulquiorra. Aunque está claro que él lo ha pasado también muy mal (sobre todo cuando se entera de que no irán a la misma Universidad, qué pobre). Al final todo ha salido a pedir de boca y espero que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Ais, qué emotivo ha sido todo. Bueno, yo sigo teniendo fe en Tite y espero que algún día nos dé una alegría… y si no, siempre nos quedará el fandom. Pues al final han tenido suerte e irán a la misma Universidad, menos mal! Aunque después de todo lo que les ha pasado, se lo han ganado. Sí, ahora que he terminado este fic ya me podré poner de lleno con los que tengo pendientes. Un beso y nos vemos!_

_**Grg98**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis traducciones! Lo próximo que espero actualizar será Crueles Intenciones, a ver cómo sigue y espero encontrar nuevos fics interesantes que traducir. Un beso y nos vemos en próximas historias!_


End file.
